LUJURIA
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Colección de relatos eróticos de Albert y Candy. Albert viudo dedicado a sus hijos y a sus negocios, olvidándose que es un hombre, guardando luto por cinco años, siendo fiel al recuerdo de su esposa. Pero sus deseos afloran sin poder evitarlo. Se verá atrapado entre el placer y la lujuria. Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores, mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto, sexo explícito.**_

 _ **Chicas pues nuevamente subiendo otro fic. Quizás en su momento leyeron SEXO Y PERVERSIÓN, las que siguen mi trabajo quizás se dieron cuenta que borre esa historia. Les explicaré el motivo, esa idea nació de otra escritora que me ofreció escribir ese proyecto mi error fue aceptar desarrollar la historia con esa temática de la amante del presidente, al tener algunas diferencias, corte por lo sano ese lazo con ella, entonces con toda razón está escritora reclamó su historia, en inicio reclamó lo que serían cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero ahora que quise modificar la historia y subir de nuevo, son más capítulos los que ella reclama. Para no discutir o pelear algo. Decidí cambiar totalmente la temática de la historia. Rescate todas mis escenas Hot que son de mi autoría pero modificare todo.**_

 _ **En un principio no hice la aclaración, lo hago hasta ahora, por petición de algunas fieles seguidoras subiré la historia espero sea de su agrado.**_

 **LUJURIA**

 **SOLEDAD Y DESEOS**

William Albert Andrew, exitoso empresario, multimillonario... viudo desde hace cinco años. Su esposa murió de cáncer cervicouterino. Fue una terrible perdida, demasiado joven, dejando a dos niños pequeños. Maximiliano sólo tenía tres años y Philipp dos años.

Albert educado con valores y honor ha cumplido cabalmente lo que se espera de él ante su familia y la sociedad... Siendo un hombre íntegro y amoroso con sus pequeños, después de la muerte de Catherine Deneuve, se sumió en una terrible tristeza, refugiandose, en sus hijos y su trabajo. Al perder a su esposa, prometió no volver a amar, lo único importante en su vida son sus hijos. Se ha olvidado por completo de vivir su vida, se ha mantenido prácticamente en celibato, su familia y amigos, viven preocupados por él. Después de varios meses de insistir, sus amigos lograron abrirse un espacio y sacarlo de su rutina. Lo habían convencido de tomar unos tragos.

 _ **En un bar...**_

Stear y Terry están esperando a Albert, anteriormente trataban de reunirse de vez en cuando para tomar una copa. de ese modo, se ponían al día de sus vidas; se habían hecho inseparables, pero después de la muerte de Catherine los encuentros fueron cada vez mas espaciados.

Stear y Terry hombres multimillonarios y casados... Stear Cornwell Andlay ingeniero mecánico militar... casado con Karen Kleis y con un hijo su, primogénito, feliz por lo logrado en su vida.

Terry Grandchester; hijo de un importante diplomático, socio y asesor financiero de las empresas unificadas entre Albert Andrew. Casado con la guapísima y famosa modelo de pasarela, Susana Marlowe, retirada temporalmente dado a su avanzado embarazo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin llegas! Dijo Stear al ver llegar a Albert.

\- ¡Wooop! ¿¡Qué cara traes!? ¿Qué pasa amigo? "Cantinero un whisky en las rocas para mi amigo" por favor... dijo Terry para aligerar el estrés a su amigo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Llevan tiempo esperando? Dijo Albert aburrido y bebiendo el trago ofrecido.

\- ¿¡ Qué pasa!? ¿Por qué esa cara de que la vida apesta? Dijo Stear de broma.

\- Si Albert, desde hace días que se te ve estresado y no con cara de aburrido, si no de mal cogido jajajajajajaja dijo Terry a las carcajadas. Sabían que su amigo seguía de luto y sin contacto sexual alguno, después de cinco años, se preguntaban ¿cómo podía aguantarse?

\- Sí, Albert... jajajaja lo apoyó Stear siguió la broma.

\- ¡ Ya paren sus bromas! Dijo Albert... pero guardó silencio, ya que no estaban equivocados; su vida íntima estaba muy lejos de estar un poco bien... el tener cinco largos años nada de nada, le estaba pasando factura.

Aunque quiso bloquear sus deseos carnales, su subconsciente lo traicionó y de un tiempo a la fecha tiene sueños demasiado sugerentes y subidos de tono, por no decir hot XXX.

 **Flash back**

 _A mitad de la madrugada, se despertó jadeoso y sudoroso, puesto que estaba soñando con una hermosa mujer rubia, estaba en pleno acto, la tenía bajo de él totalmente desnuda, la penetraba con gran frenesí, la rubia gozaba las embestidas, pero cuando la quiso posicionar de espalda arrodillada para penetrarla desde atrás y gozar de buena vista sus hermosos glúteos, todo se vino abajo cuando, escuchó el llanto de uno de sus pequeños, cortando la inspiración del sueño, lo sintió tan real, varias veces se había masturbado viendo películas triple XXX, sus preferidas las de corte clásico vintage, chicas rubias, tomadas en un carruaje a mitad del bosque, resultado fantasear con ellas y con esas escenas, moría de deseos por experimentar, gozar del sexo en toda su plenitud y en todas sus facetas... no importaba que fueran de lo más sucias, pervertidas. Pero se sentia que traicionaba a Catherine, por eso no se decidía a conocer a nadie, además de que no quería relacionarse sentimentalmente, no les impondría a sus hijos una madrastra. Pero su cuerpo traicionero estaba al límite, no podía controlarlo más deseaba una hembra y follar hasta quedarse seco._

 _Albert deseaba desfogar cinco años de abstinencia, deseaba tocar y lamer unos senos, deseaba oler y probar nuevamente el nectar de la excitación de una mujer, deseaba perderse en las curvas femeninas, deseaba descargar toda su lujuria contenida. Él necesitaba otra cosa para satisfacer esos instintos sexuales primitivos que estaban aflorando en su interior._

 _ **Final Flash back**_

\- ¿¡Qué pasa Albert!? Sólo estaba... ¡bromeando! ¡No quise ofenderte! ¿Todo bien? Preguntó Terry apenado por bromear.

\- No estoy ofendido... Sólo que... ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? Albert, reflexionó si podría confiar en ellos ya que es un asunto personal delicado.

\- Albert... puedes confiar en nosotros... somos amigos y lo que se hable aquí se olvidará cuando crucemos la puerta de salida... dijo Stear en plan serio.

\- Si Albert... puedes confiar en nosotros... ¿Qué te tiene tan atribulado? Terry, mostró interés.

Albert respiró hondo... jamás había externado el asunto con nadie pero, no podía más.

\- Ok., esto que les voy a decir no debe saberse ¿vale? Ambos asintieron... No se si lo sepan pero... desde que murió Catherine, yo no he tenido contacto en cuanto a sexo se refiere. Por respeto a mi difunta esposa, además no he querido rehacer mi vida, por que no quiero, imponer a mis hijos la presencia de una extraña. Quiero y deseo cosas... que ya no puedo reprimir. Lo había dicho; no entraría en detalles respecto a sus fantasias y deseos, su lujuria estaba desatada.

Terry y Stear se vieron el uno al otro, sonrieron de lado... Albert lo notó y pensó que se estaban burlando de él.

\- ¡Uffff! Olvidenlo... se levantó estaba por irse.

\- ¡Hey! Espera... no nos estamos riendo de ti, al contrario... te entendemos; ven regresa. Aunque no es de nuestra incumbencia tu vida privada, sabemos lo mal que la has pasado, después de la muerte de Catherine. Y pues debido a tu personalidad, sabíamos que no harías algo que dañara o afectara todavía más la estabilidad emocional de tus hijos.

\- Pero amigo, ¿¡quien aguanta, cinco largos años!? Comentó Stear.

\- Cierto Albert, respeto tu decisión, pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo lo has logrado? - yo no podría, bueno no puedo, para mi el sexo es como respirar. De hecho ahora que Susana está embarazada, por alguna razón no puedo tener sexo con ella, no me atrae, la amo no me mal entiendas, pero he tenido que buscar opciones, para poder descolgar. Completó Terry.

-Así nos hemos sentido todos en algún punto de nuestra vida o matrimonio... dijo Stear. Albert se detuvo para sentarse nuevamente, lo expresado por Stear y Terry, le interesó.

\- Sí, amigo... no te molestes, lo que pasa es que... Susana y yo tenemos una mala racha el sexo con ella se volvió poco atrayente, tomando en cuenta que tengo necesidades muy específicas por decirlo de alguna manera... me atrae demasiado el juego de rol y la dominación... claro está que con mi esposa en su estado no podemos hacer nada de esto. Terry dijo sincerándose.

Albert lo escuchó atento... admirado por los gustos peculiares de su amigo... no lo vio mal; ya que también él tenía dos o tres fantasías rayando en lo pervertido.

\- Albert, todos pasamos por eso, nosotros los hombres somos demasiado calientes, no podemos estar sin sexo, al menos yo no puedo, cuando me separe de Karen un tiempo, sólo fue un par de meses, me queria volver loco, no se como has aguantado estos años, te vamos a canonizar, asi que mi maximo sin estar con mujer fueron dos meses, y pues busque otras opciones, despues todo se solucionó con Karen, pero me quedó la experiencia de haber experimentado, algunos fetiches que no puedo hacer con ella... dijo Stear realista. Albert escuchaba atento ya no se sentía que era un lujurioso sexual, esto se estaba tornando interesante.

\- Mira Albert-dijo Terry- yo con Susana aunque somos muy pasionales, hay algo que necesito para estar satisfecho, eso lo logró con el sexo de dominación y dado a que no puedo estar co ella, sólo eso lo podemos tener con... guardo silencio ya que quizás Albert no lo entendería, debido a su carácter tan cuadrado.

\- Prosigue... alentó Albert.

\- Bueno digamos que contratamos los servicios de una...

\- ¡PROSTITUTA! gritó Albert alterado... jamás estaría con una libertina y mucho menos pisaría un burdel.

\- ¡No, no es una prostituta! Ya que ella es la que decide si desea estar contigo... si no le gustas o encuentra algo en ti que no le agrade aun así le ofrezcas una fortuna... te rechaza en automático.

\- Ella es una mujer tan hermosa, sensual y extremadamente ¡lujuriosa! Te cumple cualquier fantasía que desees. Es toda una diosa, sólo está contigo ¡Una sola vez! Y no más; aunque le ofrezcas el triple de lo que ella cobra... informó Stear defendiendo.

\- Es verdad... yo me quedé con ganas de repetir pero no aceptó estar de nuevo conmigo... es todo un sueño de mujer... expresó Terry suspirando.

\- Eso es lo mejor de todo, sólo es un encuentro casual y consensuado, no existe compromiso. Todo es por debajo de la mesa. No existe peligro que salga esto a la luz. Además, de que es como un negocio, compramos un servicio donde cumplimos nuestras fantasías más locas y pagas honorarios muy altos. Satisfechos ambas partes. Para mi fue lo ¡Máximo! Cumplí mi fantasía... refirió Stear muy seguro.

\- Mira ten está tarjeta es de ella, aquí aparece únicamente su correo electrónico debes mandar un mensaje, dejarle saber lo que quieres y deseas, te citará en algún punto, de manera privada. Ella ahí sólo con verte te dirá que acepta, pero si no simplemente te dará la mano para decirte... - Fue un placer conocerte, dará media vuelta y se irá, sin importar cuanto ofrezcas o supliques. Te bateará sin contemplación... explicó Terry.

\- ¿Cómo saben que rechaza a sus clientes? Preguntó Albert incrédulo...

\- Lo se por que lo hizo con Legan, tu abogado y asesor de finanzas, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja estaba que echaba chispas, con decirte que juró vengarse de ella, ¿cómo vez!? Dijo Terry divertido.

Albert estaba muy incrédulo, pero se le metió la espinita de contactarla.

\- ¿De verdad rechazó a Niel? Acaso es tan, ¡extraordinaria! Dijo Albert con sarcasmo.

\- Extraordinaria es poco...- Suspiró Staer.

\- No te voy a describir como es para que tu la veas de primera, sólo te digo que... nada más al verla querrás poseerla. Es la mujer más sensual que he visto... -Expresó Terry con emoción.

Albert tomó la tarjeta y la guardó... no tenía la intención de contactarla... ¿O si?

Después de varios tragos se despidieron, tomando rumbos hacia sus hogares, escoltados por su equipo de seguridad. . Por ser tres ricos e importantes empresarios, los secuestros están a la orden del día.

Albert ya en el auto, sacó la tarjeta de su saco, pensando en hacerlo o no. Fue más fuerte su curiosidad; tecleo en su celular el dichoso correo y envío un mensaje.

" Buenas noches... me recomendaron sus servicios, estoy sumamente interesado"

Atte... W. A. A.

Y le dio enviar... ya está hecho pensó Albert.

En otro lugar... una mujer rubia recibía un correo... lo abrió y leyó... - Mmmmm otro millonario que busca mis favores... se dispuso a contestar.

" Querido W. A. A.

Te veo éste sábado a las nueve de la noche... en la cafetería Amadeus... esta afueras de la ciudad... bye

Y eso fue todo... Ya Esta hecho pensó Albert.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido adulto y mente abierta... fic clasificado... queda advertido... si se sienten ofedendidas con este tipo de lectura... favor de abstenerse de leer...**

 **DOLOR Y DECEPCIÓN**

Candy White, analizaba el correo de W. A. A, la mayoría de los clientes que requerían de sus servicios especiales iban directo al grano, pero este era diferente, fue educado y amable al comunicar por escrito sus gustos sexuales, la mayoría inmediatamente le hacían saber lo que deseaban.

\- ¿¡ Qué importa cuál sea su intención!? Siempre terminan pagando altas cantidades por mis favores ¡Quieren más de mí! Así son todos, sólo quieren follar- expresó con una risa de medio lado cargada de satisfacción- ... si te vi no me acuerdo. ¡Todos son iguales, infieles o lujuriosos. Candy, meditaba; aunque no quiso recordó sus desafortunados encuentros.

 **Flash back**

 _Candy siempre fue una niña muy alegre... a pesar de que sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña... quedó bajo la tutela de sus tíos George y Rosmery._

 _George era hermano de su papá todo estaba medianamente bien la convivencia con ellos aunque no tan estrecha, era buena, George y Rose, nunca pudieron tener hijos. Intentaron verla como una hija, pero no fue así, al paso de los años Candy se transformó en una hermosa mujer de estatura casi 1.70. A sus quince años había logrado una gran belleza incomparable, su cuerpo estilizado bien proporcionado, siempre tuvo porte distinguido sumando que posee unos hermosos ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa que ilumina el día de cualquiera que estuviera con ella. Su primer trauma sucedió cuando unos amigos de su tío llegaron a pasar unos días en su casa, no sabía que viviría una terrible pesadilla._

 _\- Así, ¿qué tú, eres Candy? Esa hermosa niñita que quedó huérfana. Manifestó Leonard un hombre cuarentón con mirada lasciva. A Candy le causó miedo y repulsión, Candy no hizo caso, lo dejo ahí plantado pero cobraría caro ese desplante, el muy desgraciado no paraba de acosarla en los días que estuvieron ahí, no pudiendo evitar._

 _\- ¿¡Qué... le pasa que hace aquí en mi habitación !? Largo o gritare. Dijo Candy con miedo ya que Leonard entró sigilosamente cuando todos estaban dormidos._

 _-Callate... es mejor que no hagas un escándalo por que te irá peor. Decía al mismo tiempo que la tomaba y le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. Aunque Candy pataleó y forcejeó no pudo hacer nada ante él._

 _\- No sabes lo caliente que me has tenido desde que te vi putita, tú quieres esto. Todo fue tan rápido. No pudo hacer nada la sometió y grotescamente la tomó._

 **Final flash back**

\- ¿Qué piensas tanto? Preguntó Annie.

\- En nada tontita... contestó feliz agradecía al cielo tener a alguien en su vida su hermana, es para gran amiga del alma. Su única amiga. Han pasado por tantas cosas, Annie siempre presente en su vida, cómplices en sus tragedias y socias en este negocio sumamente rentable. Annie conoce todas sus penas y amarguras. Fue testigo del desamor que sufrió Candy cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Joven e ilusionada, se entregó en cuerpo y alma, pero nada fue lo que esperaba, solo dolor y decepción.

 **Flash back**

 _Candy amo con locura, se embarazo, del que creía ser el amor de su vida. Mikael Sanders, un chico rico, hijo de papi. La enamoró y cuando tomó de ella lo que quiso, la abandonó sin contemplaciones._

 _Candy conoció a Mikael en un bar, tenía 19 años. Fue con unas amigas a bailar un rato, ya estando en plena charla en la barra llegó un mesero._

 _\- Señorita, le manda esto el caballero de allá. Candy volteó, quedó maravillada ante el guapísimo chico que tenía al frente. Él levantó la mano para saludarla, Candy se sonrojó y rechazó la bebida. Mikael se levantó y fue hasta ella._

 _\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿me concedería el honor de bailar con usted esta pieza, mi encantadora dama? Candy se ruborizó al ver lo galante que se mostraba. Él la tomó de la mano. Se la llevó al centro de la pista. Candy se transportó a otro mundo con tan sólo verle, después del trauma que vivió en su adolescencia, conocer a Mikael le resultó maravilloso. Pensó que la vida la recompensaba lo vivido en aquella noche; que perdió su inocencia de una manera tan horrible. A partir de ese día se hicieron inseparables. Candy lo amó e idolatró, vivía por él y para él, era su todo._

 _Candy tenía la ilusión de hacer su vida junto a él. Pensó que vendría la proposición y le pediría que fuera su esposa. Fantaseó con una hermosa boda, el cliché que con lleva la ilusión, pero todas sus sueños se vinieron abajo cuando un buen día Mikael dio por terminada la relación._

 _\- Candy... la hemos pasado muy bien, pero no puedo continuar con esto. Candy sintió desfallecer, pues creyó que Mikael, le pediría matrimonio y más ahora que esperaba un hijo de él, era una pesadilla._

 _\- No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- Al ver su rostro sin ápice de compasión, comprendió lo sincera de su resolución._

 _\- ¡Oh, Dios! Pensé que lo nuestro era para siempre. Candy sólo podía balbucear._

 _\- ¿Pensaste que podría casarme? Candy, eres una mujer sumamente atractiva, pero._

 _\- ¿Pero?_

 _-Pero, en mis planes no está el casarme, no en este momento, somos jóvenes. Además, nunca te prometí algo o ¿Si? Solo la pasamos bien y sin compromisos. Concluyó Mikael tan frío._

 _A Candy se le vino el mundo abajo. Nunca pensó que alguien y menos él la humillaría de la manera._

 _\- Yo te amo. dijo en un hilo de voz._

 _\- Pensé que me amabas, por favor no me hagas esto, menos ahora que... Candy se abstuvo de mencionar su estado. No utilizaría a su bebé para que Mikael se quedara a su lado._

 _\- Adiós, Candy. Mikael se marchó sin remordimiento alguno. Candy se quedó con el corazón roto, destruida. Sin saber que hará ahora. Pero dentro de lo malo, brillaba una esperanza, amaba a su pequeño, lucharía y cuidará de él. - Tú no tienes la culpa de nada cariño, saldremos adelante. Pensó Candy decidida._

 _Candy trató de ocultar su embarazo , pero sus tíos notaron su palidez y bajo de peso._

 _-¡Candy te ves fatal! ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Rosemary. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabia mentir, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas a salir, y contó lo sucedido. Sus tíos se molestaron de inmediato la juzgaron, la corrieron de su casa, castigando su irresponsabilidad. Alegando que si fue mayorcita para abrir las piernas, debería ser mayor para asumir las concecuencias de su desliz._

 _Así que Candy se marchó, a enfrentar su situación, se empleó en un trabajo que apenas le permitía subsistir. Solo encontró apoyo en su única amiga. Annie Briter, al igual que ella, no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, le dio asilo en un cuartucho en un vecindario pobre, pero al menos no rodaria por las calles. La mala suerte la persiguió, se vio afectada por los achaques del embarazo, no tenía la energía para mantenerse en un trabajo. Sobrevivían con el sueldo miserable que percibía Annie. En la desesperación, decidió buscar a Mikael. Se dirigió a los lugares que frecuentaba, lo vio a lo lejos, quedando muerta la esperanza de lograr algo de él. Mikael habia seguido con su vida, lo vio con otra mujer. Lo vio feliz, se dio cuenta que no fue nada para él. Mikael percibió su presencia, pero tan patán, la ignoró cobardemente. Candy se retiró comprendiendo, que no valía la pena enterarlo de que sería padre. - No, lo mereces saber. Pensó Candy convencida._

 _Se armó de valor, se prometió salir adelante, por ella y por el pequeño que lleva en su ser. Cuando se sintió mejor, logró encontrar un mejor trabajo en una tienda de ropa, la paga no era buena, pero mejor que el anterior sí, además tenía seguro médico, eso la tranquilizaba. Con el sueldo de Annie y el de ella, no la estaban pasando tan mal, Candy imaginó que su suerte cambiaría. Pero no fue así, desafortunadamente Annie tuvo problemas en su trabajo, la esposa de su jefe le tomó coraje y celos, alegando que Annie era la amante de su esposo, aunque no era si, su jefe le insinuó cosas que ella rechazó. Pero al darse cuenta la esposa que su marido se comía con los ojos a Annie. Como era de esperarse la que salió de golfa y buscona fue la pobre Annie. Lo peor de la situación es que quedó mal parada y sin carta de recomendación, salió. Y ese era el motivo por lo cual no podía emplearse. Candy asumiendo todos los gastos, no veia la salida._

 _Candy, no podía ser frente a tanto gasto, renta, servicios y alimentos, y apoco tiempo para dar a luz. No lo pensó más, fue en busca nuevamente de Mikael, tenía que hacer un lado la humillación y la vergüenza, suplicaria su ayuda, no por ella si no por su pequeño._

 _Sabía su dirección, sin pensarlo, decidió buscarlo en casa de sus padres. Candy llegó, su cuerpo paralizado por los nervios y la vergüenza. Tocó la puerta. Abrió la servidumbre preguntó por él. Quedó esperando en bajo el techo de una terraza. El salió y al verla enardecio de ira._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Preguntó furico, Candy al escucharlo se sobresalto, dio la vuelta quedando frente a él, dejando ver su avanzado embarazo. Mikael guardo silencio mirando de arriba y abajo a Candy, dándose cuenta lo maltratada y pálida que se veía ya no era la mujer bella de tiempo atrás._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creo que quedanos claros la última vez que te vi._

 _\- Estoy embarazada... es tuyo. Candy por fin salió de su estupor._

 _-¿Qué? No me vengas con inventos, a caso ¿crees que soy un idiota? Cuando estuvimos juntos, no eras virgen, asi que si me quieres embaucar con esto, no me lo creo. Vete con ese cuento a otro, asi que te me vas inmediatamente, mis padres están por llegar y no quiero que me averguences._

 _\- Mikael, por favor escucha, no estoy mintiendo, necesito tu ayuda..._

 _\- Jajajajajajaja es eso quieres dinero, esta bien, toma esto y lárgate zorra, no me busques más. Dijo Mikael despectivamente arrojandole unos billetes al piso. Candy comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Pero se armó de valor._

 _\- Es tu hijo, tanto si quieres creer o no, pero es la única y última vez que me humillas. Candy se retiró mareada y sin levantar el dinero arrojado._

 _Días después entró en labor de parto, al estar débil, desnutrida... Se complicó todo, ambos en riesgo de muerte, los doctores hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a los dos, pero su bebito no lo logró murió a las dos horas, Candy por la debilidad perdió el sentido por dos días, al recibir la noticia de la muerte de su pequeño, fue el tiro de gracia, en ese momento murió Candice White la débil, la idiota que todos podían pisotear. - No permitiré que nadie me vuelva a usar y pisotear...¡Lo juro!_

 **Final Flash back**

 **Cafetería Amadeus...**

Faltaba poco para las nueve, Albert llegó antes de la hora establecida, quería ver de primera a esta mujer y formarse su propia opinión, se sentía nervioso y avergonzado pensando que tal vez fue una mala idea.

\- Pero... ¿¡Qué es lo que estoy haciendo!? Albert hablo al mesero para pedir la cuenta e irse, pero...

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¿¡Usted debe ser W.A.A.!? Preguntó Candy.

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas gracias por seguir la historia... les recuerdo que el fic está clasificado si se sienten ofendidas por la temática abstenerse de leer... Saludos a todas...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido Adulto Sexo explícito... si te sientes ofendido por éste tipo de lectura favor de abstenerse... Queda advertido.**

 **Después de tanto tiempo...**

Albert, quedó hechizado, al verla, hermosa, se quedaba corta la palabra. Era todo un sueño de mujer, emanaba femeneidad, rasgos finos, con personalidad y clase.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? Preguntó Candy al ver que él no ofrecía asiento.

\- Sí, si... lo siento. Se disculpo Albert, levantándose, ayudándole a sentar. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Candy sonrió, se percató de su nerviosismo.

\- Gustas algo de tomar. Ofreció Albert amablemente.

\- Sí, Gracias... una limonada, me apetece. Contestó Candy. Albert se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, se sentia fuera de onda, nunca había sido tímido con las mujeres. Pero estaba oxidado en estos lares. Candy lo observó detenidamente, le pareció un hombre sumamente atractivo y elegante, emanaba, estatus, poder y dinero, por todos los poros. Le causó gracia su silencio.

\- Le comió la lengua el ratón. Pensó Candy riendo en su mente. Llegó el mesero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Candy tomó de su bebida, tomó la pajilla en sus labios y absorbió el líquido, emitiendo un ruidito de placer.

\- ¡Mmm delcioso! Moría de sed. Expresó Candy. Albert al ver como introducía la pajilla en su boca, le pareció tan sensual, su miembro reaccionó en el acto.

\- Señorita... No se por donde empezar... habló Albert aparentando seguridad.

\- No me diga, ¿qué es nuevo en esto? Preguntó Candy disfrutando su bebida. Albert asintió. Candy se sorprendió le causó gracia.

\- No te preocupes, son negocios, sin preguntas, su privacidad esta protegida, le enviaré por e-mail, el monto, los datos de mi cuenta bancaria, para que realice el depósito, le haré llegar mis estudios médicos donde me certificó libre de enfermedades y espero los suyos de igual forma, espero que no te incomode...

\- En absoluto, te los haré llegar. Contestó Albert complacido. Candy continuo.

\- Le mandaré la dirección del encuentro o si prefiere sugerir algún lugar donde usted se sienta mas a gusto. Directo al grano. Albert la escuchó atento, se admiro de su actitud tan relajada, como si fuera tan normal.

\- Prefiero, escoger el lugar, si te parece bien.

\- Ok, me parece perfecto, más tarde le haré llegar todo. Después de que compruebe que se efectuó el pago, le agradecería me mandara ubicación del lugar donde se dará el encuentro.

Albert quedó admirado por la actitud relajada de la rubia, la transacción se estaba llevando, rápido y sencillo. - No estoy comprando por

e-bay. Pensó Albert. Quería retractarse, pero verla, tan joven, sensual, no podía evitar, desearla. Candy vestía casual, llevaba una blusa de seda manga larga, marcando seximente un par de senos voluptuosos, se le hacía agua la boca pensar en lamerlos, también portaba unos jeans ajustados, luciendo unas espectaculares piernas y unas nalgas respingonas, sin poderlo evitar fantaseo, la imaginó desnuda y en cuatro, palmeando ese hermoso culo.

\- Bueno señor WAA, es un trato. Comentó Candy, sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

\- Es un trato ¿señorita?

\- Candice... Contestó Candy extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato. Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sin aplazar por mas tiempo su salida, se retiró de inmediato. - Pero, ¿qué pasó aquí? Pensó Candy.

En el camino rumbo a su auto se paró por un instante para autodecirse.- Son simples negocios, le cumpliré sus fantasías este fin de semana, y, ya todo volverá a la normalidad, ningún hombre debe atraerme. Lo único importante, en la vida es mi bienestar y mis estudios. Cuando termine mi carrera, dejaré está inmundicia. Pensó Candy firme. Jamás permitiré que un hombre entre en mi mente.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Pero, que estoy ¡diciendo! He estado con hombres guapisimos... Pero, esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules. Suspiró Candy.

Albert meditaba: - ¡Que mujer! ¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve tan joven, Stear y Terry se quedaron cortos, superó mis expectativas, tenía tiempo que no tenía una erección con el solo hecho de ver a una mujer tomando una simple bebida, imaginé su boca manipulando mi miembro. - Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando, soy tan lujurioso? Cinco años de abstinencia... es mucho tiempo. Pensó convencido.

Candy marcó al teléfono de Annie, para que realizará el protocolo a seguir. Ese dinero le vendría bien para terminar de pagar una propiedad que había adquirido. De repente le venían los remordimientos, por llevar una vida disoluta,

\- Pero que más da, son negocios cada uno aporta algo, ellos despilfarran su dinero en mi y pues yo apago el fuego de su lujuria. Ambos ganamos, me utilizan yo también lo hago. Pero al menos me doy el lujo de escoger a quien me follo, soy yo la que tiene el sartén por el mango. - Jamás ningún hombre volverá a humillar, no existen hombres buenos.

\- Solo será un fin de semana todo pasará rápido... como siempre a seguir con mi vida. Encendió el auto y se marchó.

Albert, estaba en en su oficina, dirigía un imperio de bancos a nivel mundial, el dinero no era problema para él, invertía en petro química, farmacéutica, aeronáutica, en el ramo automotriz, era reconocido por su trabajo altruista, apoyaba varias fundaciones, para niños con cáncer, niños de la calle, para los adultos mayores, hasta para los perritos callejeros había creado albergues para el cuidado de estos seres indefensos a petición de sus pequeños, era un hombre importante y poderoso, reconocido por casi todo el mundo.

Albert, pensó. - Candice, que lindo nombre, ufff! Que mujer... o mi calentura está al mil por ciento Terry, tiene razón es hermosa, su belleza y juventud me inquieta, se ve cómoda y ¿feliz? A lo que se dedica, pero realmente se puede vivir feliz con esa ¿vida? Se cuestionó.

\- Señor Andrew, debe firmar estos documentos. Interrumpió Niel Leagan. Albert asintió leyó los documentos y los firmó.

\- Señor Andrew. Le recuerdo que debe viajar este fin de semana a Japón, para cerrar trato... Albert olvidó por completo ese asunto.

\- No iré. Contestó tajante.

\- Pero, señor es importante es para asociarse y expandir en Oriente..

\- Tu irás en mi lugar, estudiarás el panorama y me realizaras un informe completo. Ordenó Albert.

\- Pero, se ofenderan... lo sentirán como un desaire, ya ve como son los japoneses.

\- No lo harán, ellos son los que quieren hacer negocios conmigo no yo. -Así que no objetes mas... es una orden. Albert autoritario.

\- Muy bien. Contestó Niel no quedandonle de otra, él es su jefe, aunque lo detesta, la paga es demasiado buena, pero siente envidia por lo poderoso y adinerado que es. - ¿Qué te traeras entre manos? Pensó Niel saliendo de la oficina.

Al salir Niel, le entró un correo electrónico, con los datos para realizar el depósito. Cuando vio la cantidad, se sorprendio por la cantidad tan exorbitante. - Realmente lo vales. Pensó Albert, esa cantidad era para él, como quitarle un pelo a un gato. Después que depósito el dinero, le llegó toda la documentación, y las pruebas médicas, él hizo lo mismo. Albert le mando la ubicación de una cabaña que había adquirido hace poco, se encontraba en medio del bosque entre la naturaleza. Decidió que ahí se diera el encuentro, lejos del escrutinio público, no era el presidente de Estados Unidos, pero lo reconocían y siempre le fotografiaban. Saliendo siempre en sociales. Dado que era un hombre, importante contaba con su servicio secreto. Mas en estos tiempos que los secuestros están a la orden del día.

Los días para Albert pasaron lentos, moría de deseos por cumplir sus fantasías y más con esa rubia, que no podía evitar imaginarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

\- Sólo sé que muero por experimentar, el lado oscuro del deseo y la lujuria, deseos que invaden todo mi ser... me volveré loco si no dejo salir esto, sólo quiero acallar esta lujuria que crece en mi ser.

Candy al recibir la ubicación del lugar, se sorprendió, por lo retirado del lugar, pero no objetó. - El que paga manda. Pensó. Candy iba rumbo al encuentro. Candy iba manejando su lujosa camioneta VMW x-6. Después de las carencias vividas, se prometió disfrutar de los lujos, no mas pobreza.

Llegó a una hermosa propiedad parecida a una finca aunque se veía muy antigua le pareció de muy buen gusto. Rodeada de una hermosa vegetación, estaciono su camioneta a la entrada e inmediatamente fue abordada por unos fulanos trajeados. Comprendió que eran parte del equipo de seguridad, de ese hombre adinerado. Revisaron su camioneta y su maleta. - ¿Qué pesados? Pensó Candy. Al terminar de revisarla, le permitieron el acceso.

Candy entró a un pórtico, vio una enorme puerta de cristal. Se abrió automáticamente en cuanto se postro frente a ella. Se quedó maravillada ante tanto lujo. Se detuvo en la estancia viendo una colección de pinturas a primera vista se daba cuenta que eran obras originales.

\- ¡Señorita! Buenas tardes. Albert atrajo su atención sacando de su escrutinio del lugar. Candy se sonrió y sin poder evitar, su mirada se posó ante este hermoso hombre. Lo recorrió de arriba a bajo sin ningún pudor y vergüenza.

\- Siempre vistes, así de ¿formal? Preguntó Candy ya que Albert portaba un impecable traje gris oscuro, se le veia imponente, varonil. Le gustó lo que vio. Albert quedó con la boca abierta, Candy se veia sensual, con ese corto vestido, rojo con hombros descubiertos, definiendo un cuerpo esbelto pero perfectamente proporcionando.

\- Vengo de la oficina. Contestó Albert a su pregunta. Candy lo sintió nervioso y excitado.

\- Que empiece la función. Pensó Candy divertida.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Dijo Candy sugerente.

Él asintió recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a bajo. - No puedo creer tanta belleza. Pensó.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas? Preguntó Candy acercándose a él. Estoy a su servicio señor Andrew. Albert no pudo más, su erección era evidente, Candy lo notó sin pensarlo mas posó sus manos en la dureza de su falo.

\- Mmm está bien dotado. Pensó Candy. Albert estaba demasiado caliente. Candy se mordió los labios, dejando implícito lo que haría a continuación. Sin pensarlo mas bajo el sipper del pantalón metió su mano y froto su ya erguido miembro, sintió el calor palpitante en sus manos. A Candy se le hizo agua la boca, que no tardó en abrir su pantalón, bajo su boxer, no estaba equivocada. - ¡Que hombre! Pensó. Albert la dejaba hacer su respiración acelerada no lo dejaba articular palabra alguna. Pero tocó su rostro y recorrió con sus dedos sus hombros, se percató que no portaba brasier, jaló su vestido destapando sus hermosos senos, Albert quedó prendado de ellos y los tocó amasandolos.

Candy se arrodilló ante él, no aguantó mas, metió a su boca, este endurecido falo, venoso y ardiente. Albert al sentir el tibio aliento de esta sexy mujer en su gran pene, no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo de placer.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Sí... Candy absorbia, chupaba, lamia y frotaba. Albert al verla arrodillada, se llenó de placer, sus deseos y lujuria se desataron.

\- Mmm que rico lo haces, no pares. Albert decía con voz entrecortada. Candy no le daba tregua, seguía en su labor. Albert estaba a borde de explotar. Candy lo sintió vibrar, sabía que pronto vendría su orgasmo. Así que aceleró sus movimientos. Albert enredó sus dedos en su hermoso cabello y ayudó a llevarle el ritmo. Candy lo devoraba, lo metía completo a su boca. Albert ya no podía mas, vino lo inevitable, se corrió profusamente bañando el rostro y los senos de Candy.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Sí... Fue el gritó liberador que Albert emitió. Candy se froto los senos con el líquido seminal arrojado. Albert al salir de este glorioso orgasmo la ayudó a ponerla de pie.

\- Me gustaría asearme. Dijo Candy. - Me gustaría darme una ducha. Comentó Candy de manera sugerente, tomando a Albert de la corbata. Albert sin pensarlo mas la tomó en brazos.

\- Tengo jacuzzi, ¿te gustaría entrar conmigo? Preguntó Albert.

\- Jacuzzi! Siiiii.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado. Pasen excelente noche. Saludos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Gozó total.**

Albert llevo en sus brazos a Candy, sin poderlo evitar Albert tomó sus labios, Candy correspondió, se besaron como si lo hubieran hecho siempre. Llegaron a una hermosa habitación elegantemente decorada, Albert la puso en pie, sin dejarla de besar, Candy abría su boca permitiendo que Albert la saboreara, a falta de aire rompieron el beso. Candy sonrió.

\- Déjame entrar al sanitario antes, mientras puedes ir preparando el agua, me gusta sumamente caliente. Comentó Candy mientras iba al tocador. - Pero no te quites el traje, quiero hacerlo yo. Completó Candy pícara. Albert asintió como un tonto. -¡Ufff que mujer! Pronto entró a la otra ala del sanitario, donde se encontraba el jacuzzi. Abrió las llaves para que se llenara. Se quedó mirando como subía el nivel del agua y el vapor empañada los espejos y ventanas. Sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás. Si cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Se dio vuelta sin dejar que Candy se soltara. Cuando quedó de frente a ella. Quedó maravillado., Candy estaba totalmente desnuda, su cabello suelto, nunca imagino que fuera tan largo, se veía realmente hermosa. No pudo controlar su excitación. La acercó más a él y tomó sus labios desesperadamente. Paladeaban sus lenguas... Candy, comenzó a desanudarle la corbata, deslizó sus manos por los hombros y le quitó el saco, desabotono su camisa, quitó su camiseta, al fin pudo apreciar esos pectorales, abdomen y brazos bien definidos.

\- Mmm señor Andrew, se ve divino. Halagó Candy al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba. Albert sin pensarlo mas, comenzó a tocarla, amaso sus senos, sus nalgas, se arrodilló ante ella, moría por enterrar su rostro en su monte venus. Al verla desnuda no pudo evitar ver su punto de femeneídad, quería lamer y devorar esa parte tan deseada. La sentó en la orilla de del jacuzzi y Candy se abrió para él.

\- Albert disfrutaba su sabor su olor, de mujer excitada había enloquecido de pasión al probar su néctar amielado de su sexo... le pareció el manjar más exquisito que hubiera probado se hizo adicto a ella desde ahora; no quería pensar que sólo duraría tan poco.

\- ¡Oh! Candy eres tan hermosa. Dijo Albert alucinado. Lamia, bebía de ella, le parecía maravilloso, todo el panorama incitaba al pecado... - Si por esto voy al mismo infierno, que así sea. Albert olvidándose de todo.

\- ¡Cómo deseo a esta mujer! Pensó Albert sin dejarla de explorar con labios y lengua recorría su deliciosa vulva. - Eres exquisita. Dijo Albert sin dejar de chupar, quería grabarse lo más profundo de su ser.

Candy siempre marcaba el ritmo del encuentro, le gustaba controlar la situación se dejó hacer, su cuerpo respondía sin pudor, con total confiaza a las atenciones recibidas por este hombre que sabía bien lo que quería y deseaba.

\- Oh! Ah! Mmm! Siiiii! Aah! Delicioso! Mmm! Sólo podía emitir jadeos entre cortados, no podía evitarlos por que realmente sentía un placer infinito. Albert al escucharla gozar se encendía al máximo sentía su sangre hervir, su miembro palpitante, se sentía tan excitado que quizás tendría otra descarga sin siquiera haberla penetrado. - Pero, ¡Qué diantres! No soy un puberto. Pensó.

\- Mmmm! Eres, riquísima, eres toda una hembra. Decía Albert viéndo su hermoso rostro sonrojado por el placer, hipnotizado, por esos hermosos ojos verdes. - son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. .. Dijo Albert entregado.

\- Candy no sabía que pensar, todos sus affaires sólo la tomaban siguiendo pasos al ritmo que ella indicaba, pero cuando leyó acerca de sus "fantasías" le pareció un poco divertido que estas fueran predecibles. pero que rico le hacía el oral, no podía evitar chorrearse tal cual manantial. Se sentía muy excitada, no podía evitar perderse en esto. No duraría mas, vendría su orgasmo.

\- ¡Oh! Que riquísimo, pero si continúas así, terminaré. Dijo Candy con voz entrecortada.

\- Correte, mi amor... hazlo, quiero que me des todo lo que tengas. Candy no hizo esperar mas y chorreo abundantemente. Albert se deleitó por lo recibido. Después de tan magnifica corrida. Sin esperar mas, Candy despojó a Albert de todas sus prendas. Y le gustó lo que vio, realmente era un hombre perfecto, tenía un cuerpo de dios griego. Sin aplazar mas se adentraron al jacuzzi era una invitación tentadora. El agua estaba perfecta.

\- ¡Mmm deliciosa! Reconoció Candy. Albert maravillado por la experiencia. Pero al límite de sus deseos.

\- Candy, quiero poseerte... quiero estar dentro de ti. Ya no puedo mas. Expresó desesperado. Candy sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él. Albert sentado en una de las esquinas del jacuzzi. Candy se unió a él, lo beso al mismo tiempo que lo montaba. Candy jadeo de placer al empalarse toda esa virilidad. - ¡Oh! Es enorme, pensó Candy. Albert ahogo un grito de placer. - Esto es el paraíso. Pensó Albert.

\- una mujer después de tanto tiempo, es sublime.

Candy marcaba el ritmo, Albert lamia sus senos como poseso, Candy agitada por el placer. - ¡Oh! No, no puede ser, tendré otro ¡orgasmo! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pensó Candy. Seguían entre el va y ven, el vapor, besos apasionados, Albert la tomó de sus caderas para profundizar la penetración, aceleraron los movimientos.

\- Sí, muévete así cariño, ¡que buena estas! Decía Albert frenetico. Por segunda vez venía lo inevitable, el clímax.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Mmm sí... orgasmo. Ambos. Albert y Candy se encontraban reponiendose de tan intensa descarga de energía y placer. - ¡que hombre! Pensó Candy. - Quiero más. Pensó Albert.

Albert salió de la bañera, fue por unas toallas, Candy lo veía hacer. Albert le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

\- Ven bonita. Dijo Albert cariñoso. Candy quedó sorprendida. - Este hombre es todo un caballero. Pensó. Candy salió con su ayuda, Albert, se enredó su toalla a la cintura. Candy se disponía a secarse, pero Albert se lo impidio. - Quieta, déjame hacerlo. Albert tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarla, lentamente, frotaba todo su cuerpo, de manera delicada pero a la vez con lujuria. - ¡Cómo me prende esta mujer! Pensó Albert dado que su miembro se erguia nuevamente. Candy se sentía desfallecer de placer, su cuerpo se calentaba nuevamente. Albert terminó de secar su perfecta figura, la guío en la intimidad de la habitación, se encontraba una enorme cama king size, que incitaba al deseo carnal. Candy se adelantó contoneando sus caderas, Albert no perdió detalle y su lujuria creció. - Esta mujer me va a volver loco. Pensó Albert sin aliento.

\- Candy observaba a detalle la habitación. Pero Albert se sentía descontrolado, se sentía exageradamente, caliente. Candy sintió la mirada de Albert, lo vio y supo que estaba listo para la siguiente faena.

\- Candy, ponte en cuatro. Ordenó Albert, separa tus piernas, quiero admirar tus generosas nalgas... quiero ver como tú sexo se abre a mi, como que exige ser empalada. Candy obedeció inmediato tal cual a lo exigido. Se puso en cuatro, dejando ver una hermosa vista.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Que belleza! que sexy te miras... dijo Albert jadeando y enterró su rostro entre su trasero... lamio nuevamente esa parte tan deseada.

\- ¡Mmm! Estas chorreando mi vida... - lo deseas tanto como yo. -Candy solo podia jadear sin control el placer la sobrepasaba.

\- Mmmm! Sí, que rico... ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Asi, Sí, no pares. Albert seguía degustando su femeneidad y al mismo tiempo incitaba con sus dedos húmedos por los fluidos escurridos... ese punto deseado quería penetrarla analmente. Candy sintió la invasión, no habían acordado esto, se quiso retirar pero Albert le apretó más sus nalgas e introdujo su lengua por su ya mojadisima vagina, Candy sintió un rico espasmo se relajó, Albert aprovechó para introducir dos dedos en el hermoso orificio que se abría como una flor en primavera.

\- Mmm, cariño sí lo quieres, te estas abriendo para mi, para recibirme. Albert no daba tregua la lamia e introducía poco a poco sus dedos hasta que él se dio cuenta que podía recibirlo.

\- Candy, puedes recibirme lo se voy a intentarlo, si te lastimó páramos esto. Dijo Albert, jamás había hecho esto, pero moría por empalar a esta bella mujer.

Candy pensaba. - Dejaré que invada lo único que me queda virgen. - Que mas da, algún día tenía que suceder y que mejor con este hombre, que me está haciendo gozar al mil.

Y sólo asintió dando permiso a su invasión. Albert se posicionó e intentó introducirlo.

\- ¡Ah! Chillo Candy. Albert se detuvo y quedó a media punta.

\- ¿Candy? Preguntó, pero ella negó sacudiendo su cabeza. Candy comenzó a respirar, comenzó a tocarse con sus dedos su entrepierna para lograr la penetración.

\- ¡Hazlo! Ordenó. Albert entró de una sola estocada, quedó quieto esperando a que candy se adaptara. - Eres tan hermosa, me tienes tan caliente. Dijo Albert jadeante. Candy se excito al máximo con esas palabras.

\- Ahora... dijo Candy dando luz verde a las embestidas. Albert lo hizo.

-¡Oh! Candy, si vieras como te tengo, como te entra, le decía Albert sin pudor y perdido en el placer... le halo el pelo, se inclinó y dijo al oído.

\- Estas tan sabrosa... sin dejar de penetrar. Candy gritaba de placer mezclado con algo de dolor.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Mmm! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Sí! ¡Que enorme eres! ¡Me partes en dos! Decía Candy enagenada, perdiendonde en el placer.

\- ¿Te lastimó? Puedo parar. Dijo Albert preocupado.

\- ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Hazlo! ¡gozalo! Dijo Candy exigente. Se perdieron. Albert la acerco, la beso apasionadamente, ahogó sus gritos de placer de esta mujer que dispuesta sé entregaba a él sin prejuicio y vergüenza. Se sintió libre, como nunca imaginó.

Ya no pudiendo alargar la explosión, liberó su líquido lechoso, brotando a borbotones chorros y chorros, como si no hubiera ya liberado suficiente, bañó todo su hermoso trasero de Candy, aún con sus respiraciones agitadas Albert la volteó boca arriba y la miro así despeinada y sonrojada le pareció la mujer más hermosa.

-Gracias. Dijo Albert. Candy iba a responder pero no pudo por que Albert invadió su boca nuevamente. Inició todo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas cinco años es mucho tiempo, el pobre rubio la traía atrasada jajajajajaja espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas. Pasen excelente fin de semana largo. Espero subir mas en estos días de puente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Historia clasificada. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **El deseo no se apagó...**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel revolcón. Albert estaba muy ocupado analizando la propuesta de los japoneses. Estaba absorto de lo que Neal Legan, le estaba exponiendo, un discurso de lo importante que es aliarse con los japoneses y de las ganancias monetarias que con lleva este negocio.

\- ¿¡Señor!? ¿Me está poniendo atención?- Preguntó Legan ya que veía distraído a su jefe, para ser exacto tenía dos semanas, donde Albert estaba desconcentrado. Todavía se pregunta el ¿Por qué no viajó a Japón. Le extraño demasiado que lo mandara a él cuando tenía mayor interés de negociar con ellos. Ahora verlo tan distraído, se le hacía sospechoso y mas por que al tener amistad con uno de los miembros de su equipo de seguridad de su jefe, se enteró de sus andadas de ese fin de semana. - ¿Qué hiciste jefe? Se propuso Neal investigar.

\- ¿Cómo viste el negocio? interrogó Albert sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Le veo futuro, creo que es buena idea que se expanda en oriente. Sería buen acierto además ellos están demasiado interesados en negociar sólo con usted.

Albert, sabía que les convenía mas a ellos que él, pero expandirse era lo mas viable. Pero, no podía concentrarse, no podía sacarse de la mente, el cuerpo desnudo de cierta mujercita rubia, todos estos días nada mas pensarla se acrecentaba su deseo y lujuria, moría de ganas por volverla a poseer, sabía que no era muy moral yacer con una mujer de la vida galante, pero, jamas les impondria una madrastra a sus hijos, así que era mejor asi y no se arrepentía de nada. Por el contrario moría por estar nuevamente con Candy, tan solo al recordarla se ponía duro inmediatamente. Pero era consciente de que sólo podría estar con ella solo una vez.

Deseaba más de ella, quería probarla de nuevo se había obsesionado con su aroma, su sabor, había sobrepasado sus expectativas recordarla abierta ante él sin pudor y prejuicios lo descolocada moría por estar con ella una vez más, aunque había sido un negocio. Cada uno obtuvo un beneficio, se negaba pensar que ella fingiera tanto deseo y placer.

"Candy... como te deseo... tendrás que darme una noche más". Se trazó como meta Albert.

-¡Señor!- le sacó Legan de sus cavilaciones- el señor Granchester habló para confirmar su asistencia en el bar de siempre. Albert había estado evitando hablar con ellos, no quería fanfarronear lo sucedido con ella. Con esa hermosa mujer de ojos verdes. Pero, por otro lado quería saber si Candy también se había comportado así de ardiente con ellos, le molestaba pensar que ellos gozaron de sus favores, pero así era esto, somos lo que somos. Pensó Albert malhumorado.

\- Ok. Confirma mi asistencia.

\- Muy bien jefe, ya está hecho-informó Legan eficiente.

Más tarde tres guapos hombres charlaban amenamente.

\- ¿Y qué pasó, obtuviste lo que deseabas? Preguntó Stear riendo.

-¡Es verdad amigo nos has dado vueltas con eso! ¿Tan mal te fue? Indagaba Terry riendo.

Albert apretó los dientes le molestaba dar detalles, pero quería saber si Candy fue así también con ellos. Ya que hubo un momento de la entrega donde Albert la sintió entregada y sintió una gran conexión.

\- Fue muy bueno.- Contestó Albert.

-¿Cómo que bueno!?-Replicó Stear.

\- No daré detalles- Albert contestó decididamente -Ellos sabían lo discreto que podía ser su amigo al respecto, no insistieron más.

-Aunque quiero saber algo ¿En qué términos firmaron sus contratos!? Preguntó Albert.

\- Pues, ella es demasiado específica en cuanto a los términos de sexo consensuado.- Comentó Stear.

\- Cierto, ella aunque te cumple todo lo pactado, tiene reglas, eso debes saberlo ¿No? No te permite ir mas allá de lo pactado, además que no te deja que la beses - Apoyó Terry.

\- ¿En serio? -Albert se mostró intrigado.

-Pues sí, no le gusta que la besen y mucho menos la palabrería romántica-. Contestó Stear.

-Pero eso lo debes saber- dijo Terry.

Albert se sonrió ya que a él le dejo beber de sus labios. "Quizás no fue mi imaginación sentirla demasiado dispuesta". Pensó Albert.

Albert zanjó el tema no quería escuchar sus testimonios. Ellos tampoco darían a conocer detalladamente sus fetiches y gustos. Existen límites. Así que la platica se tornó de índole de negocios.

\- Ese legan es eficiente ¿No? Supe que lo mandaste a negociar con los japoneses, por lo que escuche es el mejor negocio de tu vida aseguró Terry.

\- Cierto amigo es una excelente decisión, te vas a expandir a nivel mundial. Comentó Stear.

Albert sólo asentía su mente estaba en otro lado, aunque Candy fue tajante después de lo ocurrido, mantiene la esperanza de que acepte otro encuentro.

 **Flash back**

 _Después de esa maratonica entrega, demasiado cansados vio como está mujer se levantaba y lo dejaba ahí tumbado en la cama._

 _-Espero que haya sido de tu agrado... Dijo Candy vistiendose. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo._

 _Así, sin más salió de la habitación. Albert se sintió usado. Pero satisfecho. -¡Que mujer tan extraordinaria! Pensó". - Después de tanto tiempo, me siento vivo. Esta mujer en la cama es fuego puro y pasión. Pero en lugar de apagar sus deseos, los aumentó a su máximo._

 **Final flash back**

"Le mandaré otro correo, con otra identidad". Ideó ese plan. Sabía que era un ardid pero Candy no había contestado los anteriores así que de otra cuenta de correo mandó el mensaje.

*Me interesa sus servicios*

En otro lugar Candy estaba en la Universidad, vibró su teléfono, rápido echó una ojeada leyó rápido para que no la cachara el profesor. Después mandaría su respuesta. Candy llevaba una vida normal, discreta ninguno de sus compañeros se imaginaba su doble vida. No tendría las últimas dos horas, se fue al area del comedor, tenía hambre. Se sirvió una deliciosa ensalada. Tomó un periódico del señor de la cocina, se sentó a degustar lo servido, hojeo el periódico, en eso, vio la fotografía del rubio bello, dejó de comer, leyó lo que se decía de él.

" William Albert Andrew, millonario, filántropo cerrará negoció multimillonario con los japoneses, expandiendo a nivel mundial la industria automotriz"

\- ¡Oh! Es un hombre sumamente importante, que guapo se mira. Pero, ¿estará casado? ¿Por qué siendo un hombre tan importante, contrató mis servicios, puede tener a la mujer que quiera, al fin hombres... claro que esta casado, como no podría estarlo, es otro hombre aburrido de su esposa. Pensó Candy. Pero, fue tan diferente, le permití cosas que no estaban estipuladas, lo sentí diferente a los demás, ¿Por qué? Analizaba Candy. Continuo leyendo la nota. -Saldrá de viaje por un mes para cerrar trató con los japoneses. - Viajará por un mes, todo paso y no se acuerda de mí.- ¡Bah! Que me importa su vida. - Pero, ¿Por qué me duele? Debo seguir con mi vida, es otro cliente mas. Pero, que rico folla... Pero tengo que verlo como lo que es, solo sexo consensuado y monetario. Después de su vida de fracaso y al perder a su angelito, decidio ver la vida diferente, se enrollo en los lares de vender deseos y fantasías a hombres que pagaban por recibir sus favores, si realmente la deseaban pagarían un alto costo bajo sus términos, aunque la tacharan de prostituta, ya que importa, si su alma y corazón están muertos.

Saber de Albert, y lo importante que es, se llenaba de curiosidad por saber mas de él, así que lo googleo desde su celular. - ¡Es viudo! Hace cinco años falleció su esposa de cáncer. - ¡que triste! Tiene dos pequeños. Se le estrujo el corazón, aparecía una imagen de él y sus pequeños.

\- ¡Que lindos! También vio imágenes antiguas, con su esposa fallecida, - ¡Que hermosa era! Pensó. - ¡Que felices se ven... veían! En efecto Albert se veía sumamente feliz. Candy sintió tristeza. - Yo perdí a mi pequeño y estos hermosos niños perdieron a su mami. En eso entró nuevamente el recordatorio de un correo.

*Me interesan sus servicios*

Candy leyó. Mandó su respuesta.

*Lo veo este viernes en el restaurante PUNTA DE CIELO que esta sobre la carretera libre km 8 espero lo conozca... 9pm*

De nuevo a mi realidad, pensó Candy triste. Suspiró, no podía sacarse de la mente a ese hombre, le molestaba haber roto su protocolo en cuanto al contacto emocional como el de besarse y decir cosas amorosas.

 **Flash back**

 _Cuando Albert le agradeció le pareció el hombre más caballeroso del mundo. Pensaba replicar pero se apoderó de sus labios. Pese a que jamás se lo permitía con nadie. Él le inspiraba hacerlo, desde que lo vio la primera vez lo deseó. Sí, ese guapísimo hombre con esos hermosos ojos color azul cielo con mirada inocente y tierna, por primera vez se dejó llevar por la pasión y atracción. Esas palabras que él le susurraba al oído, a la vez, que la penetraba una y otra vez._

 _\- Mmm! Eres perfecta! Mi amor, Deliciosa! Me gustas! Ah! Abre tus ojos, por favor, déjame ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que brillan de deseo, lo decía, comiéndosela a besos._

 **Final flash back**

En eso sonó una notificación de mensaje la respuesta de su cliente... -No puedo soñar, soy lo que soy. Suspiro

*Perfecto ahí estaré*

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas gracias por seguir la historia, está clasificada y con alertas de advertencias. Se que el capítulo es cortito, el siguiente prometo que será más largo. Pasen excelente noche. Agradezco su apoyo a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leerme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **PROPUESTA ...**

Llegó el día de la segunda entrevista con el señor A. Candy se sentía indecisa por más que se mentalizo por blindar sus emociones, no pudo porque todos estos días, nada más cerrar sus ojos lo veía a él, soñaba con él ya se había regañado mentalmente por ser tan débil.

Tenía años de no sentirse así de atraída por un hombre en plano emocional, se sentía como una adolecente, esa sensación solo la habia sentido con Mikael, ese mariposeo en el estomago, esa emoción que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, deseaba estar con él una vez mas, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, no existe esperanza alguna para nada entre ellos, había logrado mantenerse fría ante sus correos; suplicando sus favores, había leído uno a uno sus mensajes., él quería estar otra ves con ella, no era el primero que quería repetir, así que siguió el protocolo y no contestó, aunque por dentro también muriera de deseos por yacer con él.

Llegó al restaurante iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que ya estaba ahí el culpable de sus desvelos. El mesero la guió a un área privada.

\- Buenas... Candy se interrumpió por que lo vio ahí sentado, increíblemente apuesto portaba un traje color gris acerado, que le hacian resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, su corazón latio aceleradamente, sus senos de endurecieron y sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna, este hombre la ponía al cien inmediato.

\- Pero, ¿Qué me pasa? Pensó Candy y al fin saliendo de su trance.

\- Así, ¿qué eres tú el famoso "A"? Dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios. - Mire señor A, no puedo romper mis reglas, por eso no le he regresado los mensajes. Aclaró Candy sentándose. Albert no pronunciaba palabra alguna, nada mas verla se le vinieron como flashes los recuerdos de las mil maneras que la embistió, se puso duro inmediato. Candy lo veia atenta esperando una explicación.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no dice nada? Pensó.

\- ¿Señor A? Me retiró. Candy se levantó. No podía estar mas tiempo con este hombre, quería abalanzarce a él.

Albert se levantó inmediato y la sostuvo del brazo, Candy se sentía desfallecer de excitación sus piernas se aflojaron no podría dar el espectáculo y caerse así que se detuvo, esperando escuchar lo que él tendría que decir.

\- No te vayas, por favor, déjame explicarte. Dijo Albert suplicando. Candy sólo asintió no podía expresar palabra alguna. Albert la guió como todo un caballero a su silla. Candy ya sentada otra vez, lo veía esperando una explicación.

\- Candy... lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que, te deseo... y eso no lo puedo evitar, quiero tomarte hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Dijo Albert todo jadeoso, Candy no podría estar mas excitada su entrepierna palpitaba de deseo por este hombre, ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿por qué negarme este gusto? ¡Me encanta este hombre! Pero una vocecita interior le murmuraba que no era buena idea. - ¿Por qué flaqueo? Pensó.

\- No, señor Andrew, Lo siento no puedo...

\- No, acepto un no por respuesta. La interrumpió Albert. - Escucha mi propuesta. Dijo Albert negociando.

\- ¿Propuesta? Cuestionó Candy curiosa. Le causaba interés saber como la podría convencer. - Está bien, lo escucho.

\- Quiero... contratarte por un mes, te quiero para mi todo ese tiempo, quiero que viajes a Japón conmigo. Ahí estaba lo había dicho, no sabía por que le nació hacerle la invitación, pero sólo de imaginarla con él todo ese tiempo, su lujuria se intensificaba. - Te pagaré la cantidad que dispongas. Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, se imagino todo menos eso, recordó lo leído en el periódico que cerraría un negocio importante con los japoneses.

\- Piénsalo... por favor.

\- Candy se levantó... Ok, lo pensaré te mando mi respuesta por correo. Y se fue, dejando ha Albert hecho un mar de emociones, feliz por lograr que lo pensara y con la ilusión de estar con ella una vez más, pero insatisfecho por que el esperaba que ella, aceptaría sin chistar. - ¿¡Está hecho logré que lo pensara!? ¿Qué espero de esto? Pensó Albert. - Placer, sólo espero eso, saciar mis deseos. Quiso convencerse de eso.

Albert llegó a su casa, la tia abuela y sus pequeños le dieron la bienvenida. -¡Hola hijo! Pensé que llegarías más tarde!

-¿Quieres cenar? Los niños están esperando.

\- Papito... gritaron sus pequeños abrazandole.

\- Hola mis amores, ¿cómo se han portado? . Preguntó Albert amoroso. Adoraba a sus pequeños mas que nada en la vida. - Así qué me esperaban para cenar, ya es tarde así que solo cenaran ligero y a dormir. Ambos asintieron. Los pequeños se desvivian por narrar lo ocurrido durante su día. Su tía lo observaba, lo notaba diferente. Desde que regreso de la cabaña notó un cambio en él. No le extrañaba que se aislara por unos dias. Era normal en un hombre y entendía sus necesidades. Deseaba con toda el alma que su sobrino recuperara su alegría, verlo triste, deprimido y sumido en su soledad referente a mujeres, sabía que no era sano. Solo esperaba que algún día encontrara a una buena mujer.

Albert fue a acostar a sus hijos, que no tardaron en caer rendidos. Les beso y salió de su habitación. Bajo a su despacho aún tenía que revisar algunos documentos. Entró su tía con una taza de té. Vivía preocupada por él y sus niños. Después de la muerte de Catherine, quedó destrozado, así que ella se mudó con ellos para ayudarle a cuidar a Maximiliano y Philips.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te veo extraño. Preguntó Elroy lo conocía y sabía que le pasaba algo.

\- No es nada, estoy agotado ese ir y venir, estoy atareado.

\- Pero, no te ves cansado, te ves... con un brillo en tu mirada. Albert supo que no se le iba nada a su tía, pero no podría platicarle lo vivido. - No es nada, le comento que en dos semanas viajare a Japón. La tia asintió.

\- Ok hijo, en ese tiempo ya estaran de vacaciones los niños, preparare todo para acompañarte. Dijo Elroy ya que Albert no se separaba de sus hijos.

\- Tía... en esta ocasión no podré llevarlos, no tendré tiempo de atenderlos, solo será un mes, y al regresar los llevaré a Australia lo que restan las vacaciones. Comentó Albert por un momento sintió remordimientos, pero desechó esa negatividad dado que era verdad que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en juntas y reuniones, solo tendría libres las noches, noches que pasaría con esa hermosa mujer. Claro está si acepta su proposición. Pensó Albert. Su tía asintió no muy convencida.

\- Muy bien hijo, se hará como tu digas.

\- Sabía lo incorrecto que era mentirle, pero esto era más fuerte que todo, deseaba que el tiempo pasará rápido y esperaba que Candy aceptara, quería tener entre sus brazos a Candy, quería tomarla infinidad de veces.

Pasó una semana y no tenía noticias de Candy, se sentía desanimado, no se explicaba por que se sentía afectado.

Albert estaba apresurando todos sus pendientes y cancelando otros, Niel le recordó la gala de recaudación.

\- Señor el día de hoy tiene que asistir a la gala benéfica. Su presencia es indispensable, para lograr la meta, para los enfermos con cáncer. Después de la muerte de Catherine, creó esa fundación para apoyar a gente que no dispone de recursos para pagar los gastos que son demasiado elevados.

\- Muy bien ahí estaré . Contestó Albert. Asistiría con su tía. Ella era la indicada para manejar todo lo recaudado en su ausencia.

\- Señor referente al viaje, lo acompañare ¿cómo siempre?. Preguntó Niel.

-No, iré sólo, debes quedarte aquí, apoyando con lo de la recaudación con mi tía. Pero debes estar al pendiente en el corporativo. Niel se sorprendió siempre lo acompañaba, pero solo asintió sin objetar y omitió cualquier duda o comentario pero le intrigo demasiado el no ser tomado en cuenta - ¡Esto no me cuadra! Pensó.

Niel se retiró dejando a Albert en su oficina.

Con celular en mano se preguntaba por que Candy no había contestado.

Candy había estado, muy inquieta y emocionada por la propuesta, se sentía como el cliché de mujer bonita y una propuesta indecorosa. Lo había consultado con Annie.

 **Flash back**

 _Después de la entrevista, llegó, Annie se encontraba arreglandose, saldría con su amante de planta, Archibolt Cronwell un importante diplomático, pago sus favores de exclusividad, Annie no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, asi que aceptó ser su amante de planta, cuando viene al pais, pasan semanas juntos la llena de lujos... Después se va dejándola triste y desolada._

 _\- Candy... ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te fue con tu cliente? Preguntó Annie al verla extraña. No era lo que esperabas._

 _\- Es mejor de lo que esperaba. Contestó Candy Suspirando. Annie la instó a continuar._

 _\- El "supuesto señor A" es es señor Andrew y quiere repetir._

 _\- Le habrás dejado en claro que no, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí, pero... me hizo una tentadora propuesta._

 _\- ¿Qué? Explica._

 _\- Pues, me invitó a ir con él a Japón, por un mes._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? Dime que aceptaste. Grito Annie divertida._

 _\- No, le dije que lo pensaría._

 _\- Que vas a pensar, esas propuestas no se piensan, además lo que cobras por unas horas no se compara con lo que ganarás en un mes. Quizás con esto logres tu retiró. Dijo Annie con verdad._

 _\- Annie, pensé lo mismo, pero este hombre me hace sentir cosas que, ya había olvidado._

 _\- Te gusta ¿verdad?_

 _\- No, no lo se, pero ese es el punto, no quiero involucrarme mas de la cuenta. El es diferente a toda la parvada de hombres lujuriosos._

 _\- No es ¿lujurioso? Preguntó Annie divertida._

 _\- Claro que lo es, pero con él me... gusto. Ahí estaba lo había dicho. - imagínate, pasar un mes con ese bellísimo hombre, no somos de piedra, no te molestes pero no quiero terminar como tú, enamorada y con él corazón roto._

 _\- Jamás seremos, mujeres respetables, somos lo que somos. Expresó Candy aceptando su realidad. Annie comprendió y lo sabía aunque amara a Archie jamás sería una esposa._

 _\- No me molesta tu aseveración, tienes razón, pero cuando estoy con él, me siento amada, respetada, me siento su mujer. - Acepta Candy, vive al máximo lo que dure, y como dijiste, somos lo que somos. Piensa en tu retiró, quizás sea tu último cliente y ahora si lleves a cabo tus planes. Ya que todo lo que ganas va directamente a esa fundación, y a ti ¿quién te ayuda? Era verdad, todo lo que ganaba, lo donaba a una fundación, para mujeres embarazadas con escasos recursos, ella se quedaba con una parte para y no pasar privaciones, se administraba bien._

 **Final Flash back**

Candy sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta al señor Andrew, se rompía la cabeza entre aceptar y olvidar todo. Tomó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje.

*Señor Andrew... acepto. Lo envió.*

Albert sintió vibrar su teléfono, vio la notificación, de inmediato supo que era de la culpable de sus desvelos, se emocionó, pero sintió temor al abrirlo. Se armó de valor.

\- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pensó. Leyó el mensaje y no cabía de alegría. De inmediato inicio una conversación.

*perfecto Candy, ¿tienes en orden tu pasaporte?

*Sí, todo en orden. ¿Como haremos? Nos vemos haya o iremos juntos.

Albert no había previsto eso, pero al ser un caballero no la mandaría sola, viajaría con él en su avión privado.

*viajaremos juntos en mi avión privado, te mandaré ubicación, empaca sólo indispensable *

Candy se quedó pensando. -¿ Lo indispensable? Pero no refuto.

*No creo que sea buena idea viajar juntos. Lo veo en Japón... me manda itinerario. Saludos. Candy se despidió.

Albert no quiso insistir, sabía que tenía razón, Pero por alguna razón le ilusionaba viajar con ella.

 **Pasaron los dias...**

Unos dias antes del famoso viaje, Albert le hizo llegar su boleto de avión, obviamente primera clase, ya tenía listo una pequeña maleta donde predominaban sexys conjuntos de lencería. Pensando que no saldría del hotel y quizás este hombre la quiera desnuda y dispuesta después de una larga junta de negocios. Sólo empaco dos vestidos de noche, dos pares de zapatillas a juego, un par de jeans y zapatos cómodos por si le apetecía turistear. Annie andaba con su amorcito, así que se despidió antes de ella, Annie le hizo mil recomendaciones. Candy salió de su casa tomó un taxi su avión saldría a las ocho de la noche, el vuelo duraría alrededor de trece horas, sería de día en Japón. Llegó al aeropuerto pasó el registró por tener boleto de primera clase todo fue rápido y sin filas. Estaba en su asiento esperando a que el avión despegará, quedó maravillada con el lujo y la comodidad. Su asiento se podía transformar en una cómoda cama, sin contar con el delicioso Buffet ofrecido, nada mas poner un pie las atenciones, se vieron presentes, ya había viajado en avión pero jamás en VIP. Vio vacío el asiento de al lado. - viajare sola. Pensó. Pero no fue así, ya que vio como la azafata indicaba a alguien que ese era su asiento. Candy en espera de quien sería su vecino. Se quedó boca abierta.

\- Buenas noches. Saludó Albert.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización de LUJURIA, espero si todo sale bien mañana subir otro capítulo más, agradezco su apoyo a todas por leerme y dejar comentario.**

 **Pero en esta ocasión le dedicó este capítulo a Carolina... gracias por apoyar y por tus aportes de tus magníficos diseños.**

 **Besos a todas pasen excelente fin de semana...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores, historia alterna, época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 _ **Sexo sin límites...**_

Albert vio, como entraba esa hermosa rubia al aeropuerto, siguió sus movimientos, hasta que la vio abordar, fue cuando él se dispuso, hacer lo mismo.

Verla, tan hermosa y sensual traía unos jeans ajustados como siempre, un suéter ajustado, nada extraordinario, pero se veía impecable, y atractiva, su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo, dejando en apreciación un cuello largo y blanquesino, su rostro expresaba, felicidad y admiración, su rostro juvenil, lozano y natural, se le veia tan bella, sin una gota de maquillaje.

\- Buenas noches... dijo Albert. Candy, después de cerrar la boca.

\- Buenas noches... Contestó.

\- Señor Andrew, espero que se sienta cómodo, le ofrezco, agua, vino o algún aperitivo. Ofreció la azafata, embobado por tan bellísimo hombre.

\- Nada, gracias. Contestó Albert sentándose. Sin voltear siquiera a verla. No podía quitarle la mirada a Candy. La azafata, se fue, dejándolos solos.

\- Señor Andrew, ¿no viajaría en su avión privado?. Preguntó Candy divertida. Albert, se excitaba, cada que Candy le decia, así.

\- No, prefiero hacerlo así, con tan agradable compañía. Dijo Albert sincero. A Candy, se le estrujó el corazón, le pareció atento y adorable.

\- Ok... me parece, perfecto, no me gusta viajar sola, y menos de noche, además no puedo dormir durante el viaje, así que nos pondremos al día, señor, " Don importante". Albert sonrió, le causó gracia su comentario.

\- ¿Por qué, me dices señor importante? Á caso me conoces? Preguntó Albert. Candy se sonrojó, recordando que googleo, todo de él.

\- Bueno, leí en el periódico, que eres un importante empresario y que viajas a Japón, para cerrar tratos con ellos. ¿o me equivoco?. Omitió el hecho de urgar en Internet, vida.

\- No, no te equivocas. Contestó Albert mirándola, recorriendo con su mirada, su esbelta figura, percibía su delicioso, aroma a cítricos, cada que hablaba se perdía, en esos labios rojos, recordando como tomaba su miembro. Eso lo puso a mil, su venoso y carnoso falo, reaccionó, inmediato. Candy se dio cuenta, de su excitación.

\- Señor Andrew...

\- Albert, puedes decirme Albert. Interrumpió.

\- ¿Albert? Tienes nombre de Príncipe. Bromeó Candy. - Pareces, un verdadero Príncipe, ¡Dios que guapo es! - serás mi Príncipe. Pensó. Albert no podía dejar de admirarla, no aguantó mas, acerco sus dedos y acarició su mejilla.

\- Eres, tan hermosa, tú piel es suave. Albert frotó su mentón. Candy se le aceleró el pulso, Albert, tocó sus labios con su dedo índice. Moría por besarle.

\- Moriré, si no hago esto. Dijo Albert acercándose a ella, y tomó sus labios en un beso demandante. Albert no le daba tregua, introducía su lengua, buscando la de ella. Candy, cedió y disfrutó. A falta de aire, se separaron.

\- ¡Eres, deliciosa!. Candy estaba por decir algo, pero, fue acallada por otro beso, intenso. Albert la acercó más a él, enredó sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, profundizó y descendió a su cuello.

\- ¡Hueles riquísimo!. Besó su cuello, su mano libre, acarició sus piernas, tocó su entrepierna. Candy, soltó un jadeo de placer. Albert, frotó sobre su ropa, la parte íntima de Candy. Ella se retorcio de placer.

\- ¡Albert!. Dijo, en un susurro. Pero la acalló, besando de nuevo. Candy se dejó llevar, Albert frotaba y besaba al mismo tiempo.

Candy se sentía, desfallecer. - ¡Que placer! Pensó Candy. - Me pone mega cachonda, no tardaré, tendré un orgasmo, en un avión en primera clase. Albert frotaba, sin tregua, besaba su boca. La sintió convulsionar. Ahí estaba.

-¡Oh! Me vengo. Dijo Candy con la respiración acelerada.

\- Hazlo preciosa. Candy lo hizo, Albert no dejo de besarla en todo momento.

Después de vivir este momento, placentero. Albert, se detuvo, recordó, donde se encontraban. Se tranquilizó. Supo de lo inmoral de la situación, sólo se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

\- Lo siento, solo que...no pude, controlarme. Yo no soy asi. - Pero, te deseo, eres bellísima. Dijo Albert sincero. Candy se sintió extraña, sentía emoción y miedo.

\- Creo que fue... mala idea aceptar venir con él. Pensó Candy. - Pero, esos ojos, esos bellos ojos, no me miran como los demás. Suspiró.

\- Solo seré su fuente de placer, no más. Mentalizate Candy, por favor. Eran sus regalos mentales.

Albert se sentía frenético y atraído en extremo, por esta mujer. - Solo son los años de abstinencia. Se quiso convencer.

El viaje se tornó ameno, Candy no paraba de hablar.

\- Sabes Albert, es la primera vez que viajo en primera clase, es genial, solo veía estas comodidades, en las películas y me emociona conocer Japón. Dijo felíz a Albert le causó ternura. Estaba embelezada. Nunca imaginó que Candy fuera así. Antes de conocerla se imaginó, a la típica libertina corriente y sin clase, pero no fue así. Era una mujer, como cualquier otra. Sencilla, pero con una elegancia nata. - Me gusta demasiado. Pensaba.

El cansancio, venció a Candy, y quedó dormida. Albert la observaba. Deseaba yacer con ella, tuvo que hacer amago y controlarse. Estuvo a punto de meterla, al sanitario y penetrarla duro. Pero, no era su estilo. Ya la tendría y se tomaría, su tiempo. Pero su miembro endurecido no entendía de razones. Continuaba firme y caliente.

Albert, para distraerse, sacó su laptop y se concentró en su trabajo, leyó sus correos, leyó unos contratos del proyecto. Le venció el cansancio y se quedó dormido las horas restantes.

Arribaron, al país específicamente, Tokio la capital. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Albert y Candy, descendieron del avión. Albert, no esperaba que fueran recibidos por los próximos, socios inversionistas. Lo esperaba una limusina. Candy vio, su preocupación. Así que se acercó a él.

-Albert, no te preocupes por mi, dime en que hotel me instalare, y tomaré un taxi.

\- Permíteme cariño. Le contestó Albert. Se acercó a ellos. Albert habló con ellos, Candy quedó admirada. Albert hablaba perfecto el idioma japonés. Vio como se marchaban pero dejando a su disposición la limusina.

\- Ven bonita, vámonos. Le dijo Albert guiándole al auto.

\- Albert, de verdad yo podría haberme ido en taxi.

\- ¿Cómo crees eso? No es de caballeros y más siendo tú primera visita al país, te llevaré al hotel donde nos instalaremos, después saldré a arreglar algunos pendientes,. ¿te parece? Preguntó Albert.

\- ¿Cómo órdenes?. Contestó, Candy divertida.

Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta, Candy feliz se sentía como toda una dama. - ¿por qué no soñar un poco? Pensó. Llegaron a un magnífico hotel, lujosisimo,. El Hilton Tokio hotel Odaiba. Exudaba lujo excesivo. Candy, no podía abrir más esa boca. Jamás en sus locos sueños imaginó pisar un lugar así.

Este hotel lujoso frente al mar, con vistas a la bahía de Tokio y al emblemático Rainbow Bridge, se encuentra a 1 minuto a pie de la estación de metro Daib km del llamativo centro de convenciones, Tokyo Big Sight. Niel Legan, le reservo la suite presidencial, en este hotel? Dado que le quedaba cerca las oficinas del corporativo, de los japoneses. Albert la instaló, prometiendo regresar pronto. Le dejó abierto todo, para que ella gozará de las instalaciones a su gusto. Candy solo asintió. Despidiéndose de él. Albert, beso sus labios y se marchó a regañadientes, no se la haría estar con ella en este momento. Pero, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas. Candy hizo un pequeño recorrido. Deseaba ver a detalle este magnífico lugar. Sería su casa por un mes.

\- ¡Wop! Esto está, mega increíble. Pensó.

Las habitaciones, amplias y modernas, tienen balcón con vistas a la bahía, Wi-Fi gratis, televisión de alta definición, minibar, cafetera y tetera. Las habitaciones superiores tienen acceso a una sala Club con desayuno gratuito. Las suites son elegantes y disponen de bañera de hidromasaje o sala de estar; algunas tienen cocina. Hay servicio de habitaciones disponible.

El hotel cuenta con 6 restaurantes y bares desde informales hasta elegantes. Además, dispone de un spa con bañeras de hidromasaje en la azotea, piscina cubierta, gimnasio, centro de negocios y un majestuoso salón de baile. Le comentaba su guía. Hablaba perfectamente inglés.

Pasaron las horas, Candy había paseado, desayunado, almorzado y comido, recorrió de pe a pa, el majestuoso lugar, decidió darse un baño y alistarse para recibir a su Príncipe, le costaba reconocer, que moría por que la hiciera suya, recordar lo que sucedió en el avión, hacia que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo por él. Así que se dio un baño relajante aprovechando el hidromasaje, se perfumó y escogió una sugerente bata, decidió por no usar lencería. Se miró en el espejo y reconoció que lucia fantástica. En eso escucho, que entraban a la suite. Era él, su Príncipe, su Príncipe platónico. Albert entró y sin esperar más la buscó, se quedó extasiado por tan maravillosa aparición.

Candy lo esperaba, dispuesta y ataviada con una sugerente bata blanca, transparente dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Bienvenido, querido. Dijo Candy acercándose a él, de manera sexy, le quitó el saco, lo tiro por el piso, lo empujó hacia un sofá y se montó en él, rompiendo su camisa, deseaba ver su esculpido cuerpo, fue regando besos mordelones, subiendo lentamente a su zona de pectorales.

\- ¡Oh! Este hombre es perfecto. Pensó Candy saboreando, fue dando la misma atención al cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Albert se dejaba hacer moría por tomarla pero se tomaría su tiempo, la dejaría hacer.

Candy mordia sus labios sin causar daño, cuando Albert quiso profundizar el beso Candy se alejo, se paró frente a él.

\- ¿Dime lo que deseas? Preguntó Candy, jadeante. Albert no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- ¡Por Dios! qué hermosa es. Pensó. Sus labios y mejillas sonrosadas, y esas motitas doradas esparcidas en su rostro y cuerpo, cuerpo de diosa con una piel suave, sedosa y lo mejor su hermoso cabello rubio rizado que la hacía parecer la mismísima Helena de Troya. Aún mas bella.

\- ¿Dime qué es lo que deseas? Pregunto de nuevo Candy.

Albert salió de su estupor. - Quiero, que te desnudes y te toques para mi. Dijo Albert con voz enroquecida por el deseo. Candy asintió sonriente, comenzó a quitar su bata lentamente dejando ver su escultural figura, tocó sus senos con ambas manos amasándolos, humdecio sus dedos, con su lengua, froto sus pezones al mismo tiempo contoneo sus caderas, comenzó a emitir leves jadeos. ¿Te gusta? Preguntó. Albert moría por tumbarla en la cama y penetrarla duro, pero sería paciente se está deleitando con magnífica visión.

\- Tócate, quiero ver como te das placer tú sola, termina para mi. Candy sin dejar de tocarse sus senos descendió con sus dedos a su punto de femeneidad, frotando lentamente, separó sus piernas dejando apreciar ya una vagina inchada por la excitación, Candy masajeaba e introducía sus dedos buscando el punto exacto del placer, estaba tan excitada, mojadisima.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¿te excita lo que ves? Balbuceaba Candy, se sentía tan caliente podría venir el orgasmo en cualquier momento. Albert solo observaba, su miembro palpitante reclamaba su lugar y ese era... en ella, su falo reclamaba todas sus hermosas cavidades de esta mujer.

\- Termina, quiero verte chorrear. Ordenó Albert. Candy se froto de manera más rápida, se tocaba los senos, lubricando con sus fluidos salientes, de su ya empapada vagina. Candy, se retorcia de placer, hacia movimientos y ruidos lascivos, aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, venía lo inevitable.

\- Me vengo, ¡Oh! Sí, ¡Ah! Decía Candy pérdida en el placer, por fin, orgasmo intenso.

Candy, atrapó con sus dedos, el néctar saliente de su entrepierna y lo ofreció al sediento. Albert probó los dedos de Candy, saboreando el fluido ofrecido.

\- Eres, deliciosa cariño, Candy se percató de su prominente erección, de inmediato lo liberó de su prisión Candy abrió sus pantalones, sin perder el tiempo lo tomó con su boca.

\- ¡AH! MI VIDA. Gritó Albert de placer. Por fin, vendría el gozo, todo el maldito día, había fantaseado, con esto. Durante, la junta con los japoneses, estuvo desconcentrado. Deseando esto.

\- Sí, mi amor, ¡devorame!... cometelo todo. Albert, enredó sus dedos en su hermosa melena, ayudándole a llevar el ritmo. Candy, chupada, absorbia, saboreaba y gemía, disfrutando.

\- ¡Que hombre! delicioso, me encanta hacerle esto. Pensó Candy, succionando al máximo el miembro venoso y palpitante.

Albert, apunto de explotar. - ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Sí, hazlo preciosa... Estoy apunto cariño. Dijo Albert. Candy aceleró sus movimientos deseaba complacerlo al maximo.

\- ¡Ah! Candyyy. Sí, me vengo, me vengo, Albert comenzó a sacudirse, liberando todo su ser.

Albert en total éxtasis, liberó su simiente.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas y mirándose a los ojos. Ambos, sabían que se deseaban, como nunca habían deseado a nadie, Albert levantó en brazos a Candy.

\- Necesita un baño mi hermosa diosa griega. Dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa. Candy le sonrió asintiendo. Se besaron, desesperados.

Mientras Albert se perdía en sus bajas pasiones, Niel Legan tenía una conversación con el jefe de seguridad, de su jefe, como era de esperarse, iba custodiado por su servicio secreto. Le estaban informando que su jefe, llegó acompañado, por una hermosa mujer.

\- Así, que ya salió el motivo por el cual no fui requerido. Pensó Niel intrigado. - Así, que tienes una, ¿amante?... ¿Quién será?

\- Gracias por la información. Colgó el teléfono, Niel pensativo. - Pero no me quedaré con la duda.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado. Mi querida adoradandrew, me alegra que pases a visitarme Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual, contenido adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.

 **Soledad y lujuria.**

Después de su encuentro apasionado, entre ellos, Albert se vio absorbido por el trabajo, entre juntas, recorridos, comidas entre los inversionistas, Albert dedicaba todo su tiempo en esto, lo que más le pesaba era no ver a su diosa, no importaba cuan ocupado estuviese la pensaba demasiado. Estaba por concluir su último recorrido del día, se encontraba ansioso, sólo quería estar con ella, la extrañaba.

\- No, no puedo creer que te extrañe, ¿Por qué lo hago? Pensaba Albert. Los negocios iban viento en popa, fue un gran acierto, asociarse con los japoneses.

\- Querido hijo, ¡enhorabuena! Tú trabajo rinde frutos, te leí en los periódicos, eres un gran éxito. Max y Phillip, te extrañan, pero ya tienen todo listo, para el viaje a Australia. Comentó por teléfono su tía Elroy.

Albert perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó nada.

\- ¿Albert? ¿Te pasa algo? Preguntó Elroy, suspicaz. Antes de salir a Japón notó un gran cambio en su estado anímico. todos esos días mostraba una actitud alegre pero a la vez desconcentrado. Había leído en los periodicos que se le vio, bajar del avión, en compañía de una hermosa mujer rubia. Pero, hizo caso omiso, dado que pudo haber sido alguna pasajera, que compartió con él durante el viaje, él caballeroso como siempre. Además respetaba su vida privada, estaba en su derecho de rehacer su vida o tener amiguitas, jamás lo juzgaria, siempre fue un hombre, integró buen esposo fiel y es un padre magnífico.

\- No, tía no me pasa nada, sólo estoy agotado, aunque se concretó todo, los recorridos y juntas, me tienen agobiado. Contestó Albert. Saludame a mis pequeños, pronto estaré con ellos, diles que pasaremos unas lindas vacaciones en Australia.

\- Cuidate hijo, descansa y no te malpases, come a tus horas, por favor. No te preocupes por nada los niños están bien cuidados. Se despidieron. Albert colgó.

Ya había pasado una semana y media, Albert llegaba muy tarde y la encontraba dormida, no quería molestarla, no la tocaba desde esa noche donde dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos, no podía dejar de pensar lo que sucedió la última vez, ese encuentro duró más de lo previsto, paso dos noches con ella, su encerron casi de tres, no se presentó con los japoneses hasta el martes.

Lo que sucedió en esas cuatro paredes fue tan intenso y placentero, jamás se había sentido tan lleno y satisfecho pero deseaba más de ella, se amaron de mil formas, la pasión y la lujuria fueron el ingrediente perfecto, está mujer le entregaba todo sin recato, sin censura, su cuerpo era materia dispuesta en sus manos, entró en todas sus cavidades, con ella pudo sacar lo más primitivo de su ser.

Estos dias con los japoneses lo tenían de muy mal humor, deseaba estar con Candy, la necesitaba, solo quería perderse en su hermoso cuerpo. Ahora mismo no le interesaba lo que le estuvieran diciendo estos hombrecitos su mente y excitación, estaban en su recuerdos de es fin de semana.

 **Flash back**

 _Albert enardecido del placer recorrió todo su cuerpo mordia cada parte del cuerpo de Candy dejando un camino enrojecido, aunque no lo hacía tan fuerte le causaba un ligero dolor y placer, Candy permanecía boca abajo con las piernas separadas, para Albert era ver su fijación hecha realidad, lo ponía tan cachondo verla así, luciendo esas hermosas nalgas, sin poder más la penetro de una manera salvaje perdiéndose, sin medir su fuerza entraba y salía de ella. Candy gritaba de placer incitando a que no parará._

 _\- ¡AH! SÍ, DAMELO TODO, SI CARIÑO, ¡UFFFF! RICO... ¡DAME DURO! MAS ASÍ, ¡GOZATELO! MMM, SÍ, ALBERT NO PARES POR FAVOR, DIME QUE PUEDES HACERLO POR MÁS TIEMPO! Eran sus gritos de Candy exigiendo placer._

 _\- Claro que puedo empalarte toda la noche, no puedo saciarme de ti, si vieras lo abierta que estas para mi, verte como me recibes, ver que te entra todo, no sabes lo caliente que me pones, solo quiero penetrarte sin piedad y perderme en ti. Decía Albert con voz entrecortada por el placer._

 _\- Mmm si, así, no pares estoy apunto de sentirme. Candy a punto de alcanzar su explosión. Albert la levantó más, Candy enredo sus piernas en él, logrando una mejor penetración, manteniendo la pocision boca abajo, empezó el va y ven duro, posesivo salvaje donde el dolor y el placer se mezclaban._

 _\- ¡AH! CANDY, QUE BUENA ESTAS, ESTOY APUNTO DE CORRERME. Albert excitado._

 _\- SIGUE NO PARES, ME FALTA POCO, TERMINAME. dijo Candy exigente y pérdida en el placer, Albert intensificó las embestidas._

 _-¡OH! SI, MMM ¡AH!... se corrió magistralmente Candy, Albert salió de ella. Y ya no pudiendo controlar el orgasmo brotó su líquido lechoso en ella, Candy lo atrapó con su boca y bebió de él._

 **Final flash back**

Después de tan desbordante entrega, se ducharon juntos, durmieron abrazados y a mitad de noche se amaron de manera mas tranquila. Albert le hizo el amor.

Al amanecer desayunaron, juguetearon, no podían dejar de hacerlo, convivieron platicaron de todo y nada, conocieron sus gustos, miedos sin entrar en terreno personal, Candy a pesar de lo malo que ha pasado, siempre se muestra como una mujer tierna y divertida, lo cual le hizo ver lo maravilloso ser que era, Candy se mostró cariñosa, relajada. Albert se sintió cómodo, mimado y deseado, como hace tanto tiempo no se sentía. Candy juqueteba con él, le daba de comer en su boca, lo premiaba besandolo, lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Por qué me siento tan bien con ella?. Pensó Albert suspirando. - Con ella me sentí... Feliz, pleno.

Se asombró demasiado, -¿Por qué se sentía así con está diosa? - me gusta estar con ella.

\- Esta noche, No te me escapas Candy, pensó Albert. - muero por hacerte mía otra vez.

Por otro lado Candy estaba desconcertada, después de esa entrega maratonica su Príncipe llegaba demasiado tarde, la pasaba todo el día en juntas, lo esperaba y le daban las altas horas y no llegaba, siempre le ganaba el sueño. Después cuando despertaba, lo veía a su lado perdidamente dormido, se le antojaba despertarlo con una buena paja, pero lo veía sumamente cansado y optaba por dejarlo descansar. Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos, pasaban un rato agradable. Albert se discúlpaba con ella, por su descortesia. A Candy le parecia tan tierno y caballeroso, Candy tenía abierto todo para pasear, comprar pedir cualquier cosa, pero no le apetecía, aunque sabía que no debía sentirse mal, no podía evitarlo, se sentía sola y abandonada. Pero, también se sentía conmovida y tranquila dado que este bello hombre no la trataba como una prostituta de alta paga.

\- Mi Príncipe. Suspiró Candy.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas dejó actualización, la tia tan comprensiva jajajajajajaja Gracias por seguir esta historia... Saludos. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi querida BORIBONBON... POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS... FELICIDADES PASA EXCELENTE TARDE. BESOS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto, sexo explícito, queda advertido.**

 **A la realidad...**

Candy se sentía extremadamente a gusto en los brazos de este hombre yacían dormidos, desnudos y cansados por su entrega maratonica, sentirlo a su lado, sentir su respiración acompasada sobre ella la llenó de un soport tan cálido, que se permitió disfrutar.

Albert llegó a la suite de hotel, deseoso y jadeante, todo el dia había estado tremendamente caliente, su miembro quería liberarse, sólo pensar en Candy sentía que se venía, llegó la buscó eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Candy yacia recostada, lucia, realmente sexy, portaba un boxer cachetero, de encaje rojo, con su top a juego.

Candy estaba aburrida se puso a leer un rato y le ganó el sueño, imagino que Albert, no llegaría temprano otra vez.

Albert al verla ahí con Ese atuendo tan sugerente, su sangre hirvio, sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, Candy estaba recostada de lado, dejando ver su perfectas curvas y generosas nalgas, Albert no pudo evitar tocarla, con sus dedos recorrió ese hermoso cuerpo, Candy lo sintió y se sonrió, lo escuchó llegar, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción. Albert continuó recorriendola, Candy se retorcio de placer, su cuerpo respondía en el acto. Albert fue conciente consciente de que Candy se había despertado. Candy se volteó boca arriba dejando ver la transparencia, de sus prendas, Albert fue conciente, de su desnudez, sin aplazar más Albert, se despojó lentamente de sus ropas, Candy lo veía hacer, deleitandose de tan magnífico cuerpo, lucia un torso tonificado. Albert practicaba kick boxing, en ese deporte desfogaba todas sus energías para no pensar, para no sentir, pero a estas últimas fechas no le servía de nada entrenar, su cuerpo exigía otro tipo de liberación. Candy se lo comía con los ojos. Posó su mirada recorriendo de arriba abajo, realmente era todo un sueño de hombre, reparó en su prominente miembro, ya erguido, Candy compendio que su Príncipe estaba a tope de su excitación. Candy lo liberaria de su tortura. Candy se acomodó en las almohadas, Candy humdecio sus labios incitando a que subiera a la cama, Albert entendió el mensaje, ya totalmente desnudo se subió al lecho amatorio, Albert se inco separó las piernas Candy quedando entre ellas y tomó con la boca su miembro, Albert lanzó un jadeo de placer.

Candy degustaba con gozo tal cual manjar, emitiendo ruiditos de placer.

\- ¡Oh! Sí... no sabes lo que he deseado esto, todo el día deseándote. Decía Albert disfrutando. Albert se movía a ritmo, Candy lo metía por completo, Albert enagenado de placer, sentía que no podía mas, pero quería penetrarla, aunque estaba en la gloria solo quería entrar en ella. Albert se retiró e inmediatamente la despojó de sus prendas, Paolo su sexo y la sintió extremadamente húmeda, lista para recibirlo, sin pensarlo mas entró en ella. Candy gritó de placer.

\- ¡OH! ¡AH! Mmm que ricura. Expresó Candy. Albert besó sus labios, moría por besarla, así lo hizo, la penetraba y la besaba al mismo tiempo. Candy se dejaba llevar, sentía maravilloso, su cuerpo respondía a sus embistes. Albert se acomodó, detrás de ella. Y continuó tomandola, le acariciaba sus senos sin dejarla de penetrar.

\- Candy... eres mi perdición, eres deliciosa, me encantas... susurraba Albert al oído. Candy se prendia al máximo. De sentía desfallecer de placer. - Este hombre es divino, me hace volar. Pensaba Candy alucinada. Albert continuaba en su labor, entraba duro, pero sin lastimarla.

\- Candy termina conmigo. Dijo Albert jadeante. Candy no aguantaría más, con Albert le costaba aguantar el ritmo, se calentaba más de lo normal. - Estoy al límite. Contestó Candy con voz entrecortada por el placer. Albert aceleró los movimientos, atrapó su boca deseaba besarle todo lo que durara el orgasmo. Candy se abría mas a él, Albert metía su lengua a ritmo de sus embistes. Candy se dejaba hacer, no oponía resistencia era materia dispuesta ante él. Vino lo inevitable, las sacudidas de placer de ambos. Ahogaron sus gritos en sus bocas, con sus respiraciones aceleradas, sudorosos y exhaustos. Quedaron así en esa posición, desnudos. Candy se quiso levantar, pero Albert se lo impidió.

\- No, No te vayas, quédate así, déjame abrazarte. Dijo Albert. Candy se quedó ahí en sus brazos, Candy jamás había hecho cucharita con nadie, no le disgustó para nada. Se quedaron dormidos.

Albert y Candy, estaban frente a frente, Candy no podía dejar de verlo, le parecía el hombre más enigmático jamás conocido, apesar de lo ardiente, apasionado y por que no decir lujurioso, aún así su mirada era honesta, por que apesar en que términos se dio todo, por parte de él no hubo ningún atisbo de prepotencia, la trató con respeto y caballerosidad, apesar del nivel de excitación que pudo tener, la hizo sentir única, siempre fue cálido y cariñoso, siempre preocupado por su placer jamás se sintió utilizada, pensaba Candy.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa bonita!? ¿¡No te cansé lo suficiente!? Dijo Albert abriendo sus ojos ya que se sintió observado.

\- Mmm ¿Qué tienes en mente? Preguntó Candy con un dejo insinuoso.

\- Esto tengo en mente, Albert acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarla de una manera tierna y delicada, beso su frente, nariz y sus mejillas fueron besos lentos sin prisas, llegó a sus labios y dio la misma atención sin profundizar del todo, descendió a su cuello, bajo a sus senos perdiendose en ellos, Albert la estaba adorando... Candy se sentía desfallecer de placer y algo más, este hombre la ponía al mil con sólo mirarla. Albert llegó a su entrepierna deseaba probarla otra vez, hundio su rostro en ella, saboreo su néctar amielado, Candy solo podia retorcerse de placer por la atención recibida, Candy quiso levantarse, tocarlo pero.

\- No cariño, déjame adorarte quédate así, necesito tomarte así sin prisas, le dijo Albert de lo más tranquilo. Candy sólo asintió y se dejó hacer.

\- Eres tan hermosa, tú aroma. me vuelve loco mi amor! Mmmmm mujer. Seguía con su labor lamia su sexo y bebia de ella.

\- ¡Oh! Albert, no creo poder aguantar más, estoy muy excitada! Dijo Candy en un susurro.

\- No te contengas mi vida, correte para mi, hundió en lo más profundo su lengua a ritmo para lograr un orgasmo en ella.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Estoy apunto! ¡no pares! ¡lo suplico! Sí, ¡así oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmmmm Albert si! Llegó lo inevitable orgasmo. Albert atrapó todo de ella, y fue subiendo poco a poco no dejaba de recorrerla con sus labios, se miraron fijamente, no pudo más y tomó sus labios en un beso demandante.

\- Candy déjame tomarte, no puedo más, quiero estar dentro de ti. Candy se sorprendió por pedirle permiso.

-Tomame, hazme tuya por favor dijo Candy segura y excitada.

\- Abrete cariño déjame sentir tu calor. Candy no espero y se abrió como flor en primavera. Y entró magistralmente en ella, la tomó lento, quería disfrutar de ella de esta manera tranquila, sin prisas queria verla abajo de él y perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes, quería llegar al clímax besando esos labios rojos que lo tenían hecho un tonto. Candy se sentía flotar, se sentía feliz, Albert tomó sus labios y el va y ven de las embestidas pausadas y llenas de placer, se acercaba lo inevitable.

\- Candy, mirame no cierres tus ojos déjame verte quiero ver tu placer, eres muy bella, la volvió a besar introdujo su lengua a tiempo que la penetraba, candy se dejo llevar y no podría aplazar más su orgasmo. Albert aceleró sus movimientos.

\- Candy vamos juntos termina conmigo. Candy salía a su encuentro en cada embestida, se devoraban sus bocas. Y la explosión orgasmica no se hizo esperar. Temblorosos sin dejar de verse.

\- Candy, eres única, me gustas. Dijo Albert besando sus labios. La acomodó en su regazo. Candy no podía articular palabra alguna y pensó que era lo mejor no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería pensar más, así que se acomodó en esos brazos cálidos ya exhaustos se perdieron otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo.

El mes pasó rapidísimo, Albert se ocupaba solo las mañanas y dedicaba las tardes y noches a Candy, salíeron hacer turismo, la llevó a las aguas termales de la quinta estación en monte Fuji. El lugar insitador y terminaron, entregandose a placer al calor del agua termal, sus cuerpos sonrosados por el efecto del vapor, Albert se perdía en ella, no pensaba sólo sentía y era feliz, después de tanto tiempo.

También viajaron en un autobús turístico de Tokio, recorriendo lugares emblemáticos. Ambos reían y compartían gustosos. Candy como niña pequeña disfrutando todo, maravillada. Navegaron por el lago ASHI y disfrutaron la vista del impresionante MONTE FIJI. Todo espectacular todo un sueño. Subieron al teleférico y recorrieron el volcán OHWAKUDANI. Hasta la llevó a un show de Robots bailarines, en robot Restaurant, la pasaron genial. Pero las tardes aunque divertidas, no se comparaba con las noches de pasión desenfrenada que pasaban, se entregaban de una y mil maneras, sus cuerpos adaptados y compenetrados. Pero todo tiene un inicio y un final. Candy se sentía con sentimientos encontrados.

\- ¿¡Qué pasará ahora!? ¿¡Lo nuestro llega a su fin!? Pero qué estoy diciendo! No existe un nosotros... Sólo fue sexo y lujuria no más, él pagó y yo cumplí, pero... ¿¡Por qué me siento así!? ¿Dolida? Con ¡remordimientos! Y con deseo de más! Más quiero más de él! ¿Por qué rompí mi regla!? ¿Por qué con él!? Eran sus preguntas.

Candy se sentía con un mar de emociones, lo deseaba, lo pensaba en cada momento su cuerpo le exigía más de él. - Ahora recuerdo el por que debo ser fria e impersonal. No debí pasar tanto tiempo con él. Pensó Candy, con gran congoja. A un dia de que se venciera el plazo. - Debo irme, debo regresar a mi realidad. Pensó Candy. Hizo su maleta. Salió del hotel. Aprovecho que Albert había salido a despedirse de sus próximos socios. Candy salió del hotel. - Qué hermosos momentos. Suspiró Candy y abordó un taxi. Llegó al aeropuerto, ya había comprado su boleto de regreso, era mejor así. Hizo todo el protocolo y abordó su avión. - Adios... mi Príncipe.

Albert llegó al hotel, se había tardado mas de lo normal, ultimando detalles de su unión. Pero al fin libre, le harían una cena de despedida y asistiría con su hermosa diosa, estos dias de convivir con ella le pareció un magnífico ser humano, le gustaba demasiado, se sentía feliz con ella, su corazón se emocionaba sólo pensarla. Ahora mismo se le hacía tarde para verla y hacerle la invitación la llevaría al coktail de despedida y mañana viajaría con ella en su jet privado. Eran sus planes.

Pero al entrar a la suite, la buscó y no la encontró. Buscó sus cosas y no había nada. Comprendió que se había marchado.

\- Candy... me gustas, esto no termina aquí. Pensó Albert. No verla sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas... ¿qué sucederá? ¿Tendrán un futuro juntos? Gracias por seguir la historia, Saludos a todas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Contenido Adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **La pasión y lujuria es mas fuerte que todo.**

Candy regresó a su realidad, después de lo vivido con Albert ese hermoso mes, su traslado lo vivió en la luna, todas esas horas de viaje, las pasó analizando todo lo sucedido. Y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era alejarse de él. No podía permitirse ningún tipo de flaqueo emocional. Sus regaños mentales, por no poder blindar sus emociones, ¿Qué tenía este hombre? ¿Por qué la hacia hacía sentir diferente?. Se cuestionaba. Candy arribó a Chicago, con la idea firme de seguir con su vida, aunque no olvidaría lo sucedido con su Príncipe. Trataría de superarlo y seguir.

Llegó a su departamento, Annie no se encontraba, seguía de viaje con Archie, era mejor así, no estaba preparada para sus preguntas, no quería dar explicaciones. Annie sabría de inmediato que ese hombre le había movido el tapete. Reviso sus correos y vio infinidad de notificaciones de sus posibles clientes, pero sólo pensar en estar con alguien de ellos le causaba escalofríos.

\- Qué estaras haciendo mi Príncipe. Pensó Candy.

Albert, iba regresando también de Japón, se sentía ansioso y le había dolido que Candy lo dejara botado, pero en su interior sabía que quizás había sido lo mejor. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra era sentirlo, dado que su cuerpo exigía a esa hembra, desde que la conoció su miembro siempre estaba firme y palpitante, quería más. Todo el viaje pensando, en ella en su cuerpo, su aroma, sus hermosos ojos y su bella sonrisa. Sabía que había cometido un gran error en invitarla a Japón, pero solo recordar las intensas noches de pasión y lujuria que pasó con ella, le nacían unas enormes ganas de buscarla y perderse en su cuerpo.

\- Debo superar esto. Pensó Albert. Llegó a su residencia y fue recibido por sus pequeños alegres.

\- Papi, papi, te extrañamos mucho, ya tenemos todo listo para viajar a Australia. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y lo abrazaron. Su tia Elroy veía todo con alegría, pero se dio cuenta que tenía mejor semblante, supo por los periódicos que su sobrino se paseaba con una hermosa rubia. Eso la llenó de alegría el pensar que su sobrino pudiera rehacer su vida.

\- Sí, mis amores mañana partimos temprano y ya verán lo divertido que lo pasaremos. Contestó Albert levantando a ambos, y pensando que el viaje le ayudará a superar esta pasión que siente por Candy. Eso era lo que el creía. Al otro día viajó con sus hijos a Australia. Pasaría un mes con sus pequeños y su tía.

Albert y sus pequeños, estaban disfrutando de maravillosos días, pero sus noches se tornaban desesperadas, su desesperación se debía a que se sentía demasiado caliente, su cuerpo exigía a esa hembra, sí deseaba con locura a Candy, no podía evitar recordarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y empalandola profundamente, deseaba sus labios, deseaba perderse en su monte de diosa, quería probar su néctar amielado, todo su ser reclamaba a esa hermosa mujer. Faltaba poco por concluir las vacaciones y de algo está seguro quiere más de ella.

\- Tengo que tenerte, no solo muero por poseerte, muero por ver tu sonrisa, esos bellos ojos, muero por escuchar tu voz. Pensó Albert.

Por su parte Candy, estaba sumida en una terrible depresión, Annie prolongó su paseo con Archie y no llegaría por tres semanas mas, estaba sola en su departamento, no salía para nada, había rechazado a varios que querían contratar sus favores, quiso retomar sus servicio pero aunque tenía a varios candidatos entre ellos a deportistas famosos, no pudo concretar nada con ellos. No estaba de humor, sus pensamientos eran para Albert, nada mas recordarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba y deseaba que la tomara, quería perderse en esos preciosos ojos azules, moría por besarlo, lo extrañaba.

Pero estaba consciente de que el negocio había concluido. No podía permitirse soñar, pero su imaginación volaba e imaginaba un hogar con él y formaban una linda familia.

\- Candy ubicate, tú jamás podrás ser una mujer decente, sólo eres una vulgar mujerzuela, no mereces una vida así. Pensaba Candy desolada y molesta.

\- Nunca debí aceptar pasar un mes contigo, me has jodido el negocio, no puedo estar con nadie mas, mi cuerpo se niega, por que... solo te desea a ti. Eran sus pensamientos. Faltaba poco para regresar a la universidad, eso era lo único que Candy deseaba, retomar sus estudios, volver a su vida cotidiana. Aunque le daba escalofríos, aceptar a otro hombre.

Por fin Annie apareció después de sus largas vacaciones casi dos meses. Llegó Feliz y con bastantes cosas que Archie le había comprado, ropa, zapatos, bolsos y demás cosas de las mejores marcas y diseñadores. Entró y vio a Candy en penumbras con un bote de helado doble chocolate.

\- Hola Candy, pero ¿qué haces a oscuras y con ese bote de helado? Todo bien. Preguntó Annie, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga.

\- Hola Annie, ¿Qué tal el viaje?. Contestó Candy evadiendo su pregunta.

\- Candy, ¿Qué pasa contigo!?. Te ves fatal. ¿cómo te fue en Japón?. Preguntó al verle su rostro triste. Candy suspiro.

\- Me fue... demasiado bien, eso es lo malo. Dijo Candy triste.

\- ¡Oh no! Candy...

\- Sí... me movió el tapete, es un hombre que sabe tratar muy bien a una mujer, estoy molesta, por que desde que llegué no he podido aceptar a nadie, tengo varios prospectos, tengo mi correo con mensajes que no he podido abrir, pero sólo pensar en estar con otro, me asqueo. Contestó Candy cabizbaja.

\- ¿No vas a aceptar a nadie?. Preguntó Annie admirada. Ya que le llovian las propuestas pero Candy había rechazado todo.

\- Annie... he pensado en, retirarme, cada vez se me hace muy difícil hacerlo. Dijo Candy firme ya que por alguna razón le asqueaba su vida, a quién quería engañar, después de Albert no podría estar con otros.

\- He pensado que... podría abrir un negocio de algo, tengo dinero suficiente para capitalizar, estoy cansada de esto. Candy lo dijo seriamente, por alguna razón se había ablandado.

\- Quizás tengas razón, estás por terminar la universidad y puedes salirte de esto, puedes comenzar una nueva vida. Contestó Annie apoyando a Candy.

En ese momento entró un correo en su celular, Candy vio de quien era, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, por lo que decía.

"Candy mi amor, quiero verte te necesito, te veo en la cabaña en una hora y no está a discusión cualquier negativa. Es una orden". Era un mensaje de Albert ya había regresado y moría por verla. Candy releyo otra vez el correo, su corazón se aceleró de emoción, sin dudarlo.

\- Annie, surgió algo importante, nos vemos después. Candy salió disparada, moría por verlo, sentirlo, no importaba nada sólo quería estar con él.

Candy llegó a la cabaña, sin importarle nada, deseaba con locura a este hombre. Llegó al lugar de encuentro, salió el sol para ambos.

\- Albert... balbuceo Candy. Albert al verla se acercó a ella, sin perder tiempo, la besó desesperadamente.

Apartir de ese día se veían lo más que podían y se entregaban con pasión y amor desenfrenado.

Albert tomaba de ella todo, no quería perderse nada, en ocasiones la tomaba desesperado duro, sin contemplaciones, la desnudaba arrancando rudamente sus ropas, le abria las piernas, entraba en ella empalandola profundamente y lo que más lo excitaba era que Candy siempre estaba mojada lista para recibirlo.

\- Candy! Mi vida, siempre están tan caliente y mojada para recibir esto. Albert le decía mientras hacia más profunda la penetración. Candy sólo podía jadear de placer este hombre podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera en cuanto a placer se refiere.

\- Eres toda una diosa me prendes como no tienes idea, llevo todos estos malditos días imaginando esto, no sabes todas las veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti, pensando como te la meto, que me hundo en ti, mi falo solo se yergue, palpita por ti y para ti. Dijo Albert enardecido de placer. Candy gritaba de deseo.

\- Sí, dame duro que yo también te he pensado y añorado, ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Que delicia! quiero más de ti, hazlo que me vengo. Dijo Candy pérdida por este hombre. El climax se hizo presente y se desbordaron al unísono. Ya más tranquilos. Albert devoró sus labios.

\- Candy... me gustas, te he extrañado... sé que suena ilógico, pero solo sé que quiero estar contigo. Candy no lo podía creer pero su corazón se incho de felicidad, no podía negar su parte.

\- Me gustas, te he pensado y soñado todo este tiempo. Albert, no se por qué pero, te pienso a mañana tarde y noche... Quizas no me creas, pero no he estado con nadie más, después de ti, no podría estar con nadie más. Candy sinceramente. Albert se llenó de dicha, continuo la danza del amor, la adoró.

En otro lugar se encontraba un hombre demasiado furioso, gritando y maldiciendo. - ¡ ERES UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ME RECHAZASTE! A MÍ PERRA DESGRACIADA! PERO COMO NO IBA HACER ASÍ, TE VENDES AL MEJOR POSTOR, RAMERA DE MIERDA! Pero ya llegó el día en que me pagarás ese desaire, no te la vas a acabar! Piruja barata! Decía Neal Legan enardecido de enojo. Pero con la promesa jurada de venganza.

 **Flash back**

Cuando Niel supo por Terry y Stear, de que Candy se dedicaba a vender sus favores de la carne, de inmediato la contactó, ya le habían explicado como se manejaba esta mujer, ella decidía a quien cogerse, Niel hizo caso omiso. Candy llegó al lugar de la entrevista, solo al verle el rechazó fue inmediato. Candy se acercó donde se encontraba, Niel nada mas verla la deseo con locura.

\- Estas demasiado buena, quiero hacerte de todo. Le dijo Niel lascivamente. Candy al verlo le provocó asco.

\- No me interesa. Contestó Candy dejándolo plantado. Niel la alcanzo y tomando su brazo.

\- Te vas a poner especial conmigo, putita. Le dijo Niel enfadado, por el desaire. Candy sin inmutarse contestó.

\- Sí, soy una puta, pero esta puta, escoge a su hombre y tú no me inspiras nada, así que quita tus asquerosas manos de encima. Niel se quedó sorprendido por el desplante.

\- Si es por dinero, tengo para pagarte lo que sea. Dijo Niel.

\- No es por el dinero, solo que tú, no me atraes en lo mas mínimo. Contestó Candy dejándolo ahí parado.

\- Algún dia me la pagarás, maldita puta. Pensó Niel furioso.

 **Final Flash back**

Niel pensaba investigar quien era esa rubia que fue con él a Japón, pero se había visto muy ocupado después de que Albert cerró trato con los japoneses. Pero al llegar de sus vacaciones, lo encontraba distraído y diferente. Además le habían llegado los rumores que se paseaba en el Japón con una rubia sexy, vio en los periódicos pero jamás, mostraban el rostro de aquella mujer. Pero hoy su jefe dejo tirado el trabajo, salió rápido y sin dar explicaciones. Niel al ser un hombre, envidioso, codicioso de todo lo que representaba su jefe, sin pensarlo mas siguió su auto lo siguió a una distancia prudente, no quería que su servicio de seguridad se percataran de su presencia. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver, esa propiedad en medio del bosque, una propiedad aunque rústica era sumamente lujosa. En eso vio como se estacionaba un auto y vio descender a una bella mujer, inmediatamente la reconoció.

\- Así que esta perra es la amante. Pensó furioso. Ahora sabía todo y donde se metía su jefe cada que lo perdía de vista lo distraia con miles de diligencias, pero ahora sabía que tenía tan distraído a su jefe.

\- Qué pensará la intachable señora Elroy al enterarse en que pasos anda su sobrino, y mas aun no estaría mal enterar a la prensa de que el prestigioso y filántropo William Albert Andrew, contrata los favores de una prostituta de alto costo. Pensaba Niel vengativo.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy se perdían en la pasión y lujuria de sus cuerpos, se deseaban como jamás habian deseado a nadie, eran extremadamente felices estos momentos, no imaginaban la desgracia que se les avecinaba.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas dejó capítulo espero sea de su agrado, gracias por seguir esta locura jajajaja y de verdad me hacen el día con sus comentarios... Saludos a todas.**

 **Chicas les comento que saldré de vacaciones y no podré actualizar hasta entrando el año si dios quiere. Agradezco su tiempo por esperarme y además me alegra de sobremanera el que me lean y me comenten.**

 **También quiero dejarles mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes, que esta Navidad y el próximo año nuevo, este lleno de bendiciones y lo celebren en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, les mando abrazote de oso. Besos a todas. Siempre se Puede ser feliz, teniendo lo importante en esta vida y eso es el amor y la Salud, lo demás llega por añadidura.**

 **Feliz Navidad 2018 y sea bienvenido el 2019.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores, Nagita e Igarashi, contenido adulto, sexo explícito, queda advertido.**

 **Confrontaciones**

Elroy llegó a su destino, cuando recibió un sobre con información de las andadas de su sobrino, no se lo pensó más y fue a enfrentar a esta mujer.

 **Flash back**

 _Niel ciego de celos y envidia al enterarse de que su jefe mantenía una relación con esa mujer, vio la manera de destruir a Albert, enteró a los paparazzis y le envió por correo de manera anonima toda la información, de Candy. Todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de la relación que mantenía el importante magnate, con una scort de alta paga, se vio envuelto al escándalo y al escrutinio público. Televisión, radio, redes sociales, periodicos, se filtraron fotografías de ambos, se desató la pandemia, acosando a ambos, Candy la mas afectada, salió a la luz su segunda vida y en la Universidad fue víctima del acoso por parte de sus compañeros y maestros, la institución la dio de baja en automático, al ser una institución de prestigio, no era correcto darse a conocer por este tipo de escándalos, así que la expulsión fue evitable. Elroy al ver toda la información recibida, supo que esta pesadilla terminaría muy mal, no solo para su reputación, estaba de por medio la integridad de sus nietos, decidió poner fin a esto. Así que se armó de valor y fue a buscar a la causante de todo. Elroy pensaba que se enfrentaría a una mala mujer y sin escrúpulos._

 **Final Flash back**

Elroy al salir de la mansion, salió por la puerta trasera, afortunadamente libre periodistas, la policia había intervenido dado el acoso de estos, Elroy frente a la puerta de la culpable... tocó. Abrió Annie, la cual quedó boca abierta al ver a esta mujer entrada en años, sabía por los medios de quien se trataba.

\- Buenos días, ¿podría pasar? Dijo Elroy decidida.

\- Este... pasé, dudosa la dejo entrar.

\- Deseo hablar con... Candy. Elroy fue al grano, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad su mirada era fría e impersonal.

\- Está bien deje la anunció. Annie muy preocupada ya que sabía como terminaría esto.

\- Está bien Annie, yo atiendo a la señora. Interrumpió Candy que había escuchado todo, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón de reclamarle no se dejaría humillar. Annie asintió y se adentró para dejarles solas, Elroy no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza, le pareció una mujer hermosa, jovial y hasta refinada, al verla en fotografías no se apreciaba en su totalidad su físico, se imagino a una mujer corriente y vulgar, pero no era así. Candy se sintió inspeccionada y se irguio levantando su mentón no se dejaría intimidar, nadie la haría sentir inferior se había prometido. Ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted? Preguntó Elroy, ya que todavía estaban en la entrada.

-Adelante, tome asiento, desea tomar algo, ¿café o té?. Ofreció Candy, a medida que se arreglaba la pijama.

-Disculpe la hora, se que es temprano, pero dado como estan las cosas, ¿sabe quién soy?. Preguntó Elroy. Candy asintió, sabía por los medios y por Albert que era su tía.

\- Sí, se quien es usted. Contestó firme Candy.

\- Seré breve, solo quiero saber si, ¿usted está consciente de todo lo que pasando?. Sabes, me cuesta creer que él, haya sido capaz de contratar los favores de alguien como tú, él no debio de humillarse así, me disculpo si te ofendo. Se expresaba Elroy, buscando las palabras correctas para no ser grosera, pero era difícil. Su sobrino la había desilusionado demasiado, él un hombre educado y con valores, liarse con una mujer de la vida galante, todavía no lo podia creer.

Elroy paciente esperaba una respuesta pronta por parte de esta mujer. Candy, sabía que había cometido un error grave, sabía que estar con su Príncipe, no estaba bien, Candy sabía que esta relación, no podia continuar, no existía un futuro entre ellos, pero aún así continuaron con su idilio, sin pensar en nada mas que en su placer. Todo se había jodido y su vida estaba destruida. Pensaba Candy.

Elroy, esperaba pero no llegaba respuesta alguna, nunca fue una mujer prejuiciosa, jamás criticaria la vida de los demás, la veía tan joven, se preguntaba por que una chica se pierde en la vida de esta manera, sabía por las fundaciones que manejaba, que la vida de algunas chicas era demasiado difícil y sucumbian en el mundo del libertinaje.

\- Candy, ¿estas consciente de que no sólo está en juego la reputacion de mi sobrino? Si no que también se verán arrastrados mis nietos, ¿Me pregunto en que pensaban ustedes?, quiero saber ¿por qué si fuiste contratada por mi sobrino, por qué no terminaron esto?. ¿A caso existe algo más entre ustedes?. Fueron varias preguntas, mismas preguntas que Candy se preguntaba.

\- Estoy en el ojo del huracán todos me ven como la mala de la película, entiendo. Soy la mujerzuela. Sin sentimientos, pero soy lo que soy, jamás seré una dama refinada, estoy conciente de eso. Quise soñar, pero el despertar es terrible, quise saber lo que era estar con un hombre, bueno, caballeroso, que cualquier mujer desea tener con ella, siempre, ir al cine conversar, compartir con los familiares. Y concuerdo con usted Señora, su sobrino es un hombre bueno y educado, me trató como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, siempre quise saber lo que era ser tratada como una mujer, siempre tratada como un objeto desechable, soñé e imagine cómo era ser tratada como una dama, Albert lo hizo, es un hombre intachable, por eso esto se extendió más de lo usual, quise vivir al máximo, estoy conciente que jamas, habrá algo más entre nosotros, lo tengo muy claro, se cual es mi lugar y donde estoy parada, siempre he sabido lo que soy, se que esta juzgando mis actos, esa mirada me ha perseguido siempre, desde joven rechazada... en una noche un maldito hombre, me ultrajó, tomó mi virginidad, a un siendo una niña. El hombre con el que imaginé una vida llena de alegría, solo me usó para satisfacerse, claramente me dijo que yo, era nadie. Candy no supo por que quizo explicarse, no le debía nada a esta señora, pero verla ahí juzgandola, le pareció que era mejor.

_ ¿Por un hombre decidiste venderte? Es injustificable, Elroy incrédula.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no se tiene el respaldo de nadie, quedé embarazada de ese patán que solo me uso, caí en la más terrible de las pobrezas, perdí a mi pequeño, por qué no tenía que comer, el trabajo que tenía poco remunerado, pero aún así saque el valor para sacarlo adelante, pero mi organismo débil, no ayudó a formar a un niño sano, murió a las dos horas, morí ese día. Después intente construirme, pero, solo obtuve un montón de ofertas de hombres queriendome llevar a la cama. Trabajos tan mal pagados, que no alcanzan más que para sobrevivir, no tuve la oportunidad de prepararme, en ese momento, así que hice lo mas práctico, utilizar a los hombres, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ellos lo han hecho conmigo. Contestó Candy, removiendo su pasado, pero no lloraria.

\- Pero, eso fue en principio, ¿por qué seguir con esto?

Candy con ironía dijo: - ¿por qué no hacerlo?, llevaba tiempo buscando empleo así que cedí a sus peticiones. Y a partir de ese día me prometí usar a cuánto hombre que me obtuviera beneficios, yo fui usada, desechada como la peor, ¿por qué no hacerlo yo? Sé que estoy condenada por todos, pero. . No pediré perdón por lo que soy, usted puede pensar lo que quiera de mi, así las cosas, yo estaba destruida y sí, me he vendido al mejor postor. Elroy la escuchaba, le entristecio lo mal que la ha pasado, en el fondo la entendía, también ella fue víctima de una violación cuando niña, entendía perfecto lo destruida que uno se puede sentir, al contrario de ella, contó con el apoyo de toda su familia y el monstruo recibió castigo, pero emocionalmente nunca lo superó, nunca pudo estar con otro hombre, por eso nunca se caso, nunca pudo superar ser violentada. Por eso no podía juzgarla, ella manejó de otra forma su infortunio y Candy lo manejaba a su manera.

\- No pretendo juzgarte, esa no es mi intención, pero esto se está saliendo de las manos y no solo los afecta a ustedes, si no que van a salir afectados inocentes. Y creo que no es justo. Elroy no se inmutó por lo dicho.

\- ¿Qué cambió con mi sobrino? ¿Por qué hasta donde sé. .. tú sólo tomabas de ellos su dinero y jamás los volvías a ver? Candy se sintió vulnerable y expuesta,.

\- Todo cambio...por que me enamoré de él. Pensó Candy, quería gritarlo pero se contuvo.

\- Su sobrino buscó lo que todo hombre necesita, saciar sus instintos carnales. Dijo Candy con un dejo de ironía, no mostraría sus sentimientos ya era la mala de la historia. Pero, Elroy vio tristeza y vulnerabilidad en su rostro. - Lo ama pensó.

\- ¡Suficiente! Solo quiero saber y estar segura que entiendes que dado a lo acontecido todo terminó, ¿verdad? si mi sobrino estuviera solo, sería otra la historia, pero están de por medio, dos inocentes que no merecen estar en medio de todo esto. Dijo Elroy levantándose para irse.

-Antes de irme te diré no eres la única que a sufrido, aunque nací con todas las oportunidades para ser una dama respetable como dices tú, la desgracia cae en todas partes. - Sabes siempre hay alternativas para todo, eres joven y bella, quizás sea el momento de cambiar tu estilo de vida, no soy nadie para aconsejarte, me disculpo por entrometerme. - Volviendo al tema... no es una amenaza, es una súplica, deja a mi sobrino, es lo mejor para todos. Concluyó Elroy saliendo del apartamento de Candy.

\- Total de acuerdo con usted. Se dijo así misma, pensando en sus errores cometidos. - Albert, amor se lo que debo hacer, pero es tan difícil. Pensó Candy con el corazón a puño.

Elroy partió con la certeza de hablar con su sobrino, le dolía demasiado esta situación, pero conocía perfectamente a William, ya que ella se dio cuenta del cambio que tenía estos dias pasados y lo vio tan feliz.

Elroy llegó a la residencia, pregunto por su sobrino y le indicaron que estaba en su despacho, Albert estaba lireando con sus abogados para decidir que hacer con todo este embrollo. Elroy entró sin tocar a la puerta y con voz firme y decidida ordenó que la dejasen hablar con su sobrino. Todos salieron.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Cómo estás? Elroy saludó un tanto afligida.

-Hablé con... tu amante.

Albert, quien mantenía la mirada en el monitor de su laptop, enfocó de inmediato la mirada en su tía.

-No te sobresaltes, no fui en plan de guerra, solo me movió la preocupación, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa. Contestó Elroy firme.

Ella tomó asiento, inicio su monologo.

\- Nunca he criticado la forma de conducirte, puesto que siempre has sido un hombre cabal, después de la muerte de tu esposa, me dolió verte destruido, deprimido, hace poco te vi sonreír, te veía feliz, no juzgare tu modo de lograrlo, pero sabes que esto debe parar y terminar, te debes a tus hijos, si fueras sólo no me metería en esto, pero tus hijos se verán envueltos en este escándalo y no es justo. Dijo Elroy.

Albert escuchó atento, lo dicho por su tía, le molestó el hecho que se tomara atribuciones, pero sabía que tenia la razón, no estaba sólo, debía velar por la integridad de sus pequeños, sabía que había llegado muy lejos con Candy, no se arrepentia, pero el escándalo afectaba lo mas preciado que tenía. Albert guardó silencio, estaba entre una encrucijada. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero por primera vez dudaba.

\- No dices, ¿nada?. Preguntó nuevamente Elroy. Albert quería decir mil cosas pero, que podría decir a su favor.

\- Hijo, no te agobiare mas con preguntas, pero debo aconsejarte y lo mejor es sacar a los niños del país, mientras se soluciona todo. ¿estas de acuerdo?. Preguntó.

\- Tía... gracias, tienes razón. Por fin artículo palabra. - Llevelos a Escocia, por el momento no me puedo mover de aquí, debo afrontar todo. Elroy asintió.

Elroy a pesar de su preocupación, se levantó para marcharse, antes de irse se giró para decirle.

-Te enamoraste de ella. No era pregunta. Albert estaba mudo, no tenía palabras para debatir, sabía que se había equivocado, pero por alguna razón no quería fingir demencia, -¿Qué sí me enamoré? Claro, que me enamoré, Candy mi amor. Pensó Albert, no contestaria a eso, no era necesario decirlo, Elroy lo supo de inmediato.

\- Cierto... él la ama. Pensó Elroy y salió para preparar todo, partirán cuanto antes. - Pobre de mi William, enamorarse en estas circunstancias. Pensó triste. Al llegar a la puerta para salir.

\- William... Ella también ha sufrido, ha tenido un desfile de hombres, dijo Elroy, si decides hacer una vida con ella, sabes que solo puedes tenerla como amante, dime ¿crees que es justo para ella? solo la mantendrás oculta y ella por amor lo aceptara. Debes ser consciente que afectarán a todos, por muy enamorados que estén, no es suficiente para acallar a la sociedad. Que no afectará solo ustedes, tus hijos sufrirán por tus errores, piensa en ellos por favor. Te quiero hijo, espero que tomes una buena decisión. Dijo Elroy saliendo del despacho.

Albert guardó silencio, no quería pensar en sus errores, no quería verlo así, puesto que para él amar a Candy no lo era, pero su tía y sus hijos no merecían esto, eso lo tenia mal. Pero, por feo que este el panorama, por primera vez, quería verse egoísta, su mente y corazón lo ocupaban esa gran mujer, le preocupaba lo mal que lo estaría pasando Candy, le ha marcado a su teléfono y no le contesta, ha mandado mensajes y nada, no había querido ir a buscarla para no exponerla mas, Le dolía el pensar que la puede perder. Después de que sus hijos salgan del país, la buscará para solucionar todo juntos, en este momento todo está atizado, no quiere comprometerla mas, es consciente que ella es la que ha llevado la peor parte. Pero antes de todo es padre y debe protegerlos del escrutinio público.

Candy se estaba recuperando del encuentro con con la señora Elroy, Annie había escuchado todo y le causo impresión escuchar a una mujer tan firme.

\- Candy, ¿Qué harás ahora?. Candy sopesando la situación.

\- Pues dejar que las aguas se calmen y... seguir mi vida, solo debo pensar en mi y en mi futuro. Expresó Candy triste y avergonzada.

\- Empezaré de nuevo.

\- Candy, ¿lo amas? Preguntó Annie, aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- Annie sólo se que mi vida siempre ha sido una... ¡verdadera mierda! debo cambiar esto, por mi y para mi. Contestó Candy convencida. Annie abrazó a Candy.

\- Candy, yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, creo que lo mejor es alejarnos de todo esto. Candy reparó en el hecho de que no había preguntado a su amiga como iba todo con Archie. Annie siempre en la espera y con la ilusión de que Archie dejara a su esposa y ella así ocupar su lugar como dama respetada.

\- Annie, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?. Preguntó Candy preocupada. A Annie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Todo fue maravilloso como siempre, el atento, cariñoso y muy espléndido, tu ya sabes lo que le amo, al principio lo veía como un negocio, pero es tan caballeroso, elegante y guapísimo que me enamoré como una loca, quiero más de él, quiero ser su esposa, se que es un sueño y el me lo confirmó estos días, jamás dejará a su esposa, yo sabía y acepté esta relación así sin lazos, sin compromisos, pero no soy de piedra y lo adoro. Pero aunque mi corazón se partió ya estoy ubicada y lo mejor es dejarlo. No seré mas su amante. Contestó Annie decidida. Ambas se abrazaron mostrando apoyo.

\- Annie, al diablo los hombres, vámonos a otro lugar, tenemos dinero suficiente para montar un negocio, yo terminaré mis estudios.

\- Candy... vámonos de aquí. Pero, ¿dónde iremos? Preguntó Annie.

\- Escocia, siempre he querido visitar ese país. Sugirió Candy feliz. Annie asintió. Con la promesa tácita de cambiar de vida.

Después de decidir su vida, Annie salió de compras, para su futuro viaje, Candy quedó sola, empacando lo que se llevarían y decidiendo lo que venderían. En eso tocaron la puerta. Pensó que Annie había olvidado algo, ya que no podrían ser los reporteros puesto que era un departamento exclusivo y no podía entrar nadie si no se autorizaba. Así que abrió.

\- ¿Pero qué se te olvidó ahora... pero Candy se interrumpió al ver a otra persona... no era Annie. Candy quizo cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido y entró empujando a Candy.

\- ¿Así que aquí es donde te escondes? ¿Qué fina nos saliste? ¡piruja! ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que solo te pueden comprar magnates y hombres dispuestos a pagarte la perlas de la virgen, ¡ramera de quinta!. Dijo Niel furioso.

\- ¡Largate de mi casa! ¿Cómo lograste entrar? Dijo Candy valiente o al menos fingió no quería mostrase intimidada.

\- No querida, no me iré por que me encomendaron una tarea para ti, Niel escupió esas palabras con toque malicioso. Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir, así que vete. Candy quiso llegar a la puerta pero no pudo, por que Niel la interceptó.

\- Un momento, ¡perra maldita! Sabes cuando supe que eras la amante en turno de mi jefe, morí de risa, por que el intachable y respetable William Albert Andrew, es igual que todos los hombres, que buscan y pagan los favores de pirujas como tú, no es tan honorable. Así que ya cayó del pedestal en que lo tenían todos, solo es otro hombre más que piensa y siente con la polla, así que no es mejor que yo. Sabes, que tengo órdenes de pagarte lo que sea para que te largues del país, mi estúpido jefe se dio cuenta del grave error de haberse liado con una zorra, ya salió del país con sus hijos, pero antes de marcharse me pidió que te pagará, que lo mejor es que te marches al igual que él, pero antes voy a divertirme contigo, vamos a ver si realmente vales la pena como prostituta de alto nivel. Candy hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del peligro real. Niel quizo besarla pero Candy lo empujó y lo abofeteo, eso encendió la ira de éste. - Ahora sabras lo que es follar rudamente, Niel le propinó un puñetazo en su rostro. Candy cayó al piso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí actualización espero les guste, Saludos a todas agradezco su apoyo y me hacen el día con sus comentario. Besos a todas. Se que muchas odiaron esta parte, pero es crucial en la historia. Les dejo actualización como obsequio de año nuevo. Espero de corazón que todos sus proyectos y metas que se propusieron las logren, espero que el amor, salud y trabajo sean las herramientas para lograr todo lo propuesto. Feliz 2019. Besos a todas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Historia alterna, época actual. Contenido Adulto sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **DE LO MALO LO BUENO...**

\- CANDY, ¡POR DIOS! ¿QUE PASÓ? AYUDAAAA POR FAVOOOR. Eran los gritos de Annie al ver a Candy tirada en el piso sangrando del rostro.

\- Calmate Annie, por favor no grites. Dijo Candy en un hilo de voz.

\- Pero, ¿cómo me dices esto? debo llamar a una ambulancia, estas herida.

\- No quiero más escándalo, busca a un doctor, hazlo de manera discreta, no deseo más escandalo. Suplicó Candy.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Acaso? Se interrumpió al ver su bata desgarrada dejando ver su silueta desnuda, la pregunta implícita de que su amiga, hermana, sí, su hermana había sido violada. Candy entendió, sólo asintió. Annie se arrodilló la abrazo y con mucho dolor, lloraron desgarradamente.

Annie llegó con el doctor, fue difícil convencerle de que fuera al departamento, pero lo logró.

Candy ya en cama, renuente no, confiaba. - ¿Quien te hizo esto? Preguntó el doctor. Candy no decia nada tenia su mirada perdida.

 **Flash back**

Todo pasó como en una pesadilla después del golpe recobró el sentido pero ya demasiado tarde había sido ultrajada y humillada una vez mas, en su interior pensaba que lo merecía, por llevar esta vida disoluta.

\- Realmente no vales nada, sólo eres una puta de lujo, pero puta al fin. ¡Basura! eres eso, ahora escuchame bien, te vas a largar y a desaparecer, ya has ocasionado bastantes inconvenientes, si no lo haces, esto es nada comparado a lo que te puedo hacer, sí que eres hermosa y deliciosa, pero muy usada para mi gusto. Ahora, has pagado tu rechazo hacia mi, te dije que me las pagarías. Decía Niel mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones, no se te ocurra decir una maldita palabra de esto, por que te pesará, estas advertida, si no sales de la vida del estúpido de mi jefe, te mueres. Candy sólo derramaba lágrimas no podía articular palabra alguna, rogaba para que se fuera y se terminará esta pesadilla. Niel salió, no sin antes lanzarle un fajo de billetes, - El estúpido de mi jefe, pagó tus favores, yo te goce sin darte medio peso. Patética. Había obtenido su venganza.

 **Final flash back.**

\- Candy debes denunciar esto. Dijo Annie triste y enojada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ahora mismo extendere mi informe de que fuiste víctima de violación. Apoyó el Doctor indignado.

\- Candy, ese malnacido debe pagar por lo que te hizo. Dijo Annie furiosa, ver a Candy tan maltratada, se percató que había sido abusada de manera brutal y su cuerpo mostraba claras señales de que había sido mordida y sin contar el golpe en el pómulo y labios.

\- No, solo quiero irme lejos, no denunciare. Contestó Candy tajante, estaba segura que solo se expondria, ser una prostituta y denunciar, quien va a creer que la violaron, al contrario la culparian, dirían un cliente más con gustos extremos, está puta cumplió su fantasía. - No insistan. Candy no podía tomar a la ligera las amenazas de Niel, merezco esto y más por llevar una vida vacía y depravada, al final de todo en esta vida cada cosa tiene su lugar, siempre supe que todo terminaría mal. Quise vivir un hermoso sueño con Albert, mi amor. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que podríamos tener una historia? sólo me uso como los demás, me expuse y lo expuse, pagaran terceros... soy de lo peor, tengo lo que merezco. Pensó Candy se sentía destruida otra vez.

\- Annie, prepara todo si tu quieres seguirme, nos iremos a otro lugar fuera de todo y todos. Saldré del país inmediatamente. Annie y el doctor no podían objetar nada, dijeran lo que dijeran no habría forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

Mientras tanto Albert, debía enfrentar a los medios, había organizado una rueda de prensa, dado a su estatus y todas las fundaciones que manejaba, su vida privada había sido expuesta, lo juzgaban, todos los medios decían que el poderoso magnate jugaba a la doble moral, por un lado apoyaba a mujeres, madres solteras, huérfanos etc. Pero contrataba los servicios de sexo servidoras, que quizás han vivido algún trauma en su infancia. sus asesores sugirieron que debía tomar al toro por los cuernos, pero debía dejar claro que su vida privada era sólo eso y que no tenía nada que ver con su altruismo ya que todos sus planes de apoyó seguían en pie. Pero, no podían faltar, el grupo de feministas que alegaban, la poca ética que tenía este poderoso hombre de negocios, alegaban que sus obras de beneficencia eran sólo una pantalla, para tapar sus perversiones y desviaciones sexuales.

Albert quería mandar todo al demonio pero había adquirido una gran responsabilidad, dirigía todo un emporio y varias fundaciones. Debía afrontar las concecuencias de sus actos.

 **Rueda de prensa**

Albert a minutos por salir a dar la cara, sólo daría un comunicado no contestaria preguntas de ningún tipo. Se apegaria a que su vida privada es eso, privada.

No había podido localizar a Candy no sabía como la estaba pasando a dos semanas de este escándalo no sabía nada de ella, no había ido a verla, dado que no quería perjudicar mas su vida, los reporteros acosando día y noche. Candy seguía sin contestar sus mensajes y sus llamadas, no podia buscarla ahora, tenía que arreglar la situación y enfrentar a la prensa.

\- Candy mi amor, te amo y te extraño, no escaparas de mi, pero por ahora me debo, solucionar todo esto, por mis hijos, por ti y por nosotros, pero te prometo ir por ti.

Salió se postro en el podium, frente a un mar de reporteros, se le veía imponente.

\- Buenas noches a todos, agradezco su presencia.

\- sólo diré, que mi vida privada es eso, privada. Y aclaro que las fundaciones y la ayuda que reciben mes a mes no se verá afectada, así tenga que apoyar con mi propio dinero, entenderé el hecho de que retiren su apoyo, algunos patrocinadores o donantes, pero no declinaré ni renunciare a esos proyectos, donde se ven beneficiados los mas necesitados, como se ha comentado.

Mis actos no me definen no ser apto para continuar con esta noble acción, mi trabajo ha sido impecable hasta ahora, soy un ser humano como todos ustedes, con errores y aciertos. No confirmaré, no negaré lo sucedido me reservo mis explicaciones para las personas que se sintieron afectadas, seguiré con mi labor cumpliendo día a día propuestas, planes y proyectos para lograr que la gente que depende de nuestra ayuda siga recibiendo apoyos, sigue en pie, mejorar las necesidades inmediatas para beneficio de todos.

No atizaré la llama del escándalo, doy por zanjado este asunto, continuaré con mi trabajo, cumpliendo día a día, mi compromiso y responsabilidad, si estoy ahora aquí , dando la cara, no es por ustedes, solo debo explicaciones a todos los que dependen de la ayuda ofrecida, pero prometo no afectarlos y sigue en pie los proyectos futuros.

Creo que hasta ahora he cumplido acertadamente. Es todo. Como siempre fue al grano sin dar tantas explicaciones. Estaba por marcharse, se le vino una lluvia de preguntas. Pero le llamó la atención una reportera que soltaba un monólogo muy soez y ofensivo.

\- Qué fácil es salirse por la tangente, no pretenderá que al cometer un delito, sí un delito, el contratar los servicios de vulgares prostitutas de alta paga, es delinquir. Un hombre intachable, padre de dos hijos, piense que no nos merecemos explicación alguna cuando su ética y moral está por los suelos. Dijo una reportera del New Post altanera tratando sonar despectiva. Albert regreso y se postro ante los micrófonos.

\- ¿¡Señorita!? Albert se interrumpió buscando a la reportera.

\- Katherine,. Albert la observó era demasiado joven.

\- Señorita Katherine, me sorprende demasiado que emplee esos adjetivos despectivos en contra de ellas, puesto que son mujeres igual que usted, sin importar lo que sean o hagan, ahora a usted o a los demás no les debo nada, en cuanto a lo que hago y dejo de hacer en mi vida, y no hablaré nada de ellas por que merecen todo mi respeto, aunque soy figura pública eso no quiere decir que no puedo gozar de mi privacidad como lo hace usted o los demás, no alimentare el morbo con mis declaraciones sólo para satisfacer su ego y vanidad por lograr una nota amarillista, así que si no tiene alguna pregunta referente a mi trabajo. Me retiro. Albert le sostuvo la mirada a esta mujercita, ella estaba con la boca abierta, la había puesto en su lugar. Ya no hubo réplicas Albert fue tajante y aunque los reporteros querían ahondar más sobre el asunto, tenían que conformarse con esto por que apesar de todo no era cualquier persona venida a menos, era una persona poderosa y de status.

Sin más contratiempos Albert llegó a su casa, su día había sido de locos. Pero logró salvar un poco su imagen. Esa es la ventaja de ser hombre. El no confirmar o negar el asunto le salió perfecto, ya que fuera de perder credibilidad, se alzó como un hombre y caballero, demostró que es un ser humano como todos, con errores, fuera de dañar su imagen se vio favorecida, ya que sólo es un hombre como cualquier otro, así que salió victorioso. Albert no había podido safarse de sus deberes, moría por buscar a Candy, pero tenía que ser más precavido. Debía esperar hasta que todo se calmara.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Candy había llegado a New York, de ahí partiría a Escocia, se encontraba mejor después de la terrible golpiza y ultraje, no había llegado antes por que había finiquitado todo. Partiría a Reino Unido, será lo mejor estar lejos de todo y todos. Annie y Candy organizaron todo a la velocidad de la luz, empacaron y vendieron el departamento, sus autos, todo vendieron todo, entre las dos lograron reunir una fuerte suma. Comenzarían desde cero.

Paso un mes. Su avión saldría en unas horas, partía con Annie, dispuestas a comenzar de nuevo, pondría un negocio quizás algo relacionado con el diseño de modas o decoraciones, tal vez un negocio que tuviera que ver con la gastronomía, tenía los recursos y las ganas de hacerlo, pero también tenía una ilusión inspiradora.

 **Flash back**

Sonó el teléfono.

\- ¿Candy? que bueno que todavia te puedo localizar, debo darte dos noticias referente a los resultados de tus análisis, dijo él doctor que la había atendido ya que después de la violación debían descartar cualquier enfermedad venerea, sometiendose a varios análisis de sangre.

\- Gracias Juls, espero que no sean malas noticias. Contestó asustada.

\- Pues, saliste limpia de cualquier enfermedad, pero... Dudó Juls .

\- ¿Pero qué? No me asuste y sea claro por favor. Suplicó Candy nerviosa.

\- Estas embarazada, soltó así sin más.

\- ¿¡Queeeee!? Chilló Candy no lo podía creer! Le pasaron mil ideas pensando lo peor, y quizás sea de ese patán, pero haciendo cuentas, recordó antes de eso, no le venía la regla, pero imagino que tal vez por el estres, por todo lo sucedido, tenía un retraso, después de esa pesadilla, olvido por completo su periodo. Candy colgó en shock.

\- ¡Oh! Serás mi pequeño Bert, siempre gano. Pensó Candy feliz.

 **Final flash back**

Candy salió del país con la certeza de tener una buena y feliz vida, vida que siempre soñó, vida que construirá para su pequeño ángel que venía en camino. Lo mejor de su vida.

\- Adiós mi amor, me llevo lo mejor de ti. Pensó Candy despidiéndose de Albert.

Albert, desesperado por no tener noticias de su diosa, cuando pasó todo el alboroto y por fin desapareció el acoso de los reporteros. Fue en su búsqueda encontrando otras personas en el departamento de Candy, se enteró que lo había vendido dos semanas después del escándalo.

Albert quedó destruido y lleno de remordimientos.

\- Soy un estúpido, debí buscarte antes. Candy te amo, te buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras. Pensó con el corazón roto. Contrató los servicios de un investigador, pero no obtuvo ninguna pista de su paradero.

Aun así no quitaría el dedo del renglón, ahora no podia hacer nada, los pendientes y responsabilidades lo ataban, pero pronto tendría unos días de descanso y se daría a la tarea de buscarla personalmente.

\- Te amo mi amor, muero de dolor por no tenerte, aunque nuestros caminos se separen, algún día se cruzarán de nuevo. Pensó Albert con el corazón y alma destrozada.

Mantenía contacto con su tía y sus hijos, con la promesa de finiquitar todo y reunirse con ellos, se asentaria en Escocia, dejaría el país. Pero no sin antes encontrar a la mujer que lo hacía suspirar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo e interés que han mostrado a esta historia, me hacen el día cuando me dejan por ahí sus comentarios e impresiones de verdad que son mi fuente de inspiración para seguir. Saludos a todas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Recobrando su amor propio.**

 **ESCOCIA**

Candy tenía seis meses radicando en ese lugar, había adquirido una propiedad pequeña pero cómoda y adaptada a sus necesidades, su embarazo iba en viento en popa.

Candy y Annie se asociaron, abrieron un negocio de decoración de interiores, tenían un éxito total. Firmaron para una cadena de apartamentos en una zona muy exclusiva. Candy aprendió muy rápido, Annie nació con el don del buen gusto. Candy se matriculó en una universidad para concluir sus estudios. A pesar de su modo de vida, Candy es sumamente inteligente, revalidó materias y al tener excelentes calificaciones, no le fue difícil ingresar a la Facultad de administración de Empresas y mercadotecnia. Le venía perfecto dado a que podía administrar su propio negocio. Su despacho estaba bien ubicado,

céntrico tenían todo a mano.

Candy por los sucesos ocurridos no la estaba pasando bien emocionalmente, haciendo acto de contricción, se dio cuenta que alrededor de su vida ha rodado como una moneda y ha perdido su valor, tal vez sean las hormonas de embarazada, pero emocionalmente se sentía destruida, la falta de sus padres, el abuso que fue víctima, las decepciones de su primer amor y el acoso de los hombres, su venganza por utilizarlos, después viene el escándalo, su ultraje.

Todo le paso factura, aunque tenía un aliciente más para salir adelante, se vio envuelta en una terrible depresión, que la consumió los primeros meses a su llegada a Escocia. Sin quererlo dejó de comer, no salía de su habitación prácticamente estaba muriendo lentamente. Annie no sabía como ayudarla, no solo era ella también estaba en juego la vida de un pequeño.

 **Flash back**

\- Candy, no puedes seguir así; debes sobreponerte al dolor, es difícil lo se, pero... no sólo eres tú, piensa en el pequeño ser que depende de ti. Lo estas matando, debes sacar el valor para salir adelante, debes comer por él, te ves mal, puedes enfermar. Dijo Annie preocupada.

Candy solo escuchaba pero no decía nada, sólo brotaban lágrimas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su cuerpo no respondía estaba cansada, no podia seguir. Annie se salió de la habitación frustrada y asustada.

\- Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que encontrar la forma de que Candy reaccione, temo por su vida, está muy mal, pálida y delgada, tengo que buscar alguna alternativa.

\- Annie se dio a la tarea de buscar ayuda sicológica, logró contactar con la ayuda del ginecólogo que llevaba el record del embarazo de Candy, el Doctor Anthuan, amablemente sugirió y recomendó un psiquiatra. Annie con los datos de la clínica.

\- Debo actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pensó. Con todo el dolor de su corazón Candy fue internada en una casa de reposo. Candy por primera vez se encontró cara a cara con todo su dolor y traumas sufridos durante toda su vida, dolor que guardo para si misma, dolor y sufrimiento que ella minimizó, por que en ese entonces no tenía tiempo de lamerse sus heridas.

El doctor Anthuan recomendó a un buen siquiatra, Josep Parker, él se encargó de monitorear sus terapias libres de medicamentos dado a su embarazo. Esas terapias eran llamadas de sanación, Candy tenía que depurar todo lo acumulado por tantos años. Aunque Candy ya comía, seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pasaban horas en sus sesiones pero Candy no hablaba. Josep aunque quizo ser imparcial, ver a una mujer joven y hermosa no concebía que se perdiera así de la realidad. En ese lugar a las internas le ponían actividades manuales para mantener ocupada su mente, para distraer de alguna manera las penas o demonios que las estuvieran atormentado. A Candy le llamo la atención el taller de jardinería, ese taller al ser al aire libre Candy se sentía libre, a Candy se le daba muy bien, se hacía cargo del invernadero donde había todo tipos de flores y rosas de todos colores. Se adapto a las clases, logrando de esta manera socializar y por primera vez su terapia vio la luz, por fin se abrió.

\- Candy, ¿por que le llamo la atención el taller de Jardinería?. Preguntó Josep. Después de unos minutos Candy dijo algo con voz ligera. - A mi madre le gustaba cultivar rosas. Dijo Candy con un ligero atisbo de felicidad. Josep por primera vez escucho su voz y fue música para sus oídos.

\- Cuénteme de su madre, Candy. Candy abrió sus ojos como sopesando si debía hacerlo, pero al fin logró soltarse.

\- Mi madre era hermosa y cariñosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa, nunca se le vio de mal humor, me consentia demasiado, la recuerdo paseándose por el jardín, cuidando sus rosas, siempre cortaba las mejores para mi cumpleaños... no fueron muchos los que pude celebrar, por que ella... Candy no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas brotaron y lloró por la muerte de sus padres, lloró por que quedó sola y desamparada, lloró por que reconoció la falta que le hizo su madre todo éste tiempo.

Después de abrirse lo demás fue más sencillo, Candy se concentraba en sus actividades y alternaba sus terapias de sanación, por más que quiso ocultar el abuso que sufrió en casa de sus tíos, sabía que tenía que hablarlo, se lo había guardado por que le avergonzada decirlo.

\- Candy, háblame de lo que más te ha dolido en tu vida. Le instó Josep. Candy sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que debía sacarlo. Respiró y dio inicio a su relato.

\- Después de la muerte de mis padres, lo que me pasó, lo que vivi, me marcó toda mi vida.

Estaba por cumplir quince años, vivía con mis tíos, después de la muerte de mis padres ellos me acogieron en su casa. Aparentemente me querian, tarde me di cuenta que no. Un buen día llegaron de visita unos amigos de ellos y los hospedaron en su casa, desde el primer momento que conocí a ese sujeto... me sentí mal, me inspiró miedo y asco, en los días posteriores esta persona, buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarme, me decía cosas obscenas, yo trataba de alejarme y no podía decir nada por que mis tíos lo tenían en alta estima, un mal día él... entró a mi habitación... - Yo luché, juro que luché con todas mis fuerzas, quería vomitar cuando tomó mis labios, introdujo su lengua su olor era tan asqueroso, quise gritar, pero el miedo me paralizó, mi cuerpo no respondía, sólo me deje hacer, mi mente viajó a mi lugar favorito, ese lugar era los brazos de mi madre, quise bloquear el momento, pero me dolía, me dolía demasiado, sólo escuchaba, sus jadeos horrendos y escuchaba al oído sus palabras groseras y obsenas, pensé que nunca acabaría, sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, solo pedía a Dios que esto terminará. Cuando por fin acabo, me amenazó que si abría la boca me mataría, también dijo que no era tan inocente puesto que me había gustado, me dijo que lo disfrute tanto como él. Candy no pudo seguir porque su llanto afloro, Josep le entregó un pañuelo para que secase sus lágrimas y espero hasta que se tranquilizó.

\- Candy, ¿Por qué no denunciaste? Merecía estar en la cárcel. Dijo Josep, sabia que no tenía que tener empatía pero por alguna razón le descolocaba que esta bella mujer sufriera tanto.

\- ¿Denunciar? Se escucha fácil, quizás debi hacerlo pero, pudo más el miedo y la vergüenza, sólo quería olvidar e hice como si no pasara nada. Pero al final del día descanse tranquila, por que murió en un accidente automovilístico. De alguna manera pagó. - Ese maldito pagó. Dijo Candy ligera.

Al pasar de los días Candy fue mejorando en su ánimo se sentía menos pesada, también habló de la pérdida de su bebé y el abandono, de Mikael.

\- Sabes Josep, cuando quedé embarazada del que pensé que era el amor de mi vida, me llene de dicha y felicidad, pero él jamás sintió lo mismo por mi. Solo me uso y me desechó, a él le debo la pérdida de mi angelito. Me sentí destruida, apocada me sentía que no valía nada. Ahora me doy cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por Mikael, siempre sola y al llegar a mi vida, solo quería pertenecer a alguien.

y Josep le hizo ver que esa vivencia aunque terrible, no fue su culpa, la vida está llena de imperfecciones pero de uno depende salir airoso. Candy por fin pudo cerrar ese capítulo. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta la valentía y fortaleza que tenía está mujer para enfrentar su vida, ya sea con errores o malas decisiones, pero salía aflote.

Faltaba poco para que la dieran de alta, se sentia reanimada, queria estar en casa continuar con su trabajo y terminar sus estudios. Faltaba hablar de su vida disoluta, le avergonzada demasiado decirlo. Pero era inevitable tenía que hacerlo para liberarse y así poder seguir adelante.

\- Candy, a que se dedicaba después del abandono de Mikael. Preguntó Josep.

\- Después de que salí embarazada mis tíos me corrieron por ser una cualquiera, los decepcione. Embarazada, sin dinero la vida no es nada fácil, ¿sabe? fueron días críticos, sin dinero, enferma, esperando a un bebé... me vendí al mejor postor, todo lo que tengo fue por que vendí mis caricias, a hombres lujuriosos, infieles y adinerados, pero mi cinismo, no paró ahí, yo me daba el lujo de escogerlos debían gustarme y, ¿sabe? Lo disfrutaba, si disfrutaba tener a hombres casados, solteros, que buscaban placer en mi, placer que no encontraban con sus esposas, pero todo en esta vida se paga y yo pagué con creces todo lo mal que hice, pero no paró todo en eso, cometí la tontería más grande de mi vida, creer que podía enamorarme de nuevo, me ilusione peor que adolescente, sí me enamoré de un cliente, primero nos unió la lujuria, la pasión y después la necesidad, nos necesitábamos, todo eso nos unió a tal grado que nos enamoramos, al menos de mi parte lo amo, estoy esperando un hijo de él. Pero lo nuestro imposible él es un hombre importante de otro nivel social. Es todo lo que diré al respecto. Terminó Candy, no dirá mas y menos del ultraje por que viene de una amenaza y no se pondrá en riesgo. Josep escuchó todo lo más imparcial que pudo, no le correspondía opinar, aconsejar, pero moría por hacerlo, durante ese mes se sentia atraído por ella.

\- Candy como se siente al respecto. Preguntó.

\- Doctor he comprendido que no puedo seguir llorando sobre el agua derramada, debo seguir adelante, perdonarme a mi misma, debo dejar de castigarme. Dijo Candy.

Pasaron los días la dieron de alta estos días de reclusión sirvió para replantear su vida, de ahí nació la idea de abrirse paso, decidió ser otra mujer, dejaría todo su pasado atrás, con la idea firme de que merece ser otra persona.

 **Final flash back**

Ahora está por cumplir siete meses de embarazo, con sus proyectos y metas fijas, con un nuevo brío en su vida y con la esperanza de lograr una vida feliz y estable. A pesar de su crisis gracias a Dios que el embarazo va perfecto. Se puede decir que está establecida, con negocio decente y sanando.

 **CHICAGO**.

Niel Legan, había logrado burlar la información del paradero de Candy, su jefe se daba de topes por no poder localizarla, Niel iba un paso adelante y modificada la información lo desviaba por otros lugares, no le convenía que se reencontraran, se le caería el teatrito, desde que Albert inició su búsqueda, comenzó a manipular todo. No se expondria, jamás pisará una cárcel y menos por violación. Niel sabia su paradero, como disfrutaba ver Albert frustrado e impotente ya que sus ocupaciones, no le permitían hacerse cargo el mismo de su búsqueda.

\- Juro, que jamás sabrás de esa perra. Se decía Niel cada que lo veía triste y pensativo.

Albert estaba frustrado, no podía creer que Candy desapareciera así, habían sido meses de tortura, no sólo la extrañaba, estaba muy preocupado por ella. No quería irse a Escocia todavía, necesitaba localizarla, mantenía comunicación con su tía e hijos, Elroy lo presionaba para que cerrará todo y se asentara en Escocia. El daba excusas que debía cumplir en tiempo y forma su plan de trabajo, que no se daba a basto, pero lo unico que lo retenia era su busqueda. Candy no daba señales de ser encontrada, Albert quería volverse loco, se le veía demasiado desmejorado, demasiado preocupado por no saber el paradero de Candy, soñaba con ella, sus sueños empezaban haciendo el amor lo sentía tan reales, pero terminaban en pesadilla.

\- Albert mi amor, te amo, te necesito, hazme tuya.

\- Candy mi vida, yo también te amo, no sabes lo que te he buscado.

\- Aquí estoy, no te dejaré jamás. Se besaban como si no existiera mañana.

\- Candy mi amor ¿Donde estas? Candy no me dejes... te amo...

\- Albert, ¿porqué? ¿Porqué me Olvidaste?

\- No amor, ni te he olvidado, te amo... espera.

\- Albert, ¿porqué?...

Albert despertó sudando Candy siempre desaparecía.

\- Mi amor, ¿por qué no puedo encontrarte? Pensó Albert.

Han pasado ocho largos meses, sin saber uno del otro.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas, estoy por concluir este proyecto. Gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por su aceptación a pesar que la he modificado. Me hacen el día con sus comentarios, como sabrán la dinámica de mis historias suelen ser cortas, no me gusta extenderlas demasiado. les mando besos a todas. Dios las bendiga.**

 **Les comento mis historias vigentes, subí nuevamente mi primer fic con el que me di a conocer, antes ILUSIÓN QUERER O AMAR... ahora se titula LA ILUSIÓN DE QUERER Y AMAR. También me atreví a escribir un tomfic obvy quedará con Eliza. Las invitó a que me lean. Tambien les comento que actualizaré sólo los fines de semana, de verdad que entre mi trabajo y las responsabilidades de mi hogar, me es complicado, pero como saben no dejo nada inconcluso. Espero que sus días sean bendecidos. Besos a todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **El mundo es un pañuelo.**

Albert seguía con su labor maratonica, finiquitando todo para su viaje a Escocia. Cerraría todo. En su mente estaba la idea de vivir en ese país.

Se le veía muy desmejorado anímicamente y más por lo que se había enterado, había descubierto las trampas de Niel Legan, su asesor y mano derecha, no podía creer lo ciego que fue, en confiar en él, nunca imaginó que él estuviera manipulando la información, acerca del paradero de Candy, para él fue una gran sorpresa y decepción de todo lo que se enteró.

 **Flash back**

 _Un mes atrás, Albert tenía algunos días de descanso, aunque podía viajar a Escocia, para ver a sus pequeños, decidió quedarse en América. Aprovecharía estos días para buscar personalmente a su diosa. A pesar de lo ocurrido con el escándalo y sus consecuencias, contaba con la amistad de Terry y Stear, amigos desde la infancia, aunque no ha tenido tiempo para reunirse con ellos, no ha perdido contacto con ellos, las maravillas de las redes sociales, acercan a las personas. Había quedado con ellos esta noche, tomarían una copa como antaño, como cuando eran solteros._

 _Quedó con ellos en un bar muy exclusivo y como siempre causó revuelo su llegada al lugar, su equipo de seguridad. Albert entró al lugar y vio que sus amigos ya estaban esperándole, se acercó._

 _\- ¡Dichosos los ojos!. Dijo Stear en son de broma. Un gusto volverte a ver, varios meses sin saber de ti, ¿Verdad?_

 _\- Es verdad Albert, eres todo un magnate en ascenso, leí en los periódicos, que tienes de rodillas a los japoneses. Dijo Terry socarronamente... abrazandose como antaño._

 _\- ¡Que graciosos!. Dijo Albert como siempre. ¡Amigos!. La conversación se tornó amena y divertida, se pusieron al día con sus cosas, como hombres de negocios y cargos importantes su vida era muy buena en todo sentido. Bebian y chanceaban como adolecentes, recordando anécdotas de toda la vida. Entonces sin esperar más Stear comentó._

 _\- ¿Y qué tal, llevas lo del escándalo?. ¿Qué dice tú asesor?. Sabes amigo debo decirte algo muy delicado referente a él... Stear guardó silencio, ya qué quizá no sea buena idea, tocar el tema._

 _\- Pues, creo que ya se calmarón las aguas, todo fue muy intenso, pero creo que todo salió bien. Y referente a Niel, es eficiente, responsable, me funciona. Contestó Albert. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?._

 _\- Sabemos que no es buena idea comentar lo sucedido con lo del escándalo, pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber, acerca de Niel. Comentó Terry serio._

 _\- Creo que no es buena idea retomar ese tema, ¿No creen?. Dijo Albert, dando un sorbo a su copa._

 _\- Además no entiendo que tiene que ver Niel con lo que sucedió._

 _\- Solo te puedo decir que Niel es una basura y te odia, de hecho por eso insistimos en reunirnos. Dijo Stear. - Esto es muy grave._

 _Albert fruncio el seño, al ver a sus amigos muy serios, se dio cuenta que era importante, así que tendría que escucharlos._

 _\- Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa?. Terry habló._

 _\- Iré al grano, hace como tres meses nos topamos con Niel en un bar, andaba muy pasado de copas, se acercó a nosotros y nos invito unos tragos, al principio nos disgustó, pero empezó a blofear acerca de que tú no eras nada sin él, que tú te adjudicaste la negociación de los japoneses, forma que había logrado él, que tu jamás valoraste su esfuerzo en la negociación. Que si hubiera nacido en cuna de oro como tú, también podría haber sido un grandioso hombre de negocios, pero que aunque tú lo tuvieras todo, él te había ganado en algo._

 _Terry guardó silencio. Cuando el escándalo con su amigo y Candy estaba en pleno apogeo, se decían tantas cosas respecto a su reputación como hombre intachable. Terry pensó que conociendo a su amigo si pudo haberse enamorado y le vinieron los remordimientos ya que por su culpa Albert conoció a Candy y se creó el caos. Por fortuna Susana jamás se enteró, que él también estuvo metido en estos menesteres. Stear también salió bien librado._

 _\- Por Dios Terry, ¡prosigue! Dijo Albert exasperado._

 _\- Pues, dijo que eras un gran imbécil por seguir buscando a una put... buscando a Candy, pero que tú jamás la ibas a encontrar por qué, él ya se había encargado de ella. Terry calló. Albert se quedó en shock._

 _\- Hay algo mas, debes saber que, aseguró que son amantes, que por fin logró estar con ella y sin pagar un sólo dólar. Completó Stear._

 _\- Albert, Legan está loco y furioso contigo. Cuidate las espaldas. Albert caía por fin en cuenta, había sido un tonto por que había confiado en su personal y aunque Legan llevará otros asuntos ya investigaria y exigiría explicaciones._

 _\- ¿Y eso es todo? Preguntó Albert serio pero furioso._

 _\- Amigo debes sacar a esa escoria de los negocios, además dio a entender que... te está defraudando económicamente. Albert pensó que ya le habían comentado que no cuadraba lo de las fundaciones, eso le correspondía a su tía Elroy. Pero al estar en Escocia, la parte altruista se vio desprotegida, así que organizó a su equipo y delegó responsabilidades y Niel se encargaba de todo lo filantrópico, tenía que poner cartas en el asunto, tenía que ser más inteligente que él, no había pruebas referente a esto, solo lo dicho por sus amigos, no dudaba de ellos, pero tenía que investigar._

 _\- ¿Qué harás al respecto? Preguntó Terry al verlo tan metido en sus pensamientos, lo conocía y sabía que ya estaba analizando el panorama, Albert siempre tan metódico._

 _Albert ya no estaba escuchando por que cayó en cuenta lo que dijeron que Niel había estado con Candy, aunque no quería ponerse celoso no lo podía evitar, Candy era suya, su mujer, ahora que sabía que siempre pudo encontrarla iría en su búsqueda y todos esas pasiones y deseos reprimidos que ha guardado solo para ella, no le importaba si Candy ya lo ha olvidado._

 _\- Te voy a recuperar, amor mío, eres mía y de nadie mas. Pensó Albert levantándose para irse._

 _\- Gracias por la información. Y se fue. Terry y Stear se quedaron consternados._

 _\- ¿¡Te fijaste!? Pregunto Stear._

 _\- Sí, nuestro amigo está loco por Candy, solo mencionar que Niel la tuvo, su rostro cambio, no quiero estar en el lugar del imbécil. Terry sorprendido._

 _\- Crees, ¿¡qué hicimos bien al enterarlo!? Preguntó Stear._

 _\- No lo se, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que la buscará. Y se avecina otro escándalo. Completó Terry._

 **Final Flash back**

Después de que Albert se enteró de todo comenzó la cacería de brujas e inmediatamente ordenó una auditoría, rebotó merma en cuanto al dinero de las recaudaciones, había un desvío de más de cincuenta millones de dólares. Cuando Niel se entero de la dichosa auditoría, quiso salir de las oficinas, pero Albert había dado órdenes explícitas para no dejarlo salir. Ya con pruebas en mano Albert lo enfrentó.

\- Explica... dijo Albert tan impersonal, viéndolo fijamente. Pero Niel no se intimidó al contrario se sonrió burlonamente.

\- Que te puedo decir, "jefecito", necesitaba el dinero, dinero que merecía por mis servicios y apoyo que te he brindado antes y después. Por mi, cerraste ese negocio jugoso y de tu parte no vi nada para mi. Albert no podía creer la desfachatez de esté.

Albert lo tomó solapas de su traje.

\- Mira imbécil, yo no te debo nada, eres tan patético. Dijo Albert levantandolo del piso y lo arrojó al suelo. Niel se golpeó la cabeza.

\- Ya que estamos en eso, debo decirte que me goce a tu piruja, es toda una hembra en celo, me disfruté su hermoso cuerpo.

Y... ¿sabes?, realmente es exquisita, sabe como satisfacer a un hombre, la experiencia de puta, no tiene precio. Escupió Niel triunfante. A Albert le hirvió la sangre, se cego por la cólera y los celos. Levantó a Niel como si fuera un trapo, lo comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro.

\- Eres... ¡un maldito poco hombre!, pero donde le hayas hecho algo, no te alcanzará la vida para pagar. Albert propinaba puñetazos en el rostro de Niel, este sangraba profusamente, lo estaba ahorcando. En eso entraron los de seguridad y los separaron.

\- Jefe, sueltelo. Dijeron quitándole a Niel que ya se estaba tornando amoratado por la falta de aire. Entraron los policías, dado al fraude, desvío de fondos y robo, se lo llevarían.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Preguntó el comandante.

\- Nada, no pasó nada, el muy torpe se cayó de las escaleras. contestó el jefe de seguridad de Albert. Como eran amigos el comandante solo rió y lo esposaron, enfrentaría a la justicia por sus actos.

Albert más tranquilo, recibió en sus manos información de su hermosa diosa de ojos verdes, se sorprendió demasiado que radicara en Escocia, tenía una gran propiedad ahí, sólo terminaría con Niel e iría en su busqueda.

\- Voy por ti, sólo espero que no me hayas olvidado. Niel se dio cuenta que Albert tenía la información para encontrar a Candy, antes de salir.

\- No me importa pagar por lo que hice, lo único que puedo decirte es que te he ganado. ¿Sabes? No entiendo tú gran interés por buscarla, no valía nada, se deja hacer de todo, jajajaja si la hubieras escuchado, jadeaba como perra en celo y... No termino de hablar por que uno de los policías le soltó tremendo puñetazo. Niel cayó en seco desmayado.

\- Saquenlo de aquí. Albert ordenó.

\- No se preocupe jefe, diremos que se golpeó con la patrulla. Comentó uno de los agentes. Después de lo sucedido despidió a varios que estaban coludidos con Niel.

Albert tenía todo listo, viajaría a Escocia, no podía aplazar más esto, quería verla, saber que está bien.

\- Candy... no te he olvidado, si no me amas, no se que haré.

 **Escocia**

Candy lucia gustosa su barriga de ocho meses, su ginecólogo le había ordenado ejercitarse, todos los dias salía a un parque cercano, de donde vivía. Le gustaba sentarse en alguna banca del parque y observaba a todos los niños que andaban jugueteando por ahí cerca. Había conocido a un par de niños. Se habían hecho amigos y todas las tardes compartían con Candy. Candy había conocido a Maximiliano y Philip, dos hermosos niños.

 **Flash back**

 _Candy estaba caminando alrededor del parque, debí a ejercitarse, en eso una pelota chocó con ella, la tomó y buscó con la mirada a quien le pertenecía, en eso vio a dos niños no mayores de 10 años acercarse corriendo a ella._

 _\- Señora, esa es nuestra pelota. Dijo Max. Gracias por atraparla. Candy sonrió._

 _\- No hay problema. Entregó la pelota. Max no pudo evitar observarla. Era una linda mujer y se percató que estaba embarazada._

 _\- Tienes a un bebé ahí dentro, ¿verdad?. Preguntó Philip graciosamente. A Candy le causó gracia y ternura su pregunta._

 _\- Sí, aquí dentro está un hermoso bebé, así como ustedes. Los chicos sonrieron._

 _\- Y ya sabes, ¿qué es niña o niño?. Preguntó Philip otra vez._

 _\- No, aun no se que es, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Contestó Candy feliz. Ambos se quedaron maravillados por tan bella dama._

 _\- Puedo tocar tu barriga. Dijo Max._

 _\- Claro que puedes. Candy tomó la mano de Max y la puso en su enorme barriga. En eso se movió el bebé._

 _\- ¡Wop! Se movió, el bebé se movió. Dijo emocionado Max._

 _\- Yo también quiero tocar. Pidió Philip. Candy lo acercó y volvió a moverse el bebé._

 _\- Saben, deben caerle bien a mi bebé, se ha movido demasiado, está feliz de conocerlos. ¿cómo se llaman?. Preguntó Candy agradable._

 _\- Yo soy Maximiliano y el es mi hermano Philip. Ambos le dieron la mano. - ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?._

 _\- Me llamo Candy. Contestó. Estos pequeños eran tan hermosos, rubios y ojos azules, tan azules como su Príncipe._

 _\- Quizas mi bebé nazca con esos hermosos ojos de mi Príncipe pensó._

 _\- Ahora ya somos amigos. Dijo Philip con una bella sonrisa._

 _\- Te podemos decir, ¿Candy o señora Candy?. Preguntó Max._

 _\- Solo Candy._

 _\- Perfecto, quizas nos podamos ver, siempre venimos a jugar a este parque._

 _\- ¿Vienen solos?. Preguntó Candy preocupada._

 _\- No, nos cuida nuestra niñera, mira está allá leyendo un libro. Dijo Philip señalando._

 _Candy pensó, que no hacía una gran trabajo, ella podría ser un raptor de menores y está distraída. - Jamás dejaré a mi hijo al cuidado de nadie._

 _\- ¿Y sus papás?_

 _\- Mi mamá murió cuando éramos pequeños, mi papá está en América, es un hombre muy ocupado, pero pronto vendrá a vivir con nosotros. Contestó Max a detalle. A Candy se le estrujo su corazón, estos pequeños perdieron a su mamá, al igual que ella perdió a sus padres._

 _\- Pero, ellos contaron con el apoyo de su padre. Pensó Candy._

 _En eso la niñera les gritó, que ya debían irse._

 _\- Candy, nos vemos mañana. Se despidieron de ella. Los vio irse._

 _Candy camino un rato mas, pensando en esos pequeños, le recordaban tanto a Albert. A partir de ese día, Candy convivia con los hijos de Albert, sin saberlo, les había tomado un gran cariño y ellos también la querían. El mundo es un pañuelo._

 **Final Flash back**

Albert había finiquitado todo en América, se encontraba abordando el avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino, ya tenía en su poder los datos de donde encontrar a Candy. Sintió un gran alivio cuando leyó que Candy seguía soltera, pero no quería pensar que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado.

\- Candy amor mío, voy por ti, estas en Escocia... El destino está a mi favor. Muero por verte. Pensaba Albert ilusionado. Tenía la esperanza de hacer una vida juntos lejos de todo y de todos. Por que de algo estaba seguro.

\- Te amo Candy. Dijo Albert en un susurro.

 **Continuará.**

 **Lo prometido... aquí actualización. Ya sé lo que dije chicas, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo con este par de rubios, su encuentro tiene que ser muy intenso, en todo sentido vale? Así que si todo me sale bien y cuento con buena señal el domingo postearé.**

 **Saludos a todas al final personalizare. besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores.**

 **Reencuentro**

Albert, nada mas pisar Escocia, fue de inmediato a su propiedad, deseaba ver a sus hijos y después iría ver a su diosa, se había sorprendido sobremanera que Candy viviera cerca de donde se encontraba su propiedad. Todo le estaba saliendo bien, deseaba que Candy, no lo haya olvidado.

Llegó a su propiedad, ya lo estaban esperando sus hijos y su tía.

\- ¡PAPITO!. Gritaron sus pequeños corriendo a sus brazos. Albert los adoraba tanto.

\- Mis niños, si que han crecido, estos meses. Les dijo Albert llenandoles de besos. Los he extrañado.

\- Nosotros también te hemos extrañado. Dijo Max felíz.

\- Papi, ya no vamos a estar tanto tiempo separados, ¿verdad?. Preguntó Philip. Ya que adoraba a su papi y lo había extrañado tanto.

\- No mis niños, ya no nos separaremos, viviremos por un tiempo en Escocia, pero ya no viajare. Contestó Albert abrazando a ambos.

La tía Elroy los veía emocionada, Albert siempre ha sido un excelente padre.

\- ¿Qué han hecho todo este tiempo?. Preguntó Albert a sus pequeño.

\- Pues, estamos con tutores, estudiamos demasiado. Contestó Max disgustado, no entendía por que no iban a la escuela como siempre. Después del escándalo lo mejor era que se instruyeran en casa, en lo que se calmaban las aguas. Albert estuvo de acuerdo por lo menos durante un año.

\- Papá, pero todas las tardes vamos al parque a jugar al fútbol, y tenemos a una amiga, ella es muy divertida y nos gustaría que la conocieras, es muy hermosa. Dijo Philip emocionado. Albert imaginó que era una niña de la edad de sus hijos y no indago mas.

\- Tía, ¿cómo va todo por aca?. Preguntó Albert. Su tía ya sabía quién era la supuesta amiga, cuando Elsa la niñera le comentó que los niños habían hecho amistad con una joven y embarazada, no pudo pasar por alto ese detalle, así que fue un buen día al parque donde sus sobrinos jugaban y vio a lo lejos a una bella mujer rubia y lo que más mas le sorprendió fue que estaba embarazada. La reconoció inmediato. Se le veía tan feliz y radiante. Elroy vio como sus sobrinos la admiraban y le habían tomado un gran cariño, Elroy se mantuvo alejada, no quiso intervenir, este es el destino pensó. - La sorpresa que se llevará. Sonrió Elroy. Elroy indago sobre su vida, supo que había dejado esa vida y le agradó mucho que así fuera, también supo que estaba estudiando la Universidad y que pronto concluirá. Y también supo que había montado un negocio de diseño y decoración de interiores. Al saberla embarazada no le fue difícil saber que el padre era su sobrino. Pero no intervendrá, si el destino de su sobrino es ella lo aceptará. Pero ellos deben encontrarse.

\- Todo perfecto querido, los niños están bien y creo que lo sucedido no les afectará. Contestó Elroy. Albert ya estaba en Escocia y no tardaría en reencontrarse con Candy. Albert se instaló, convivió con sus hijos cenaron, los llevó a dormir. No tardaron en caer rendidos. Albert se ducho, no era demasiado tarde, ya no perdería mas tiempo, buscaría a su mujer y rogaba al cielo que Candy lo acepte en su vida. Albert sin aplazar mas, llegó a una propiedad, hermosa con un bello jardín. - Aquí estoy, amor mío, solo espero que me escuches. Pensó Albert tomando valor tocó a la puerta.

Candy no podía creer que estuviese Albert frente a ella, quedó paralizada con miles de emociones y sensaciones, no podía articular palabra alguna, por un momento pensó que estaba dormida y estaba soñando, con él hombre que ponía su mundo de cabeza, con el hombre que logró sacarla de su mundo frío y lujurioso, cuantas veces soñó con este reencuentro, cuantas veces visualizo lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente, después de que

se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo de él, quiso ir en su búsqueda decirle que iban a ser padres, quería decirle que sus encuentros apasionados, habían dado frutos, pero siempre desistia por que lo de ellos estaba perdido, no tenían un futuro juntos, soñaba con tenerlo a su lado, compartir con él la gestación de su bebé, necesitaba su presencia, se sentía sola y vulnerable, pero solo pensar en el escándalo y en Niel, desistia en buscarle. Además que no podrían estar juntos nunca, pertenecen a mundos distintos, cuando habló con la tía de Albert, esta le hizo ver que había opciones, no había justificación alguna para que vendiera mis favores, viví equivocada. Ahora tenerlo frente a frente no podía digerir nada.

\- Candy... Albert rompió el hielo, nunca imagino que fuera ella la que le fuera abrir, pensaba ganar tiempo, cuando le anunciarán de su presencia, pero verla abrir el portón, la inseguridad le sobrevino, ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre, la recorrió y se percató que estaba embarazada. Le impactó sobre manera este hecho, le pasaron mil ideas por la mente, pero solo llegó a una, solo le bastó sumar dos más dos, él el padre.

Se le veía hermosa, quedó con la boca abierta ya que Candy, aunque había ganado peso, solo en su vientre, no podía evitar recorrerla, era un monumento de mujer. Candy al estar en la comodidad de su casa sólo portaba un minishort y camiseta de tirantes de algodón, así que mostraba, su hermosa barriga de más de ocho meses, sus senos crecidos, se le veían realmente apetecibles. Para Albert era un sueño.

\- Te he buscado durante tanto tiempo. Dijo Albert en un susurro. Candy con la boca abierta al ver que seguía tan atractivo y varonil que siempre, tenía una barba que lo hacía ver muy maduro y sexy. Quería correr hacia él, quería que él la tomará en sus brazos protectores y le dijera que ya todo había pasado, que todo estaría bien. Pero su mente trajo los recuerdos de como la sacó de su vida. Se le vinieron los recuerdos de como fue ultrajada y humillada, se llenó de furia y coraje. Candy no pudo contener su enojo. Albert iba a hablar de nuevo pero, Candy levanto su mano deteniendo su monólogo. Albert se sorprendió demasiado y calló. Candy lo invitó a su morada, tampoco hablarían en su puerta. Sin palabra alguna le indico que se sentara en la sala de estar. Candy lo veía fijamente, quería ordenar sus ideas acerca de lo que diría, habían sido años de ensayos mentales de lo que le diría si lo volviera a ver.

\- ¿Qué tal le va señor magnate? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Te pareció buena idea venir a mi casa sin ser invitado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, por que dejaste muy en claro después del escándalo, que no me querías en Estados Unidos, me mandaste a tú matón, para borrarme del mapa, para limpiar tu "reputación" de hombre, "intachable" yo era un problema para tu estatus y se debía limpiar tu nombre para acallar tus obras filantrópicas. Pero, ¿sabes?... yo sabia cuál era mi lugar en todo esto, jamás me hice ilusiones con una vida junto a ti, sabia lo que era yo, una puta de buena monta, eso sí, extremadamente cara.

\- ¿¡Candy!?, Albert quiso replicar pero...

\- ¡ CÁLLATE ! NO QUIERO QUE ME INTERRUMPAS!. Gritó Candy.

\- No te creo nada, acerca de que me has buscado todo este tiempo, puesto que fuiste tan vil por la manera en que fui acorralada, para huir del país, yo jamas habría hecho algo para dañarte, sabia que tarde o temprano tú y yo nos separaríamos, yo no pensaba exigirte nada, pero tu fuiste un maldito, no solo fui coaccionada y amenazada, si no que. Candy guardo silencio, ya que para ella era difícil desenterrar sus peores pesadillas. Albert no daba crédito a lo que ella decía, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, ¿por qué lo ofendía?. Eran sus pensamientos, guardo silencio sabia que vendría algo fuerte, ver a Candy asi de molesta y a la defensiva, lo descolocaba, la dejaría hablar.

\- ¿Sabes Albert? Antes y después del terrible escándalo, mi vida ha sido un infierno, cuando era muy pequeña, quede huérfana, fui a vivir con unos tíos, los cuáles sin tener otra opción me aceptaron en su familia, pensé que todo estaría bien, me trataban cordialmente, dentro de todo, pero a los 16 años fui violada por un "entrañable" amigo de mis tíos, fui violada de la manera mas grotesca y asquerosa que se pueda imaginar, jamas dije nada, viví aterrorizada y con miedo, hasta que por gracia divina ese maldito... murió. Albert escuchaba perplejo todo, con esta revelación se llenó de odio, furia al imaginarse a ese tipo abusando de una inocente, apretó los puños.

\- Después, a pesar de todo quise vivir mi vida normal, quise guardar ese mal recuerdo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, para mi era vergonzoso ventilarlo, y menos a mis tíos, ademas existía una amenaza de muerte por ese canalla, aun así tenía sueños y aspiraciones, quería estudiar en una buena universidad, graduarme algún día, pero al fin huérfana y sin medios económicos, - por que déjame decirte que, mis tíos solo me daban techo y comida, ellos me dijeron que si quería estudiar, tendría que costearme los estudios, no sería ni la primera ni la ultima que lograra trabajar y estudiar. Albert quería interrumpirla, pero por primera vez escuchaba acerca de su pasado, pasado que quería saber desde siempre, nunca se abrió a él como lo hacia ahora, la dejaría hablar.

\- Termine la escuela media superior, trabajando medio tiempo, combinaba mi dia entre trabajo y escuela, me sentía satisfecha, realizada me dije, yo puedo con esto y mas, era muy joven, tenia esas ganas de comerme al mundo; pero, después conocí a... Mikael Sanders, cuando lo vi por primera vez, salió el sol para mi, creó que me enamore a primera vista de él, nos hicimos novios desde el primer día, yo soñaba entre nubes de algodón, estaba loca por él, haría todo por él, eran mis pensamientos en ese entonces, no paso tanto tiempo y me entregue a él, se dio cuenta que no era virgen y le conté lo sucedido, pensé que lo había entendido, y seguimos así mas de un año de relación, pero un buen día me dijo que lo nuestro debía terminar, que no era la mujer para él, no me amaba. Candy guardo silencio, aunque es ya un pasado superado, algunas cosas le pueden todavía. Albert seguía mudo, quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que la amaba con toda su alma, pero no la interumpiria.

\- ¡Quede en shock!, no podía creer que estuviera terminando conmigo, yo había visualizado una vida juntos, quería ser su esposa, jajajaja que idiota fui, cuando le exprese mis sueños de ser su esposa... solo recibí burlas e humillación. Solo fui usada para su placer, quede destruida, quería morir, sentí que había acabado mi vida, eso pensé, pero el destino me tenía una hermosa sorpresa, de mi tórrido romance, dios me bendijo, con pequeño ser que trajo de nuevo a mi vida, los deseos de salir adelante. Pero nada es fácil en esta vida y recibes menos apoyo de las personas que supuestamente, te aman, mis tíos me repudiaron y echaron de sus vidas, así que empece a rodar y rodar, no tenía dinero, un trabajo mal pagado, se me dieron demasiado los síntomas del embarazo, mal alimentada, desnutrida, lo busque para que me ayudará no por mi si no que era su bebé, pensé que me ayudaría y lo único que encontré fueron reproches y me restrego que no es su hijo, que nunca me creyó eso de que fui violada, me tiro al piso un puñado de billetes, me exigió que me largara de su vida, no le importó verme débil y enferma, me echó de su casa, caminé sin rumbo, desmaye, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en un frío cuarto de un hospital, con la noticia que había perdido a mi pequeño. Estuve a punto de morir, le reclame a Dios, el por que no reclamó mi vida también, si quede en muerta en vida, quedé destruida totalmente, quería morirme.

Después de la pérdida de mi hermoso ángel, quise levantarme de nuevo, pero nada, los trabajos mal pagados pero eso sí, una larga lista de proposiciones indecorosas de hombres que estaban dispuestos a pagar por mis favores, rechace hasta donde pude, pero las cuentas no se pagan solas... lo hice y me juré que utilizaría a cualquier hombre que no solo me ofreciera dinero, también debería ofrecerme pasión y lujuria, por eso escogía al mejor semental que pudiera, llenarme. dijo Candy desafiante. Albert se sentía con un mar de emociones, por lo narrado por ella.

\- Pero, tenias que aparecer a cuadro, tenias que venir a cambiar mi mundo y mi vida, yo sabía que no debía bajar la guardia contigo, pero no lo pude evitar y... pues, la historia ya te la sabes. No pudimos parar, seguimos con esta relación que solo nos trajo desgracia... Candy terminó aparentemente. Guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Albert aprovecho esta pausa.

\- ¿¡Candy!? yo... te juro que te he buscado, no he podido olvidarte, aunque no lo creas, pero, Niel mi asesor...

\- ¡NO TE CREO, NO MIENTAS! gritó Candy, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Albert cuando supe que no me buscarías, decidí empezar de nuevo, quería dejar esta vida disoluta, no pensaba causarte mas problemas, pero tú, tenías que darme la estocada final, ¿sabes, lo que "tú flamante" asesor me hizo?. Candy irónicamente preguntó. Albert no tenía idea, solo sabia que Niel había interferido con encontrarla y jamas creyó lo dicho por él, acerca de que Candy había sido su amante.

\- ¡ME VIOLÓ!, SÍ, ME VIOLÓ, ME DIJO QUE TU HABÍAS ORDENADO TODO, QUE SI NO SALIA DEL MALDITO PAIS, ME DESTRUIRIAS, ME ENTREGÓ EL DINERO QUE DISTE, PARA QUE ME LARGARA INMEDIATAMENTE DEL PAIS. gritó Candy. Ya estaba hecho, lo dijo. - Así que quiero, que te largues y me dejes en paz, no quiero escuchar nada, de lo que me tengas que decir. Candy caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla y echarlo. Albert al escuchar lo que le hizo malnacido, pensó. - Estas muerto maldito... juro que lo pagarás.

-¡LÁRGATE!. grito de nuevo, sacando a Albert de su estupor.

\- No, no me iré sin antes aclararte todo, yo te escuché, sin interrupciones, así que tú, harás lo mismo. dijo Albert tajante, no era pregunta era una orden, Albert tan acostumbrado a ser líder y voz de mando. Candy se quedo con la boca abierta y encolerizó.

Corrió hacia él, lo abofeteo, lo jaló de su saco, Candy perdió totalmente los estribos. - ¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA DARME ORDENES! NO SOY TU MALDITO CRIADO!. Candy gritaba histericamente. Albert la envolvió en sus brazos la dejo hacer y decir, así duraron varios minutos, Candy, se fue tranquilizando, después de ese ataque de furia, lagrimas brotaron, Candy lloró y lloró, pero esta vez unos brazos cálidos y protectores la consolaban.

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas buenas tardes, me disculpo de ante mano, ya sé que dije que actualizaría en domingo, pero surgieron unos problemitas y me fue difícil hacerlo, pero no podía dejarlas así en espera, por lo que les dejo ACTUALIZACIÓN saludos a todas gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Kata... felíz cumpleaños aunque tarde pero con cariño, espero te guste. Besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Amor y lujuria.**

Albert sostenía en brazos a la mujer de su vida, su alma gemela; no sabía por que pero, la quería con él. A pesar de estos meses sin verse, solo verla se dio cuenta que, se detuvo el tiempo para él, todos los sentimientos y deseos por ella, seguían intactos. Tenía que pensar bien lo que va a decir y explicar, había sido un verdadero tonto, por no buscarla, pero no sólo era ella, después del desfalco que hizo Niel desviando los fondos para las recaudaciones, la cantidad era considerable, sin contar con la ayuda de su tía, ella llevaba toda la parte altruista. Después del escandalo, se vio inmerso en el ojo del huracán. Debía hacerse cargo personalmente, gente de bajos recursos, ancianos, discapacitados, en general., necesitaban de él. No podía dejar botado todo. No podría ser un egoísta.

Todo corrompido en estos tiempos, no haría a un lado a toda esa gente que dependían de esa ayuda, era era su deber. Niel había robado el dinero de varias fundaciones, era increíble como había afectado y debía solucionar todo esto personalmente sin contar con todos sus negocios. Además debía enfrentar a la prensa.

Cuando Albert supo que todo lo de las fotos y el deprestigio, se lo debía a Niel. Albert fue apoyado apesar de su reputación dañada. Albert consideraba importante solucionar las necesidades prometidas a los mas necesitados, sobre todo cuando algunos lugares sufren de pobreza y todo tipo de carencias, no podía dejar de lado su loable acción, no podía dejar las fundaciones en manos de personas sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, no es ético ni honorable, así que Albert se prometió recuperar el dinero desfalcado, logrando salvar su reputación y logró apoyar a todas las instituciones que dependian de él, como un hombre de honor, cumplió como es debido.

Apesar del lío suscitado, su gente no lo juzgó, dieron su voto de confianza otra vez, trabajó con ahínco, estos meses, cumplió satisfactoriamente las metas impuestas, para él la educación, y la salud de los niños y jóvenes, es lo primero, aunque se escuché trillado creé firmemente, que el futuro son los niños y jóvenes. Siempre ha apoyado mediante sus fundaciones, a personas con cáncer, niños de la calle, madres solteras que no tienen recursos para sacar adelante a sus hijos, a ancianos que se quedaron sin apoyo y un hogar, también apoya a hospitales para que no falten los recursos y no muera mas gente por falta de lo más indispensable. Después de la muerte de su esposa por cáncer terminal, creó conciencia, e inició con su labor altruista, en honor a su amada esposa, aunque ella gozó de la mejor atención, se dio cuenta de que había, niños y jóvenes con la misma enfermedad, su esposa antes de morir le pidió que ayudara a las personas, con su dinero, una parte la heredó a sus pequeños y la otra se destinó para crear la Fundación, "has el bien sin mirar a quien". Él se lo prometió y se ha dedicado arduamente cumplir esa promesa. Siempre se sintió en una encrucijada, abandonar todo o tenerlo todo.

Por un lado moría por estar con Candy, jamás se imaginó todo lo que sufrió, le dolía demasiado. Perdió total comunicación con ella, después del escándalo, se ocupó de su seguridad, no la dejaría sola, mando personal de seguridad a su edificio para que no fuera acosada por los medios, pero no contaba que Niel diera la orden de alejamiento, el confiado a que su diosa contaba con protección, y no fue así, fue un gran error todo estuvo manipulado por esa rata, pero ya le haría a pagar. Pensaba Albert.

Candy ya mas tranquila, ya se había desahogado, era el momento de explicarse. Albert la separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarla, le levantó su mentón delicadamente, Candy no quería no quería abrir sus ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, perdería toda la razón, lo besaria y le suplicaria que le hiciera el amor.

\- Candy, mirame. Suplicó Albert. Candy no pudo resistirse a esa esa voz dulce y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, después de tanto tiempo, miradas, verde y azul.

\- Candy, mi amor, estas hermosa embarazada, me haces tan feliz, por que se desde el fondo de mi corazón que es mío, no sabes como he padecido tu ausencia, todo éste tiempo. Albert quería dar su versión de los hechos, pero verla así tan bella y vulnerable, solo quería hacerla suya.

\- Te suplico que me permitas, besarte, moriré si no lo hago, se que te debo explicaciones, prometo hacerlo pero, por favor no me niegues esto, se que no lo merezco, pero lo he soñado y añorado, por tanto tiempo. Dijo Albert, cerca de sus labios aliento con aliento. Candy se embriagaba con su cercanía, se sentía que caería desmayada de emoción, no lo ha superado, Albert no resistió más, tomó esos labios rojos como las fresas dulces, la beso sin prisas, lentamente, reconociendo su sabor. Candy no hizo el intento de alejarse, unieron sus bocas.

\- *Dios! Sí este es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca. Pensó Candy, no dejaban de mirarse, ninguno de los dos quería cerrar sus ojos, tantas veces soñaron con este momento y al despertar la soledad. Seguían unidas sus bocas, miradas, ajustándose y sin aplazar más profundizaron el beso añorado por tanto tiempo. Se fue encendiendo la pasión devorandose, sedientos y exigentes. Candy abría al máximo su boca, permitiendo que Albert bebiera de ella, sus bocas desesperadas no daban tregua. Albert tocaba su rostro con delicadeza, sus respiraciones aceleradas como antaño, el deseo latente pero, el amor era lo que regía este momento, la necesidad de sentirse amados.

Albert mordió sus labios, sin hacerle daño, acarició su hermosa barriguita, eso lo excitaba sobre manera, saber que esperaba un hijo de él, le emocionaba y lo encendía al maximo. Tocó sus senos llenos, más grandes a lo que recordaba, los amaso enérgicamente, su miembro que se alzaba firme, solo al mirarla. Candy con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, no quería pensar, solo sentir, cómo lo había extrañado.

\- Albert... por favor. Dijo Candy suplicando. Albert comenzó a explorarla con sus manos tocando su hermoso cuerpo, le parecía perfecta, metió su mano entre su diminuto short, quería palpar la humedad de mujer. Casi se vuelve loco de placer, con sus dedos froto su vulva chorreante susurró a su oído.

\- Candy, no sabes como he deseado esto, lo he deseado tanto que me duele, he pasado noches enteras, recordando tú aroma y sabor de mujer, esto es solo por ti y para ti. Dijo Albert frotándose a ella para que sintiera su miembro erecto. Candy no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba mareada por todas las mil emociones que este hombre le causaba. Albert sacó los dedos chorreantes por el néctar amielado que Candy desprendía por lo caliente y excitada que se ponía cada vez que este hombre la tocaba. Sin dejar de frotarse a ella, Albert aspiró los fluidos de su amada.

-¡Oh! Candy, tú aroma, me enloquece. Dijo Albert excitado. Y sin mas metió sus dedos a su boca, degusto la feminidad de su mujer. Candy lo veía hacer, sus deseos aumentaban, su entrepierna palpitaba con dolor, sumando las hormonas de embarazada, exigió, reclamó lo que le pertenecía.

\- Candy, eres deliciosa mi amor, déjame beber de ti, déjame embriagarme de tu sabor, quiero recorrer mi lengua en el paraíso, estoy sediento de ti. Dijo Albert jadeante, su respiración acelerada, no podia mas, besó otra vez su boca. Candy correspondió anhelante, su cuerpo gobernó a la razón.

\- Hazme tuya, te deseo más que nunca. Dijo Candy mandando todo al carajo, no queria pensar solo sentir. Albert la tomó en brazos, sus bocas unidas, Albert invadía, exploraba con su lengua, quería perderse en su elixir. La postro en el sofá cercano de la estancia, desnudó su cuerpo, quería llenarse de ella, se maravilló con sus curvas voluptuosas.

\- Candy... estas exquisita. Dijo Albert recorriendo con su mirada, tenía los senos más grandes y llenos, sus piernas y caderas envarnecidas, le parecía más deseable y sin contar que llevaba un hijo de él, producto de su amor y pasión, eso lo volvía loco de amor y placer. Su miembro palpitaba de deseo. Candy lo veía embelezada, adoraba esa barba que poblaba su guapo rostro, se veía varonil, Candy desnuda dejó implícito lo que quería de él, Albert leyó sus pensamientos y se arrodilló le separó las piernas, miró la fuente de sus deseo, se le hacia agua la boca por probar sus pliegues brillantes por la humedad de la excitación. Sin pensarlo mas, hundió su rostro en ella, absorbió su olor de mujer, se prendió y lamio sus pliegues.

\- Mi vida. Sin aliento Albert enloqueció de placer, inició su labor, su lengua no se daba a basto, Candy tal cual manantial escurriendo, Albert tomaba todo de ella, penetraba con su lengua su parte más íntima degustando gustoso.

\- ¡Oh! Albert, no puedo mas. Decía Candy con la respiración acelerada. A punto de correrse, Albert sabía y no le daba tregua, quería que terminará en su boca. No resistió más.

\- Albert, me vengo, me vengo, no puedo detenerme. Candy convulsiono de placer. Albert no dejaba de estimularla, continuó hasta el final, atrapó todo de ella, Candy a pesar de lo maravilloso de su orgasmo, deseaba más de él, así que se levantó y desesperadamente le arrancó sus ropas, ambos frente a frente desnudos, Candy se lo comió con los ojos, froto su torso atlético, besó, lamio, ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso, se arrodilló, deseaba chupar su falo caliente y palpitante, lo metió a su boca completo. Albert gritó jadeando, enredó sus dedos en esa melena dorada, para marcar el ritmo.

\- Sí, así mi amor, tú sabes como me gusta, chupalo cariño, ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Sí, mmmmm eres genial, cometelo completito es tuyo cariño, estoy apunto, no resistire más. Albert al borde no podría detenerse, se vaciaria completo en ella. Candy aceleró más la succión, chupo desesperada, deseaba bañarse son su líquido lechoso.

\- Candy... sí, así, ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Mmmmm... Albert movió a ritmo su cadera, vino la explosión orgasmica de su parte, brotaron chorros de su apremiante líquido, salpicando el bello rostro de su mujer. Candy bañada por su hombre, todavía con su pene en sus manos a pesar de la descarga permanecía duro y disponible, para otra faena. Candy lo empujó al sofá sentandolo. Albert quería empalarla hasta el fondo, pero no quería lastimarla.

\- Candy, ¿estas segura?. Preguntó. Candy asintió. Un sin esperar más Candy, lo monto solita, cabalgando como una amazona. Albert atrapó sus pechos con su boca, los chupaba, saboreaba. Candy lo montaba pérdida por el placer, Albert la ayudaba, amasando y apretando sus nalgas para lograr mejor la penetración. Ambos perdidos por la entrega, donde reinaba la lujuria, pasión y el amor. Candy llegaría otra vez e incrementó sus movimientos. Albert salía a su encuentro embistiendo delicadamente, ambos enajenados, llegó el clímax para Candy, pero Albert sin dar tiempo a recuperarse y sin salir de ella, la penetraba repetidamente.

\- Candy, te amo... sólo quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana y al día siguiente, por siempre hasta el final de mis días. Declaró Albert convencido. La deseaba tanto, pero la amaba más.

\- Albert, yo... siempre te he amado. Correspondió con verdad. Se perdieron en las mieles carnales, donde el amor es su mejor aliciente.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas en recta final... ¿qué pasará ahora?. ¿Creen que puedan hacer una vida juntos?.**

 **Saludos a todas. Pensaba actualizar hasta el fin de semana, pero quise concentirlas**.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto queda advertido._**

 **DUDAS**

Después de esa entrega tan maravillosa, Candy se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero crecían sus dudas al respecto, a hacer una vida juntos. Verlo dormido a su lado era un sueño hecho realidad. Albert abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, y se encontró con esos verdes ojos esmeraldas, sabía que debía explicarse, debía aclarar situaciones.

\- Candy, quiero que me perdones, se que debemos hablar, pero la verdad es que te amo... y verte después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo reaccionó sin poder evitarlo, solo quería perderme en ti. Candy sabía que tenían asuntos que resolver. Se levantó se puso su bata, Albert embelezado admiraba su figura redondeada.

\- Está bien Albert, hablemos. Dijo Candy con dudas. - ¿Por qué hasta ahora me buscas?.

\- Candy... te busque, juro que te busque, pero toda la información acerca de ti, la manipuló Niel Legan, él evitó que diera con tu paradero. Pero ya está pagando el maldito, esta donde debe de estar, preso. "Y muy pronto muerto, no le perdonare que te haya tocado". Pensó Albert.

\- ¿Por qué no me contestaste los mensajes?. Yo estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, te busque por todas partes, ¿acaso no pensabas decirme lo de nuestro hijo?. Candy lo escuchó. "Ahora me está recriminando". Pensó Candy molesta.

\- Tuve que huir, Niel me amenazó, además el escándalo me sobrepasó, ¿sabes?, la prensa me persiguió, quedé muy mal parada con todo esto y debía protegerme. Debia proteger a este hermoso ángel que viene en camino. Dijo Candy con la voz quebrada. Recordando los atropellos sufridos. Albert se daba de topes, ¿cómo pudo desprotegerla tanto?.

\- Sabes, tenía pánico de todo y todos, solo pensé en sobrevivir y salir adelante sola. Ahora tengo miedo y dudas, no creo que podamos tener un feliz por siempre. Dijo Candy triste.

\- Candy, cómo me dices eso, te amo... quiero hacer una vida contigo, una vida juntos. A eso he venido... te quiero conmigo.

\- ¿Me quieres a tu lado?, ¿cómo Albert?. Como tu amante en turno o como tu puta bien pagada. Dijo Candy con resentimiento.

\- Candy...

\- Candy nada Albert, no creo que podamos hacer una vida juntos, mi pasado, mi forma de vida no fue la correcta, no creo que lo logremos. Dijo Candy convencida.

\- Candy, yo no te quiero a mi lado como mi amante, quiero que seas mi mujer... casemonos, formemos un hogar...

\- No Albert, no puedo...

\- Acaso no... ¿me amas?. Preguntó Albert asustado.

\- No, no te amo... vete Albert y olvídate de mi. Contestó Candy exhausta y decidida.

\- No, no te dejaré.

\- QUE TE VAYAS, NO QUIERO, NO PUEDO HACER UNA VIDA CONTIGO. Gritó Candy. Albert se sorprendió. Y se acercó a ella.

\- No me iré, te amo... luchemos y no te creo eso de que no me amas, te sentí vibrar entre mis brazos.

\- Eso es LUJURIA, no te confundas. Contestó Candy impersonal.

\- ¿Lujuria dices?. Preguntó Albert sosteniendola por los brazos. No mi vida, No solo es lujuria, es pasión y amor. Debes reconocerlo.

\- No me toques, sueltame por favor. Forcejeo Candy. Claro que lo amaba, pero no quería entregarse por completo, Albert no estaba solo, se debía a sus hijos y la tía Elroy, ella sabía lo que era Candy una zorra bien pagada, jamás la aceptaría.

\- Candy, mirame... Dijo Albert desesperado. No me alejes de tu vida. Te amo a ti y a este pequeño ser. Déjame hacer lo correcto.

\- Por el niño no te preocupes, serás su padre, te permitiré que convivas con él.

\- ¿Es un niño?. Preguntó Albert feliz.

\- Sí, es un niño.

\- Candy...

\- Vete Albert. Dijo Candy soltándose de su agarre. Pero Albert no lo permitío. Candy se quería soltar y comenzó a empujarlo, el la abrazaba con amor.

\- ¡Ah! Se quejó Candy. Albert de inmediato la soltó.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?. Preguntó Albert asustado.

\- ¡Albert!. Se quejó Candy agarrándose el abdomen.

\- Creo, que entré en labor. Dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Albert angustiado.

\- QUE ESTOY POR PARIR. Gritó Candy con dolor.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Chicas les dejo un pequeño adelanto, ya se que he tardado bastante en actualizar y salir con este corto capítulo no tengo perdón... me disculpo de antemano. Mañana subiré el final y espero subir antes del sábado el EPÍLOGO, agradezco su tiempo y paciencia por seguirme, leerme y comentarme. Saludos a todas pasen días. Besos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto queda advertido.**

 **FINAL DE LUJURIA**

 **Dos años después.**

 **BERT...**

Albert y Candy yacían dormidos exhaustos, abrazados desnudos, como todos los días, estaba por amanecer, cuando se escuchó a lo lejos una voz infantil.

\- Mami, mami... ¿Dónde estas? Albert escuchó a su hermoso pequeño, Candy pérdida en brazos de Morfeo, agotada por la intensa noche. Se levantó despacio para no despertarla, se puso sus ropas y cubrió a Candy.

La voz del pequeño seguía llamando a su madre, Albert llegó a una habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta, vio a su pequeño en pijama intentando bajar de la cuna, le causó gracia ver la agilidad de su pequeño para bajar, cuando al fin lo logró, camino hacia la puerta, topandose con él. El pequeño lo miró, y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que le parecía tan familiar.

\- Papi, papi. Dijo el pequeño Bert, Sí, pusieron por nombre Albert. Gustoso se acercó a su padre abrazando su pierna, Albert adoraba a su hermoso ángel, idéntico a su madre, rubio rizado, ojos verdes y pecoso. Albert se agachó quedando a su altura. Padre orgulloso cada día lo sorprendía por lo vivaz e inteligente para su edad. Bert gustoso le extendía sus bracitos para que lo levantara y así lo hizo, Bert lo llenó de besitos mojados. Albert se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Al verlo recordaba como fue el dia que lo tuvo en brazos, fue un hermoso día.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Albert, llevame al hospital, que se me ha adelantado el parto. Albert, de inmediato la cargó en brazos, salió con ella, en eso se topó con Annie._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué tienes?. Preguntó preocupada al verla en brazos de este hombre. ¿quien es este?. Preguntó despectiva._

 _\- Señorita, este tiene un nombre. Soy William Albert Andrew. Un gusto conocerla. Contestó Albert sin pararse, Annie se unió en la caminata y llegaron a un lujoso automóvil._

 _\- Candy, ¿el es el Príncipe?. Preguntó Annie escaneando a tan magnífico espécimen, ahora comprendió por que su amiga no fue inmune a este hombre._

 _\- Sí, es el... pero ahora necesito que vayas adentro y traigas la maleta que preparé para la llegada de Bert. Dijo Candy con voz agitada, las contracciones se estaban haciendo presentes. Albert abrió la puerta del auto la metió con cuidado, le puso el cinturón._

 _\- Sí Candy, no te preocupes... te alcanzo alcanzó en el hospital. Dijo Annie entrando a la casa. Albert arrancó el auto. Candy lo fue guiando hacia su destino._

 _\- Candy, ¿cómo te sientes? Tomaré el tiempo en cada contracción. Candy solo asentía y resspiraba._

 _"Albert está aquí... no estaré sola". Pensó Candy feliz y emocionada, cada que imaginaba el día que nacería su pequeño, le dolía el alma, pensar que Albert no estaría con ellos._

 _Llegaron al hospital, Albert la tomó en brazos nuevamente._

 _\- Candy, todo va estar bien, estaré a tu lado. Decía Albert mientras se adentraban en el hospital. Albert llegó a recepción._

 _\- Señorita mi esposa dará a luz, lleva más o menos media hora en labor, las contracciones aunque pausadas son dolorosas. Dijo Albert en un hilo. La señorita de recepción indicó que necesitaban una silla de ruedas. Candy estaba muda, se concentraba en cada contracción. De inmediato salió un doctor y la llevaron adentro para prepararla. Albert quiso ir con ellos._

 _\- Yo voy con ustedes. Dijo Albert._

 _\- Señor Andrew, debe llenar la documentación. Dijo la señorita._

 _\- Quiero estar con ella. Dijo Albert desesperado._

 _\- Y lo hará señor Andrew, la van a preparar después le darán a usted la ropa adecuada para que pueda estar al lado de su esposa. Pero ahora debe llenar esto. Ordenó la recepcionista. Albert asintió y llenó los dichosos papeles. En eso llegó Annie con la dichosa maleta. Vio a Albert en recepción y se acercó a él._

 _\- Hola, ¿ya asistieron a Candy?. Preguntó._

 _\- Sí, pronto me avisarán en que momento puedo entrar. Contestó Albert._

 _\- Annie Britter. Se presentó y extendió la mano a él._

 _\- Un gusto. Contestó Albert._

 _\- Vas a estar con ella. La pregunta era si para siempre._

 _\- Sí, ahora y para siempre. Contestó Albert decidido._

 _\- Me alegra, ha sufrido demasiado. Debes hacerla feliz. Ella te ama, se que ella debe decírtelo, pero como se que ella va autosabotear esto, debo decirte que te ama y fue la mujer más feliz cuando supo que esperaba a tu hijo. Candy te mandará al diablo, pero no es por falta de amor, solo que ella piensa que no se merece una vida feliz. Dijo Annie triste._

 _\- Yo, la amo y quiero formar una familia con ella. Contestó firme Albert._

 _\- Entonces no te des por vencido y convencela de que merece ser feliz. Albert asintió._

 _"Señor Andrew" habló la recepcionista. Puede entrar a ver a su esposa. Albert tomo la maleta y entró donde la tenían._

 _Aunque faltaban casi tres semanas para que concluyera la gestación, no se encontraban en riesgo. Todo fue rápido._

 _\- señora Andrew debe pujar con todas sus fuerzas, falta poco por salir, debe ayudar a su bebé a nacer. Indicaba el doctor. Albert le tomaba una mano dando apoyo._

 _\- Vamos cariño, tu puedes. Decía Albert cariñoso. Candy estaba agotada y sudorosa. Pero hizo otro esfuerzo mas._

 _\- Ahora, una vez mas. Indicó el doctor._

 _\- Asi mi amor, lo estás logrando. Decía Albert._

 _Candy gritó por el esfuerzo y el dolor, por fin el bebito salió. El doctor tomó al pequeño._

 _\- Señor debe hacer los honores. Albert tomó las tijeras y corto el cordón umbilical. El doctor palmeo al pequeño y soltó un gran chillido._

 _\- Los felicito, este bebé tiene unos grandiosos pulmones._

 _\- Candy es hermoso, te amo mi amor, gracias es perfecto. Candy tenía lágrimas de felicidad. Agradecía a Dios que su pequeño nació sano._

 _El doctor y las enfermeras asistían al pequeño y a Candy. Albert no la soltaba y la llenaba de besos._

 _\- Felicidades señores Andrew. Felicito el doctor entregando al bebé a Candy. Candy quedó maravillada con tanta belleza. Miró a Albert con amor y felicidad._

 _\- Te amo Candy, eres una guerrera. Se unieron en un beso de amor._

 **Final Flash back.**

\- Papá, ya despertó Bert. Preguntó Max. Albert vio a sus otros pequeños entrar a la habitación de Bert. Adoraban a su hermano pequeño.

\- Sí, ya anda despierto desde temprano, es madrugador. Contestó feliz.

Max y Philip, se emocionaron demasiado con la llegada del pequeño Bert, Albert jamás imaginó que sus hijos y su tía, conocieran a Candy y mas fue su sorpresa que sus hijos quisieran a Candy.

Después de que nació Bert, Albert decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y hablar con su tía, después lo haría con sus hijos.

 **Flash back**

 _Habían pasado dos dias del nacimiento de Bert. Albert había tomado la decisión de hablar con su tía Elroy. Candy todavía no quería que lo hiciera, pero Albert no quería esperar._

 _Albert entró al despacho, su tia revisaba alguna documentación._

 _\- Tía, debo hablar con usted. Elroy se sonrió, sabía de que iba esto._

 _\- Te escucho. Contestó. Albert tomó asiento._

 _\- Tía... me voy a casar nuevamente. Conocí a una gran mujer. Elroy sonreía._

 _\- Bien. Contestó Elroy. Albert se desconcerto al ver que su tía no decía nada y estaba tranquila. A Elroy le causó gracia ver la cara de si sobrino._

 _\- Albert, ya era hora que salieras del luto, me alegra. Creo que harás un buen matrimonio con Candy. Soltó Elroy. Albert abrió ampliamente sus ojos._

 _\- Tía..._

 _\- Sí, conozco a Candy y los niños la adoran._

 _\- ¿QUÉ?._

 _\- Sí, Max y Philip la han conocido y se han estrechado lazos amistosos. El destino tiene sus hilos para unir a las personas._

 _¿No crees?. Albert no podía creer esto, pero se emocionó sobremanera._

 _\- Cuando se suscitó lo del escándalo, me tomé la libertad de buscar a la responsable de lo sucedido, quise reclamar, pero me di cuenta, que nadie es culpable de lo sucedido, todos pasamos por situaciones dolorosas, entendí que ambos debían salvarse. Ella te sacó del encierro y tú la rescataste de su desgracia. Cuando mis niños hablaban de una Candy y que era grandiosa y maravillosa, la vi, la reconocí inmediato. Dejé que el destino siguiera su curso. La vi embarazada, supe de inmediato que era tuyo, no quise forzar las cosas, tu tenías que tomar las riendas de tu vida, deje todo en manos de dios y del destino. Concluyó Elroy._

 _\- Candy ya dio a luz, quizas de la emoción de vernos y hablar, se adelantó el parto, pero ambos están perfectos. Tenemos a otro pequeño, Candy decidió nombrarlo Albert, es el pequeño Bert, se parece tanto a ella._

 _Elroy se emocionó, se sentía feliz por ellos, su sobrino ya había superado la tristeza y se había abierto a un nuevo amor. Los pequeños necesitaban a una segunda madre, vivir en familia y Candy era la indicada, era buena con ellos, estarían bien._

 _\- Albert, debes ser feliz e intentar formar una linda familia, todos lo merecen. Mi trabajo ya está hecho. Tal vez ya sea hora de dejarlos. Dijo Elroy con lágrimas._

 _\- Tía, pero ¿por qué dice eso?. Usted estará con nosotros._

 _\- Albert, aunque no soy joven, tampoco soy una anciana, debo decirte que conocí a alguien y quiero darme la oportunidad de amar. Pronto lo conocerás. Elroy había conocido a George Vilers, había contratado sus servicios de administración e inmediato hubo química, Elroy a sus cincuenta años, se daría la oportunidad de reacer su vida y olvidar su trauma de ultraje, al conocer a Candy, se dio cuenta que debía superar esa desagradable vivencia._

 _Albert se alegró por su tía, lo demás fue más sencillo de lo que pensó y sus pequeños hicieron fiesta cuando supieron lo de Candy y el pequeño Bert._

 _Albert, se reunió con Max y Philip, debía enterarlos de la situación. Los llevó a pasear al parque._

 _\- Papá, debes conocer a nuestra amiga Candy. Comentó Max._

 _\- Sí papá, es hermosa. Dijo Philip emocionado._

 _\- Sabes papá, Candy nos prometió que podríamos jugar con su bebé. Dijo Philip. Albert se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, agradecía al cielo por que todo estuviera fluyendo a su favor._

 _\- Vengan acá, debo decirles algo importante. Los pequeños se acercaron. Se sentaron en pie de un árbol._

 _\- Siempre he hablado con la verdad, ustedes son unos niños muy inteligentes, debo enterarlos de algo importante. Albert no encontraba la manera de tocar el tema, después de la muerte de Catherine, ellos aún la recordaban aunque eran pequeños no lo suficiente para olvidarla. Conocí a alguien, me gustaría que la conocieran. Ambos se quedaron asombrados. No esperaban que su papá ya conociera a alguien._

 _\- ¿Es tu novia?. Preguntó Max, desanimado. Albert asintió._

 _\- No, papá... queríamos presentarte a Candy. Albert sonrió divertido._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene esa Candy? Preguntó._

 _\- Ella es muy hermosa, alegre y divertida. Describió Philip._

 _\- ¿En serio ella es así?. Preguntó Albert emocionado._

 _\- Sí, nos gusta papá, debes conocerla. Completó Max._

 _\- Que les parece si ustedes conocen a mi novia y después conozco a su amiga Candy. Sugirió Albert divertido. Después tomamos una decisión._

 _Ambos asistieron gustosos, Albert se alegraba y pensaba en lo sorprendidos que quedarían sus pequeños al conocer a su novia._

 _Y así fue, Candy se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, Albert ya la había enterado de todo, no podia creer que los hermosos niños que conoció en el parque, fueran los hijos de su amado Príncipe. Ahora entendía el por que le recordaban tanto a él, eran identicos a Albert. Tambien se alegro cuando le dijo que su tía no se opondria a su relación, Candy se sintió feliz y relajada, eso a ella le podía demasiado, no quería causar distanciamiento entre ellos. Por eso tenía sus dudas respecto a hacer una vida con su Príncipe. Pero decidió hacer a un lado sus miedos. Albert llegaría con sus hijos en una hora, Candy al tener un parto normal su recuperación era rápida, solo tenía pocas molestias las usuales, el pequeño Bert nada latoso, comía y dormía, Candy se estaba arreglando para recibirlos. Pasó rápido la hora, escuchó que tocaron la puerta._

 _\- Deben ser ellos, Dios mío... ayúdame por favor, que esto que estamos viviendo no sea un error. Imploraba Candy. Antes de bajar se cercioro que el pequeño Bert estuviera bien. Sin esperar mas abrió la puerta y en efecto eran los tres, los recibió con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-CANDY... gritaron felices Max y Philip. Corrieron a abrazarla._

 _\- Papá, ¿Candy es tu novia?. Preguntó Max admirado._

 _\- Sí, así es._

 _\- Candy, ya no tienes barriga. ¿Ya salió el bebé?. Preguntó Philip emocionado._

 _\- Sí, ya nació el pequeño Bert. Contestó Candy._

 _\- ¿Bert?. Sí, sabía que iba hacer niño. Dijo gustoso Max. Al ser mayor que Philip inmediato dedujo la situación._

 _\- Papá, ¿Bert es nuestro hermano?. Preguntó directo._

 _\- Sí, es su hermano menor. Confirmaron. Todos se alegraron._

 _\- Quiero verlo. Dijo Philip. Candy asintió feliz, los llevó a su habitación y se quedaron maravillados al ver al pequeño rubio pecoso._

 _\- Candy, se parece a ti. Dijo Philip, maravillado al ver a su pequeño hermano._

 _Candy y Albert, supieron que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien._

 **Final Flash back**

 **Boda...**

Albert después de la dicha de saberse padre, le propuso matrimonio a Candy, aún sin saber la existencia de Bert, él quería hacer una vida con ella, para él era la mejor mujer del mundo, así que no veía la hora para proponérselo. Estaban en medio de la pasión, jadeosos y sudorosos.

\- Candy, casemonos aquí en Escocia, te amo y no quiero vivir separado de ti. Dijo Albert seguro. Candy abrió enormemente los ojos, nunca imaginó que ella con su pasado pudiera reacer su vida como la gente normal.

\- Albert, pero...

\- Candy, puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ustedes. Dijo Albert efusivo.

\- Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, casemonos entonces. Aceptando Candy su propuesta.

Candy y Albert unieron sus vidas, dos meses después de su llegada a Escocia, se casaron en privado en total secreto, únicos testigos Annie y su prometido, la tía Elroy igualmente con su prometido. Max y Philip se declararon guardianes del pequeño Bert.

No podía faltar la Luna de miel, se tomaron un fin de semana en la propiedad de Albert, no se saciaban el uno con el otro.

\- Candy, te amo amor mío, eres mi perdición... te adoro, desde la primera vez que te vi, robaste mi vida, mi pasión y lujuria solo se despertó por ti y para ti. Susurraba Albert jadeante mientras entraba en ella.

\- Albert, desde que te vi por primera vez, y me perdí en tu mirada... fui tuya desde ese entonces, te pertenecí en cuerpo y alma. Te amo, te adoro. Decía Candy perdida en la pasión.

\- Eres mi lujuria vida mía. Dijo Albert acelerando sus movimientos, estaban por alcanzar la cúspide del éxtasis.

\- Te amo Albert. Sin esperar más vino el clímax para ambos.

\- Te amo para siempre Candy.

 **Fin**

 **Chicas buenas noches les dejo actualización, les dejo final de este proyecto, realmente fue un reto... espero haya sido de su agrado. Falta epílogo ya saben que siempre meto el último estirón ja ja ja. Agradezco de corazón su apoyo y su tiempo, me hacen el dia al ponerme en sus favoritas y seguir mi trabajo. Sus comentarios alientan y me motivan para seguir. Saludos a todas. Besos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual.**

 ** _Agradezco de antemano su apoyo para con esta historia, trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr que funcionara. Pero por fin logré terminarla. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. También agradezco su espera y paciencia, a veces por falta de tiempo, o de inspiración no lograba actualizar, pero las que me conocen, saben que nunca dejo un proyecto inconcluso. Espero contar con su apoyo y preferencia con los próximos proyectos. Pasen excelente ini io de semana. Besos a todas._**

 **Epílogo**

 **Annie, Josep y Archie**

Annie se casó con Josep, doctor que atendió a Candy durante su depresión, Josep sabía que Annie vivía enamorada de un hombre casado y había sido su amante bastante tiempo, aunque Annie desde que llegó a Escocia no había tenido contacto con Archie aún lo recordaba... Pero Josep supo ganarse su amor y unieron sus vidas. Se casaron y viven felices con sus dos hermosas hijas, tuvieron mellizas Cassandra y Alexandra, son un año menor que Bert.

 **Archie**

Quedó triste y decepcionado al perder contacto con Annie, aunque era casado se había enamorado de ella, la busco por cielo, mar y tierra. Cuando dio con su paradero supo que la busco demasiado tarde, pensaba divorciarse de su esposa y hacer una vida con Annie, arrepentido por no tomar una decisión a tiempo, al ver a Annie casada y embarazada, supo que jamás volvería a tenerla. Regresó con su mujer e hijos, decidió ser un buen esposo y padre.

 **Elroy y George**

Después de su boda, se fueron a radicar a Irlanda, adquirieron una hermosa propiedad, viven felices. Elroy aceptó de buena gana la relación de su sobrino con Candy, le alegra demasiado la hermosa familia que han construido. Todas las vacaciones los pequeños Andrew van a pasarlas con ellos. Elroy es feliz a recibirlos a todos sus nietos.

 **NIEL LEGAN**

Despues del nacimiento de Bert, la boda y luna de miel, Albert debía viajar a Estados Unidos, no dejaría nada pendiente referente a Niel Legan. Así que fue, a la penitenciaría de los Angeles California, Niel habia sido trasladado a ese estado, sabía que estaba siendo deshonesto y que estaba utilizando su poder como recurso para manipular las leyes, pero despues de lo que le hizo este malnacido a Candy, se las tenía que pagar. Llegó de incógnito al lugar y pidió verlo de manera privada, Niel fue sacado de su celda y lo llevaron a otro lugar privado, no fue en el área de visitas. Fue en el cuarto de interrogatorio. Niel estaba sentado, esperando la supuesta visita que tenía. Entró Albert y Niel quiso flaquear y atemorizarse pero cambió inmediatamente.

\- Jajajajaja jajajaja ¿jefe? a que debo tan grata visita. Dijo Niel sarcasticamente. Albert lo miraba impasible como lo odiaba quería matarlo. Niel supo que sabía lo que le había hecho a Candy.

\- Jajajajaja jajajaja viene a reclamarme que me cogí a su piruja... realmente no valía la pena, pero la chupa muy rico. No terminó de decir cuando Albert le propinó una patada y cayó al suelo, puesto que estaba esposado en una silla. Cayó en seco. Había unos guardias y lo levantaron sin objetar. Albert se acercó y le propinó varios puñetazos en el rostro, rompiendole la nariz, bañandolo en sangre.

\- Solo así puedes, estoy en desventaja atado a esta silla. Dijo Niel con voz entrecortada.

\- Te vas a quejar ahora, cuando tu hiciste lo mismo con ella, también indefensa, solo te voy a decir esto, pasarás un maldito infierno aquí encerrado, jamás verás la luz de tu libertad, tu expediente acaba de crecer y sabes, ¿Qué les hacen a los violadores? jajajajajajaja quien ríe ahora. Fueron sus últimas palabras de Albert, salió del lugar, aunque no satisfecho pero con la certeza que jamás saldrá de ese lugar. Niel sólo duró un año más, lo encontraron colgado en su celda. No pudo aguantar el acoso de los reclusos.

 **Felices para siempre...**

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años, era una tarde de verano, en una elegante propiedad se llevaba acabo una fiesta infantil, la casa era un mar de alegría por que habían niños por doquier, se encontraban las gemelas de Annie y Josep de apenas cinco años de edad, también el Max, por cumplir 14, Philip con 12 añitos y Bert con seis años, completaban el cuadro. Estaban de manteles largos por que festejarian el primer añito de la pequeña Ivanna. Candy y Albert tuvieron a una hermosa nenita, idéntica a Albert, rubia y de ojitos azules, su dicha era invaluable, se sentian felices y orgullosos por lo logrado, una hermosa familia y lo mejor de todo estaban más enamorados que nunca. Elroy y George llegaron con infinidad de obsequios adoraban a Ivanna su ahijada, aceptaron gustosos ser padrinos de bautizo de la hermosa pequeña.

" Feliz cumpleaños a ti" "Feliz cumpleaños a ti" " Feliz cumpleaños querida Ivanna" te las cantamos feliz... todos cantando al unísono, Ivanna hizo el intento de apagar las velitas, pero Albert le ayudó y apagó la velita de su pequeña princesa. Todos rieron de buena gana, Candy sacando fotos a diestro siniestro quería guardar tan lindos recuerdos, Albert la veía endiosado, le parecía la mujer más hermosa y sexy, no veía la hora de que todos se fueran, moría por hacerla suya, no se saciaba de ella. Candy sintió su mirada, Albert la recorrió, escaneando su hermoso cuerpo, Albert se lamió los labios, haciendo que Candy se excitara. Dejando implícito que habria acción después. Pasaron una excelente tarde noche, de lo más divertido, con juegos infantiles, mago y los personajes favoritos de los niños. Por fin despidieron a sus invitados.

Ya en su habitación, con la certeza que sus pequeños estaban ya en su quinto sueño. Albert entró con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. Candy saliendo de la ducha, limpia y perfumada, sólo la cubría una tanga roja pero dejaba lucir de manera sexy su hermoso trasero y sus pechos los cubría un top transparente dejando ver sus ya endurecidos pezones. Albert se acercó a ella maravillado por su hermosa figura y vacío el vino en las copas ofreciendo una a ella.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos?. Preguntó Candy tomando la Copa entre sus dedos.

\- Brindamos, por nuestra familia, por nuestros hermosos hijos.

\- Por nosotros... interrumpió Candy, dando un sorbo y dejando caer un poco de vino de sus labios. A Albert le excito demasiado ese gesto. Y acortó la distancia estaban tan cerca.

\- Yo brindo por ti, por que eres mi amor, mi pasión y mi lujuria me vuelves loco. Dijo Albert quitando las copas y no pudo mas la besó fuerte y rudo. Candy se colgó de él, enredo sus piernas correspondiendo a sus besos demandantes... y así una vez más se entregaron a su pasión.

 **FIN**

 **Chicas muy buenas tardes noches dependiendo de donde me lean, aquí termina un proyecto, que se extendió más de la cuenta, gracias a ustedes que me siguen me leen y me comentan. Agradezco de corazón la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo y esperaban mis actualizaciones.**


End file.
